She's Ours
by orchidluv
Summary: The Cullens left, Jake helped Bella, the pack protected her from Victoria until her 19th birthday party. With no idea what else to do with a newborn vampire, the Pack makes her an honorary member. "She's ours." Twilight AU non-canon. Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please! I own nothing but the plot bunny.
1. Purgatory

**This is my first shot at a fic.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

It's been a year almost to the day that the Cullens took off. Edward spouting some bullshit about him not being human enough for me. _I deserve a normal life_...I live in Forks you jackass. There is no such thing as normal here.

I was sitting on an old driftwood log on First Beach in La Push, waiting as Leah ran to the refreshments cooler to get us another can of coke. My mind wandered as I watched the deep gray-blue waves of the Pacific reach for my bared feet on the pebbled beach. The sun was high in the sky, though inevitably hidden by fluffy gray clouds. My cream colored henley top and denim skinny jeans kept the chill at bay until my space heater returned with the drink.

I looked back to the beginning of how all this came to be, and I couldn't find it in myself to be angry. He left and I, of course, completely lost my mind, though no one knows that. I spent four months locked in my own purgatory, sitting in the weathered rocking chair in the corner of my room. The same chair Edward occupied during his nightly visits. The only time I had retreated from my self induced psychosis was to pretend I was alright for Charlie and for school. It wasn't very hard to convince people that I was okay. I had never really been a gossip queen or social butterfly and people left me alone for the most part.

A couple of people from school were ballsy enough to straight up ask me how I felt about Edward "ditching me", but all I told them was it wasn't his fault his family had to move to LA. That, of course was a cover. They didn't move to LA, but I couldn't deviate from their story. I'd promised them all that I would keep their secret and I wouldn't break that promise.

Four months into my purgatory, Jake showed up, rolling Billy into the kitchen and up to the table with a shit eating grin on his beautiful face. I'd had my back to the entryway when they entered, but when I heard the squeak of the wheelchair, I turned in time to catch a wink from Billy and see Jake's smile.

 _Uh oh._ I thought to myself. _They have something up their sleeves._

Meddling troublemakers. I had a feeling my father was in on this...Probably even the instigator.

I braced my hands against the yellowed linoleum countertop and leaned my butt against the cupboard behind me while I watched Jake finish pushing Billy up to the dining table. Jake's long muscled arm reached down, pulling the brake of the wheelchair, before straightening himself up to his...really tall height!

 _Woah_

Jake grew...a lot! Where four months ago he had been barely a head taller than my short five foot four, and skinny as a rail, here standing before me I watched slack jawed and wide eyed. He had to be almost six and a half feet tall. Jake's grin, oddly enough, stretched wider as he saw my incredulity.

"Like what you see, Bells?" He asked me as he made his way the few short steps from behind Billy at the table to me at the counter. Even his voice, which had been _just_ this side of puberty, had deepened to a honeyed bass. He held his hugely muscled arms open, his palms up, long thick fingers wiggling. "Come on, I ain't got all day. Gimme a hug!"

I internally shook myself out of my incredible stupor and launched myself into my best friend. He enclosed me into his chest, trapping me against him with his burliness. I snuggled my face into his neck, breathing him in. I'm not sure why, but he made me feel whole. The throbbing intensity in my chest had vanished completely in the Quileute's arms. This was the most life I had shown in four long months and I had a sneaking suspicion that this was exactly why Charlie thought to invite the two tribesmen over tonight.

Charlie wasn't big on words. He knew I was hurting over my loss, though he appreciated that I didn't go catatonic on him like some overly dramatic teenage pansies tended to do after a breakup. No, I kept my pain locked away, only to emerge when I sat in that rocking chair in the privacy of my own room.

"Jake!" I gasped into his neck. His hold tightened around my waist. My legs dangling many inches off the floor as he held me close. I couldn't squeeze another word out. Not for lack of air but because my emotions got ahold of me. I was so grateful to see him again. It had been far too long. Edward was never confortable with my going to La Push with Charlie. He had never told me why, but I appeased him as often as I could. I loved Edward with all that I had and I just couldn't bear to see the pain in his eyes when I would hop in the cruiser with my father to go to a bonfire or barbeque at Billy's.

That was over now. There was no Edward to give me his overly pleading expressions and in Jake's arms, there was no pain from him leaving me behind. There was only rightness, strength, and completeness. I didn't understand it, but I accepted it wholeheartedly.

Jake's arms slackened slightly and I slid down the length of his body before my converse clad feet touched the tiled floor of the kitchen. I glanced at Billy who was watching us with a twinkle in his eye and he winked again when he saw me looking. His tanned elder features alight with a mischievousness that I've never seen from him before. Billy was always very cordial, almost fatherly to me, but once he had tried to warn me against having Edward as my boyfriend and I didn't heed his warning, he'd grown distant. Almost cold. It was refreshing to see this happiness from him.

"Hey, Billy." I said as I stepped back from Jake and walked to the older man, bending slightly to kiss his cheek. His sleek black hair hung loose over his shoulders and I brushed it back with my hand as I hugged him close. His strong arms came up around my shoulders as he hugged me tightly.

"It's been too long, Bella. You've made an old man sad." His eyes still held the mischief, but I could see the truth of his statement clear as day. I looked to him with apology in my eyes as I straightened back up, once again running my fingers through his silky smooth hair. "No, Bells. Don't look at me like that. Everything happens for a reason and everything will be okay now. I love you like my own daughter -"

Billy was cut off by a loud snort coming from the kitchens entryway. We all turned our heads to see Charlie standing there, shoulder leaning against the door jamb dressed in his Forks Chief of Police uniform.

"You can't have her, old man. She's mine." His moustache twitched as he tried to keep his features stern. His deep brown eyes darted from Billy's to mine and back before he let out a low short guffaw.

"Keep it up, Charlie and you won't have a choice but to give her to me. You should've seen the greeting between these two!" Billy waved his hand between Jake and myself and I could feel my face heat up from my blush. Jake smiled widely as he threw his enormous arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to his side. Charlie's moustache lifted as he smiled a real smile for the first time in months. I smiled with them.

That was the first day I had felt whole. My world had been in the proverbial gutter but Jake, as always, made it beautiful.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Leah plopped herself down onto the driftwood next to me, hand stretched in my direction holding an ice cold can of coke-a-cola.

"Where the hell were you just now, Swan?" She asked me as she opened her own soda before taking a long pull of the fizzy liquid. Leah's short inky hair was cropped into an asymmetrical bob, longer on the left side by a couple of inches, shorn in the back. Her long tanned legs were displayed in her short cutoff denim shorts and her blue lace cami covered her top. She was barefooted also.

I glanced sideways at her before taking my own drink. Licking my lips, I pushed a strand of hair off my face and answered her, "Just remembering how Jake saved me from myself."

It was good an answer as any. It has been a year. I turned nineteen today and three days from now it will have been exactly a year that Edward broke my heart. I am whole now, no longer escaping to my own personal purgatory, but sometimes I still feel a twinge. An ache I can't explain. I don't miss Edward. I don't miss his love and my friends know this, but they are aware that something is missing for me. That something hasn't taken from my day to day life, but it's there sometimes nonetheless. I've been feeling it more and more as the anniversary of the start of my purgatory comes closer.

Leah stood and held her slim hand out toward me. Grasping onto her, I let her pull me up to standing and she pulled me into her side as we turned toward the parking lot of First Beach.

"Let's go get ready for tonight." She said to me.

 **Welp, I have no idea what I'm doing, but IF you want to read more, review!**


	2. Leah

**Welcome back!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

When Leah and I reached her house, just a mile from First Beach, we went up to her bedroom on the second floor. Leah lived with her mom, Sue and her younger brother, Seth.

The two story cape was old and in need of some repairs but Sue made sure it was clean and homely. The clapboard siding was a faded stained red with dark brown trim around the windows and doors. Two large dormer windows protruded from the top story overlooking First Street, which lead straight to First Beach. Too may trees stood in the way to get a view of the Pacific from the house, though. The flooring throughout the house was light stained redwood planks nailed down with railway nails. It was worn and scuffed from heavy daily activity but it gave the house character. The walls downstairs all matched in a deep cream, almost light beige. Soft lamps lit the living room and dining area. Upstairs was dressed much like the first floor, with the same flooring but the walls up here were all different. The heavy cream flowed up the staircase and into the hallway leading to the three separate bedrooms, but each bedroom had its own personality.

Sue's bedroom was a deep maroon color offsetting the light yellow furniture surprisingly well with shiny cherry baseboards. Seth's room was a light sky blue, but his furniture was a deep mahogany and he had bright white baseboards. His walls were covered in band posters and snapshots of friends. His footboard to his bed held his dirty cutoff cargo shorts and dirty socks.

 _He's such a boy..._

Leah's room, where I currently stood as Leah rummaged through her closet and dresser for something for us to wear tonight, was oddly stunning. It was drastically different than the stoic woman whom got along with no one. Well, no one but me. The flooring in her room was by far the nicest. There was minimal scuffing and she kept her floors buffed to shine. There were no dirty clothes lying on the floor or draped over footboards, no piles of papers on her dark cherry desk, no band posters on her lavender walls.

Yes, Leah is a clean freak. All of her dark cherry furniture was dusted, shining to perfection. Everything was in its place, her bed was made, pens and pencils in baskets, dark cherry framed photos of the Pacific Northwest forest hung symetrically on her walls.

Which is why I am standing at the foot of her bed with my mouth hanging open as Leah throws shirt after shirt at me cursing under her breath. Her pert derriere is up in the air as she bends over to rummage through the shoes at the bottom of her closet. The shirts she had thrown at me hit me. A soft swoosh of fabric, before landing on the floor at my feet.

Leah finally said, "Aha!" And stood up with a triumphant smile on her face, turning around toward me, holding up a pair of flat footed gold gladiator sandals. She gawked at me a moment before huffing and throwing the sandals on her bed then yanked my arm, gaining my immediate attention.

"What is wrong with you, Swan? You're supposed to be dressing!" She snapped. Her eyes told me she wasn't mad, but Leah wouldn't be Leah if she didnt snap at someone at least once an hour.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to wear _all_ of this?" I asked sarcastically as I waved my arms at the mess of brightly colored cloth lying at my feet. Without waiting for an answer, I squatted and chose a couple of lace camisoles and a black cropped jacket. One cami was black and I would layer the other over it, which was a dull yellow. I figured it would match the gold sandals nicely. The jacket was simply a necessity because it _is_ Forks. I would keep my blue denim jeans on.

Leah laughed at my sarcasm then proceeded to strip in front of me. Shedding her blue lace cami to replace it with a tight red v-neck tee, sans bra, she grabbed a blue denim cropped jacket with black lace pockets and shrugged it on. She stayed in her cropped denim shorts and slipped on a pair of black flats.

Taking my cue from her, I pulled my henley over my head and draped it over her footboard. I caught her watching me from the corner of my eye as I unhooked my plain white cotton bra and placed it with the shirt I'd just discarded. I took my time pulling on first the black lace cami, making a show of smoothing out any wrinkles and adjusting the lace hem to sit _just so_ on my hips. My nipples hardened under Leah's watchful gaze. Leah's breathing had gotten slightly heavier and I'm not even sure she realizes she moved closer to me. Pulling the yellow cami over the black one, adjusting it just as slowly, then shrugging on the black jacket, I turned to face Leah fully.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were hooded. I stood before her and did a little twirl, causing my ponytail to swish against my back.

"How do I do, milady?" I asked her. Leah had gotten her breathing regulated and her eyes weren't so hooded, but I could see her clenching her fists lightly, almost as if she were holding herself back from grabbing me.

I would have let her.

 _But_ in this weird push-pull thing we have going on, she does nothing but shake her head and looks me up and down. Same stoic look back on her stubborn face.

"Lookin' good sweet cheeks, now let's get going before you're late to your own party." Her voice was unusually husky before she cleared it and turned on her heel, leaving me to grab my borrowed sandals and run after her.

We made it to the beach late alright, but it is my party so damn them all. I was bombarded by hugs from all of my friends. Emily, Kim, and Rachel hung back for a moment while I was passed from one large Quileute to the next. I had to shed my jacket almost immediately with the heat that surrounded me. The girls had decorated a section of the beach near the forest beautifully. There were hurricane lanterns glowing in the trees where they hung from long strings of soft white Christmas lights, four large tables lined up in front of the trees and were filled with so much food, I couldn't begin to describe. Under the tables were coolers galore, holding all of tonight's refreshments. The bonfire was lit and huge, blue and green flickering in the orange flames due to the salt from the driftwood they used to light the fire. Camping chairs and old driftwood logs were scattered around the bonfire and beyond with thick flannel blankets lying stretched open on the sand for even more seating.

All of my boys were here, my friends, my family. Emily, Kim, and Rachel each came up to greet me, giving me hugs and wishing me a happy birthday. I kissed them each on the cheek and thanked them. Leah stayed by my side. My beautiful bronzed bodyguard. Emily and Leah still haven't resolved their issues over Sam, so tension was thick before the smaller native women headed toward the food tables. I looked up at my best friend and winked. She threw her slender toned arm around my shoulders and said, "Happy birthday, Bells." She kissed my cheek before dropping her arm, heading toward Jared.

Glancing around the beach, with the sun setting across the ocean, I took in all the scenery. My friends laughing, shoving each other playfully, tackling each other in displays of macho manliness. My girls were chatting at the food tables, the fire roaring between us. I loved it here. A far cry from the little girl trapped in her own purgatory. I have been accepted by the one group that should have shunned me. They should have banned me from the reservation. Never to be trusted, I was a _leech lover._ Instead of doing any of that, I was embraced. Brought into their fold and treated just like the rest of them. Slowly making my way around the fire to the food table, my eyes took in everything, my nose sniffed at the air, smelling the salty seawater, the smoke from the fire, the food I was getting closer to.

This was mine. My family. My pack.

 **Getting the hang of posting, I think. If anything comes out wonky let me know please. Hope you enjoy! Drop a review!**


	3. Topless

**Hello again! No, there isn't a second main character for Bella yet, mostly because I don't know where I want to take the story. Leah kinda got away with me last chap if you couldn't tell. Maybe as we go on, you can give me an opinion? For now, be aware of femslash, poly, and more. Not guaranteeing anything but, its all a possibility!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

_

I was enjoying my birthday party immensely. When I made my way to the food tables, I felt a blazing heat at my back. It felt really good seeing as the temperature was dropping as the sun continued to set and I had shed my jacket when I arrived. Turning around, paper plate filled to the brim in hand, I saw Jacob. His beautiful dark eyes sparkled and his lips pulled up into a soft smile. I smiled back at him and lowered my eyes as he leaned forward.

Placing a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, he said, "Happy birthday, Bells." When he pulled away, he continued, "After we eat this grub, how 'bout we go for a swim?"

I leaned back, both hands gripping my food filled plate and looked at him incredulously.

"A _swim_ , Jacob Black? Its like thirty five degrees in the water!" I started walking toward the fire to sit on a log and consume my dinner, Jake following and sitting beside me with his own plate.

"More like thirty. But come on, B. You know I won't let you catch cold!" He ducked his head and looked up at me under his lashes, his eyes widened almost comically as he gave me his perfected pout and puppy-dog eyes.

I playfully slapped his bicep and scooted further from him on the log.

"You don't play fair, wolfboy. I am not going in the water. Get that crazy thought out of your melon right now." I told him seriously.

Jake scooted toward me, not taking the hint that I was trying to get away. Or taking it and refusing to acknowledge it.

 _How rude._

More puppy-dog eyes, "Please, Bella? Pretty please? I'll keep you warm, I promise. You can even take the tanks off so you have something dry to put on afterward!"

I narrowed my eyes and raised my eyebrows, "That's going to encourage me? Skinny dipping?" I knew by now we had the attention of every wolf here. Some were blatantly staring - Paul, Quil, Leah. Others were pretending to be extremely engrossed in their own dinnerplates - Embry and Seth. Those two boys were so shy and adorable but let's face it, they're still eighteen and seventeen.

Jake pretended to look afronted, placing his large beefy hand over his heart dramatically and widening his eyes, "Bella! We all go topless!"

"No..." I started, pointing my plastic fork at his nose. "You boys go topless because you don't have boobies to worry about flailing around while you're doing your fancy flips in the surf."

Paul tried to hide his chuckles but they came out as strangled chokes while Quil's eyes got huge at the mention of flailing titties and Leah leaned back on her hands from where she was sitting cross legged on one of the flannel blankets. She wore a smirk on her lips and eyed said titties while we all waited for Jake to come up with the next part of his argument.

"Mighty fine flailing boobies they are too." He said lowly, causing every male around me to cough up loud laughs. Leah rolled her eyes but she was trying to hide her smiles. Sam, who was sitting across the fire, looked at me with mirth dancing in his eyes.

 _Oh no, Sammy Boy, don't you dare._

He did not heed my death glare. In fact, he gave me a full blown smile, eyes crinkled up in the corners, and wrinkled his nose at me. I knew where this was going already. Sam was a dead dog. He leaned down and whispered into Emily's ear, brushing her long silky black hair away as he did so. Her eyes glazed over a moment while Sam's heated breath fanned across the side of her face. Once Sam was finished speaking, Emily's eyes shot to mine and widened. I shook my head frantically. I didn't know what Sam said but that evil brawny man was always pranking me. This was not going to be in my favor. I pulled the only card I could.

Standing from the log, I marched over to Sam and stood over him. Well, I tried to stand over him. Even sitting in a camping chair his head came almost eye level with me. I glared anyway.

"What was that, Sam?" I used my scariest voice. Paul laughed at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about smallfry." He said innocently. "I was just telling Emily what I had planned for her tonight, that's all." He was still smirking. He must be lying but that didn't stop my blush. He giggled. Sam actually giggled at me. I glared harder.

"No topless swimming for me! It's my birthday and I say, no topless swimming for me!" I pointed my plastic fork at his face then spun around to dump my trash in the bin at the end of the table row.

After discarding my food, thinking I won this round of let's embarrass Bella Swan, I headed around the beach to start cleaning up anything my messy boys may have left behind while eating. Passing by Paul who was sitting beside Quil in a set of camping chairs, I smiled. Quil had a pair of straws stuck up his nose, his top lip pulled back above his top teeth and his lower lip poised tight over his bottom teeth. It made his nose flip up slightly.

"I'm a walrus." He said, but he didn't fix his lips to speak so it was slurred. Paul slapped him upside the head and one of the straws flew out of a nostril at me.

I jumped back, "Ew! Gross you guys. Quil you look stupid." I laughed at Quil's mock hurt facial expression and kept walking.

Jake pulled me down into his lap as I tried to pass him to say hi to my girls. I hadn't had much time to speak to them since I got here aside from greetings and I missed them. However, Jake's heat felt good. It was a balmy fifty something degrees out, so not too bad, but it was expected to drop into the fourties tonight. Typical September weather. Jake nuzzled his nose into the side of my neck, inhaling my scent. He told me it calms him. I told him I felt the same way, thinking back to the day he saved me from myself. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I cuddled my back against his chest, moving my hips to get comfortable on his tree trunk thighs. He was clad in a black pair of cutoff cargo shorts and a tight dark green tee. His bulging muscles flexed as he tightened his hold around my waist.

"Please stop wriggling." He whispered into my ear and I blushed. I tried to keep still while he gained control over his body and just lay still against his chest. His breathing was labored and he kept taking large swallows of my scent. I peeked at him from under my lashes, tilting my head to see his face better.

"Are you okay? I can hop off if you're uncomfortable." I didn't want any awkwardness between us. Jake and I were very close but we were both still virgins and I was sure feeling his boner would make things pretty awkward. He was my best friend and I loved him very much. It wasn't a brotherly love. I didn't love any of my guys like brothers just like I didn't love Leah like my sister. It wasn't the all consuming powerful crash of love like I'd had with Edward but it was love nonetheless.

"Are you crazy? I love how you feel in my lap." He snuggled his face against my neck again, breathing deeply before lifting his head to meet my eyes. "I never want to let you go."

 _And this is where it gets awkward!_

Instead of correcting him as I should or reprimanding him, as I should...I let it go. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his bulky shoulder. I felt his body shake slightly and heard his low chuckle.

"You don't even have to say anything. You're an open book, but I don't care, Bella because it's how I feel. You feel perfect right where you are." He paused for a moment and I felt him lift his chin higher, probably to look at someone else. "You'd feel much better," he started slowly and quietly, "If you were soaking _wet in my lap!"_ He ended his statement in a loud yell as he stood fluidly and started running to the water's edge.

" _Jake!"_ I yelped. My arms doing pinwheels, my legs kicking out as he ran closer to the cold surf. " _Don't you fucking dare, Jacob!"_

Chortles were erupting around us as, I noticed, all the guys were running with Jake. He stopped still for just a moment, easily holding me tight though I squirmed like kitten about to get dunked...That's exactly how I felt at the moment. I did toss a look his way, wondering why he stopped. My look didn't stop my pinwheeling or my squeals of protest. I saw Leah running toward me.

 _My savior! My beautiful bronzed bodyguard!_

Leah stepped up to me and held my arms still. She gave me an apologetic smile and I was confused. Why was she sorry? I was so grateful she was saving -

 _Oh that little bitch._

Leah yanked both lace camis up over my head in one swipe and then Jake was off again! I had just enough time between my squealing and flailing to throw her a betrayed look before I was under the waves.

She was bent in half laughing her ass off so she didn't see.

My feet hit the bottom of the sea floor and I shoved up, my head breaking the waves, my hands shoving the hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my face, and my boobies...they were flailing. My boys were laughing and throwing each other around and then my eyes caught Sam's eyes. His smirk was in place and his eyes held his laughter as they darted to the side.

Emily!

She was topless too! In fact, all my girls were except Leah who was still bent over on the beach laughing her ass off at my expense. I waddled as hard as I could toward Emily through the choppy cold waves. When I knew she could hear me, I gave her the stink eye,

"Traitor." I winked so she knew I wasn't really upset. I mean, my breasts were out, I could cut diamonds with my nipples, I was soaking wet. But I wasn't mad. I turned to Sam and pointed my skinny finger at his nose.

"I just knew you were trouble!"

He chuckled as I swam over to Jake and jumped on his back. He stiffened and his hands wound behind him to cup the backs of my thighs, holding me up. My breasts pressed firmly against his heated muscular back. It felt so good, the heat. My nipples didn't hurt anymore.

"Whatcha doing, Bells?" He asked me hesitantly.

I pressed my lips to the underside of Jake's ear and gave him a small kiss. I heard the catch in his breath, felt his fingers tighten on my thighs.

My tongue darted out from between my lips, touching his ear lobe quickly before I whispered low enough so only Jake would hear me, "This is the closest you will ever be to my naked flailing boobies again, Black."

I slid slowly off his back, as his hands had loosened their grips once I licked his ear. He could feel every inch as my nipples rubbed against him the whole way down his body. It felt good, I won't lie. Doesn't mean I have to tell him that!

I waddled as sexy as I could toward the beach through the waves and once on the pebbled sand again, I grabbed my tanks out of Leah's hand and walked toward the fire with my head held high.

"Happy birthday, Bells!" Someone yelled from the water.

I could hear them all laughing. Jerks.


	4. Plucked

**The drama starts to pick up in this chap. Hope I do it justice!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I sat as close as I could to the bonfire to dry my sopping wet jeans. Jared came up behind me and draped a thick flannel blanket over my shoulders then sat down next to me. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. He didn't even flinch when my cold wet hair hit his pec as I leaned my head against his chest. I couldn't even curse his shape shifter heat because right now, I was soaking it up. Lucky duck was already dry!

"You okay, Bella? You're not mad at us are you?" His voice was liquid tenor in my ear. Jared was another rock of mine. If Jake pushed too hard, as he ought to do, Jared was always there as my sounding board. He knew Jake and I were just real close friends, but he also knew, that though Jacob has always wanted more, I wouldn't get involved with him deeper because he would imprint.

"I'm good, Jay. I'm cold, but I'm good." I sighed as I snuggled closer to my friend. He smelled like honeysuckle and ginger. Sweet and tart.

I looked around the bonfire, letting my eyes pass over my friends who were lounging around on blankets. All the chairs, tables, and food had been towed off and the beach had been cleaned up from our fun. The hurricane lanterns and Christmas lights still twinkled away and the fire kept us warm. Talking lowly amongst ourselves, we were enjoying the evening. The birthday song had been sung - much to my chagrin -, cake had been served and devoured, and now we were relishing in _pack_. Groups of three or four huddled around the fire, each of us all touching one way or another. Leah sat at my feet, slender fingers wrapped around my calves as she massaged me, warming me up and drying my jeans with her body heat. Jared sat with his arm around me still, Paul at his side. Their thighs barely touching. Reaffirming the pack bond through touch.

Rachel was snuggled into Paul's other side and Jake sat behind his sister, letting her lean her back into his chest while he combed her shoulder length hair with his fingers. Quil, Seth, and Embry sat opposite the fire, all cross legged, knees touching, gabbing about tomorrow's volleyball game the boys had planned. They were hoping some _hot chicks_ would come down from the Neah Bay's Makah Rez. I smiled at them. Sam and Emily snuggled up under a flannel blanket and were kissing fairly heavily. Kim eyed me from Emily's side but I ignored her. She knew not to be jealous.

It was getting close to midnight and just as Sam lifted his face from Emily's, presumably to tell us to get lost, his head whipped toward the forest. All the wolves had gone eerily still, staring off in the same direction. The night was silent, save for the waves gently lapping at the shore and our breathing. Now, normally when my boys go still like this, you keep quiet. It is obvious that they are listening to something, however, not all of us have the same sense of sanity and Kim opens her mouth.

"What? What is it?" I can hear the shake in her voice but as Sam places his palm over her mouth, her eyes pop wide and I can see her tanned skin pale visibly. Sam speaks lowly, too lowly for me to hear and suddenly there's movement. Sam stands and yanks Emily up with him, her head jerking back almost violently as she rights herself. She shoots Sam a small glare but I see understanding in her eyes. Kim looks like she will be sick as Emily grabs her hand and heads toward where Rachel and myself have already stood up. Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil, and Sam are standing close to the tree line, glaring under the hurricane lanterns, shedding their shirts and shorts before they phase. Seth, Embry, and Leah are circled around us non-supernaturals.

The air is thick with tension, I just knew it. I knew something was coming, I could feel it. It was too good to be true to have such a good run with my friends. So close to my anniversary of my purgatory? Something had to celebrate it, right? As Seth and Embry start slowly, quietly leading the four of us girls toward the parking lot of the beach, Leah steps back and, without shedding her clothes, morphs into the beautiful silver gray of her wolf. Her proximity causes Kim to gasp, which Embry tries to stifle by cupping her mouth with his hand.

 _I love that girl but this is not rocket science. Shut up_

The boys stop leading us away and we stand stock still, visibly trembling from our nerves.

My phased wolves stand in a united line with their backs toward us and the fire. Tails swishing low and dangerous. Hackles raised, rumbling growls spilling between pulled back lips, showcasing deadly supernatural teeth. All five of my boys are bent low on their forelegs, long deadly claws digging at the earth as they prepare to lunge at whatever is coming our way.

And it is coming. Loud and fast. My hearbeat picks up but I don't make a sound. Embry still has his hand over Kim's mouth, her eyes filled with tears as she desperately tries to hold back her sobs. I grasp her hand in mine, never taking my eyes off my wolves.

Suddenly, a large black wolf raises up on his hind legs. Sam. He looks like a Clydesdale, ready to buck a rider off his back, but instead of taking off, as he drops down, I see he's got something pinned under his front paws. I never saw it coming. The four other wolves surround Sam while he brings his black muzzle down to whatever he has pinned beneath his monstrous paws. His teeth gleaming in the firelight, dripping gooey, shiny drool. Jake lifts his russet head and catches my eyes. I stiffen.

 _What? What are you looking at me for?_

Kim's grip on my hand becomes painful and Leah starts circling us. Embry and Seth close us in tighter together, their bodies stiff with tension. I missed something, I just know it. Something was communicated that my sorry little human ears could not hear. I can barely breathe but I don't break contact with Jake's yellow ringed orbs. He's frantic and that makes me frantic.

But I'm not stupid. I know I am best protected right here in this heated circle of wolf and imprint. I cannot break free just to squelch my curiosity. Oh how I want to! What does Sam have under his heavy paws? Why is my best friend so frantic? Paul, Quil, and Jared keep swishing their tails but they don't break their own circled formation around whatever it is Sam has pinned.

Leah keeps circling the six of us. Embry and Seth are stock still, waiting on orders from their alpha. What do we do now? We've been told during mock fights that if there's no time to order us away, we stay. We don't split the pack because there are plenty to watch us without splitting us up. No speaking. That's a huge rule that Kim just can't wrap her mind around. Distractions are dangerous!

We've had many mock fights. Imprints are not always allowed to attend. When the girls stay home, that's when the guys pretend they had enough time to send us away and one wolf always stands guard. A lot of times though, the girls attend. I am not an imprint, but I've always been included. When we pretend there's no time for Sam or Jake - his beta - to order us home, the imprints gather in a tight circle and three wolves close in around us, keeping us safe on all sides. This is no mock fight. This is the real deal.

Sam dips his massive dripping jaws closer to the thing he has trapped. I can only assume it's a vampire. What else would frighten Jake? My question is, why is he looking at _me_ so frantically?

I get my answer quicker than I really wanted. While the five wolves are riveted on their catch and the three surrounding my girls and me are also hooked on the scene in front of them, we forgot one very important thing. One very large weakness when dealing with the supernatural. Beings that are strong, fast, smart, and can most importantly...jump. Beings that can shove themselves off of the ground or a tree or a boulder, launch themselves as if they can take flight.

I am plucked.

 _Oh holy motherfuckingshit!_

Plucked away, straight up in the air by my hair! My ponytail, to be exact. I always knew it made for a good hand holder, I just figured I'd be in a much better position than I find myself now.

 **Well sorry not sorry! Leave a review and find out what happens next!!**


	5. Bitten

**I won't be changing points of view often but this was necessary.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Leah's POV**

I could see the blood red eyes of the leech staring into Sam's as if he were staring into my own thanks to the pack mind. He was snarling and spitting venom under my alpha's gigantic paws. Sam's front left paw claimed a spot right at the base of the bloodsucker's throat, his long thick claws extracted, digging into the stoney flesh of his opponent. Sam's hind legs pressed down onto each leg of the vampire so he couldn't kick him away. Each of his arms were pinned down, spread wide, Paul holding one down while Jared held the other and Quil kept his eyes on any movement to help when necessary. Red eyes met the black ringed with yellow of Jake's, almost as if he knew exactly who he was and started speaking so fast and low, we wolves had a hard time understanding him.

"She's dead. You'll never see her again. She's dead! She's dead!" His voice was raspy and pitched too low for human ears and Jake's head jerked up fast, his eyes filled with panic as they locked on Bella's. Her eyes widened and her trembling body stilled. One of her hands was white knuckled in Kim's death grip, the other held close to her chest in a tight fist.

The leech couldn't hear us but we chanted it anyway, all of us over and over keeping up a constant stream of growls and snarls of our own.

" _You cannot have her, she is ours!"_

The leech laughed a high manical laugh, his eyes rolling back in his head when Sam's claws dug further into his neck. The snarls and spit kept leaping from his lips, his blonde hair ruffling in the breeze of hot wolf breath. His dirty jeans were torn from Sam's hind claws and his brown leather jacket was hanging open, exposing his chest and stomach.

 _Dirty fucking parasite._

I kept a constant circle around my charges. My silver gray tail puffed out in warning, swooshing low behind me. My chest rumbled with my growls as my mind's eye kept watch on the leech Sam had. No one was getting through our flanks. We had practiced drills many times and we had it down almost one hundred percent. If I could duct tape Kim's lips together we would have been golden.

 _Let's just end this already, Sam. Rip his fucking head off._ Paul was anxious to start tearing into stinky stone flesh.

 _We need to get some answers first. We have to keep everyone protected!_ Sam snarled back at Paul in his head. He didn't like the situation any more than the rest of us but as alpha of a wolf pack, tough calls are made. We had to find out who this leech thought was going to die because it wasn't one of ours. Not on Sam's watch.

I followed Sam's thoughts even as I enclosed my circle tighter around my group. Embry and Seth kept their bodies still from the phase. They knew they had to be on the lookout. There was a threat against one of their own. Someone's life was in danger.

I knew, of course, who the leech was threatening. We had been keeping her safe for months. I was confused though because this blonde leech was new. We had never seen him before and I could scent the human in him still, even through the burning sweet of his vampire stench, he was a newborn. A recently made vampire and unfortunately I can guarantee who made this fucker. As those thoughts ran through my head, Jake's eyes widened infinitesimally as they darted from Bella's to mine and back. However, I didn't have time to think one more thing because suddenly Bella was soaring above us, held by her hair, her eyes snapped closed tightly.

I didn't think I just acted. I leapt straight up, pushing off my powerful hind legs and straight up into the air, ready to yank my best friend back to safety. As I jumped, Sam tore the head off his own leech, tossing the head into the bonfire behind him. The flames roared high as the exposed venom caught. My jaws were open, a loud roar echoing into the otherwise silent night from my mouth. The closest thing to me was Bella's dangling foot, the leech was moving fast but this was slow motion. Time had practically stopped as I wrapped my supernatural teeth around the sole of my own golden gladiator sandal. The red head laughed when I found no purchase. A high pitched, childlike giggle. She was moving too quickly. The sandal came off with a sickening snap. All the wolves were in action trying to beat the red head to her destination, but once my feet touched pebbled beach again, I stood frozen, sandal dangling from one of my elongated fangs and watching in horror how Bella's ankle was twisted. The bone protruded through the skin, blood trickled down to her toes. I had broken her ankle. I had nearly torn the fucking thing off her leg! Amazingly, Bella hadn't opened her mouth to scream. She hadn't made a noise. She had to be scared out of her mind, the leech that has been stalking her for over six months finally has her.

 _"She didn't know she was being stalked, Lee."_ I heard Jared say.

I knew this, of course, but I couldn't exactly focus just yet. I spit the sandal out of my mouth and turned my head toward my brothers. Embry and Seth immediately had gone into action, scooping the girls up and running back to Sam's house. The girl's shrieks of terror could be heard for miles.

Only seconds had passed while I shook myself and took off toward my packmates. The red head had landed on the side of a large tree and climbed quite agiley with only one free hand up a few branches. Away from our snapping jaws. She giggled again as she jumped from tree to tree like a God damn squirrel while the six of us raced on from the ground below her. Bella's body bouncing hard against tree trucks and branches, her eyes still slammed shut, the grip on her hair had to be painful and her ankle looked as if it could fall off her leg at any moment. Blood from Bella's wounds dripped down on us as we tracked the leech, hoping and praying she would come low enough for one of us to get a good grip on her cold corpse body.

The pack mind was chaos. Everyone was screaming at the other and I could hardly tell tenor from bass as their voices collided in my brain.

" _Grab her leg when she's close enough!"_

 _"Sam, I can leap off a tree like she did and grab Bells!"_

 _"Paul, Quil, run ahead, we have to try and cut her off!"_

 _"Do you smell anymore leeches? What if this is a trap?"_

I was the fastest because I was the smallest and one suggestion had me plotting and planning, scanning my surroundings as my paws thudded through the underbrush. I saw my opening, a clearing up ahead. That must have been where the leech was headed in the first place because her leaping pace slowed down, which ironically helped me immensely.

Spotting an opening between two trees just before the leech reached the clearing, I leapt up onto a large boulder then tucked my body low and close like a cat. Pouncing off the boulder, I was off like a shot! The leech, the _fucking leech_ , saw me and _fucking bit_ my best friend in the neck! Just pulled her up by her ponytail and latched on. She knew this was the end for her. My large wet jowls closed around Bella's dainty waist as the red head leapt into the clearing, preparing to take off to safety. Surprisingly the leech let go of Bella's hair easily and I landed as softly as I could then laid Bella down at the edge of the clearing, standing guard over her.

The bloodsucker's high pitched giggle was cut off abruptly when she noticed two of my pack were waiting for her. Dark gray stood sentry next to chocolate brown, loud snarls erupted from their mouths, echoing off the surrounding trees. She was trapped. Her pause gave the rest of the pack time to close in on her. She whipped her face from side to side, her bright ringlet red hair seemingly floating around her face as she did so. She bent her body low in a defensive stance, her arms held away from her body, fingers twisted into claws, ready to fight for her unlife.

This was it, the bitch we had been tracking, fighting, running off for _months._ This was her end. Bella's breathing was steady but her heartbeat was fluttering like a helecopter. I could smell the venom flowing through her small body, healing the wounds quickly. I kept my body positioned over her as I watched my brothers leap at the vampire all at once, each wolf grabbing an appendage, clothing, hair and pulling, yanking at her. Screeching metal sounded through the clearing as the red head bitch was torn apart, her venom soaking the grass and flowers. Her pained screams cut short as Jake tore her head from her neck, mouth gaping as wide as her eyes before landing face first on the ground. A thick chocolate brown leg came down on the back of her skull, stepping roughly, perhaps an accident but we could hear his thoughts. Quil couldn't stand the bitch, more so than the rest of us.

Paul and Jared had phased to human to build a fire for the leech and the rest of them gathered venom dripping stone pieces. Once she was ash, the boys phased and dressed, they joined me in my guard duty over our packmate. Our broken, bleeding, _bitten_ , packmate. I quickly phased human and carefully grabbed the yellow cami off of Bella to wear. Sam handed me a pair of shorts, though I have no damn clue where he got them.

"What do we do now, Sam?" I whimpered out. I couldn't bear to see my Bella turn into a leech, a bloodsucker, but I would not kill her. "Do we let her go wild? Do we help her? What do we tell the council!?"

 _"Leah_ , calm!" Sam used his alpha command as I was becoming increasingly hysterical. This was our _packmate!_ What did he expect? Nonetheless, I couldn't disobey a command even if I wanted to and I calmed down almost instantly.

Sam's alpha tenor resounded through the clearing, the air thick with the smokey stench of burned leech, "We aren't killing her. I don't know what we are going to do about anyone or anything, but for now let's just get her back to Jake's and think this over. We've got three days to decide." He paused and huffed a snort through his nose. "I will tell you all one thing though, no one will take her from us. She's ours."

 **Ruh roh, Raggy!**

 **Okay, okay guys, I already know what kind of vamp Bella is going to be. I need your help and I'll ask that you drop a review with your thoughts: Who should be Bella's mate? Should she stick with the pack? OC? (I do have someone in mind if we go that route)**

 **Or should we just steal Jasper? Peter? Garrett? Love all of those sexy possessive men. How about Edward?**

 ***cackles maniacally***

 **Review!**


	6. Pinata

**Unless otherwise noted, all chaps are in Bella's POV.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I was flying. I've only been in an airplane every summer my entire life, so this lightweight tummy tossing feeling was not new to me, however this was definitely _not_ the same as flying in an airplane. This was torture. My scalp was on fire, I could literally feel the follicles in the roots of my hair being torn out. My eyes were shut tight. The moment I was ripped up and away from my tight, safe circle with my friends, I slammed my eyes shut so hard I saw stars. A split moment later, not only was my head hurting but my ankle was throbbing. I could feel warm liquid tickling my ankle as my legs continued to dangle in the air. I knew, of course, that a vampire had me but who and why? I haven't seen or heard from any vampires in a year! And I was in La Push! The most protected area in the Pacific Northwest...I'm in too much pain to consider this any longer. It feels like I'm being used as a fucking pinata, bouncing off what I only assume is trees or rocks. I refuse to open my eyes. Hearing the gleeful tinkle of laughter coming from above me as we continue to soar through the air, my stomach twists in a hard knot of anxiety.

 _So glad this is fun for you, asshole._

The four month long purgatory I had shrouded myself in last year seems to have prepared me quite well for this exact event. My mind was already shutting itself down as my arm snapped against the rough bark of yet another tree. Deep gray fog loomed at the edges of my consciousness, crawling forward to envelope my mind's eye. Most likely to prepare my feeble human brain for death or worse...

 _Undeath_

Nope. There's no way that's going to happen. My family will save me. I know they will because I can hear their sharp barks and grumbling snarls beneath me. Their thunderous paws beating the forest bracken down as they pursue their attacker echo in my ears, even as the sounds fade away. If for some strange reason my wolves can't save me from turning into their greatest enemy, I know in my heart they will _take care_ of the problem. The fog is thicker now and it is a struggle to hear what is going on anymore.

I feel myself on the cool ground. Leaves poke irritatingly at the open wounds on my back and arms and a blazing heat hovers above my face. How did I get on the ground? I know I should be in an enormous amount of pain but the fog is growing thicker by the second.

I am deaf.

My eyes are still clamped shut, so I am blind.

My limbs tingle.

 _I'm sitting at the dining room table in Charlie's kitchen, my fingers idly picking at the chipped linoleum tabletop, across from my father. He's staring at me, I can feel the weight of his gaze like an anvil and I'm refusing to acknowledge his stare. He can stare all he wants but it's not going to make me explain anything. I'm his daughter, not a criminal. We are at home, not at his station. Stubbornly, I keep my eyes on my fingers and keep picking away at the table. Charlie's large calloused hand lands roughly on mine, his flannel covered arm stretched across the table. My eyes fly up to meet his and I see something I recognize...stubbornness. Well, crap that just won't do. I yank my fingers from his grasp and lower my eyes again..._

There's a burning sensation trying to force it's way through the thick gray fog but I am content to ignore it.

 _My old red Chevy kicked the bucket today. I almost started bawling when halfway home from Jake's house, the whole cab shook as the engine stuttered and choked before the exhaust backfired. It would take me another ten minutes to walk the One-oh-One to get to Charlie's but I knew the second I hopped out of the truck, a wolf would scream at me for not being careful. It's not like there's a constant threat of vampires. Stupid mutts._

I have a feeling I'll be eating those thoughts when I wake up...If I wake up. My heart is racing loudly in my chest, my arms and legs are lead weights, but surprisingly I feel safe. The burning tingle in my body is heating up but I will not let go of my purgatory.

 _Edward's face hovers above me. His beautiful ocher eyes sparkle in the fading daylight as we lie in the meadow. His sweet scent billows over my face and I inhale deeply before his cold hard lips press lightly to mine. The butterflies in my stomach beat terribly against my ribcage, my heart thuds loudly, and I wrap one tiny hand around his lightly muscled forearm. His cool hand cups my cheek, keeping his lips pressed to mine, but he doesn't move his them...Just lying here under him in this non-kiss, the butterflies retreat, defeated and sad again. I turn my face to the side, breaking the kiss and stare off to the side of the meadow, watching the pine needles sway in the light breeze. He's staring at me, boring a hole in my temple with his gaze and I know he's hurt. I have never broken a kiss with him before. I hate hurting him._

There's someone sitting next to me and I can tell it's one of my wolves due to the warmth at my side. I'm not quite sure if it's a welcome heat or not seeing as my veins are swelled with its own liquid fire. I have a terrible feeling that I know what's happening to me and I am not happy at all.

 _Jasper turned from his seat on the sofa to watch my descent down the grand spiral staircase at the Cullen's home. My fingers grip the bannister tightly, sliding further down with each step. I hear him inhale a gasp, most likely louder than he intended and I feel a quick burst of desire that I recognize as his personal emotion. I know it's his and not mine because when he manipulates my emotions it feels different. My own emotions I feel from within but when Jasper gives me his, it seeps into my skin. I don't mind though, I know I look good because his fae-like mate has been plucking, waxing, and caking me for the last three hours. I feel beautiful and I want to be desired. Tonight is a big night...I get to meet some of Carlisle's closest friends._

I miss Jasper. I miss them all but I cannot tell my family that. Yes, we are close and I can tell them almost everything and perhaps they would even tolerate my feelings but they have been so perfect, letting me in on their secret - okay so I kinda slapped Paul in the face and he _showed_ me their secret - I don't want to hurt them or make them think that I want my vampire family back.

 _Renee just breezed through the door at our home in Phoenix, bringing the lustrous scents of creosote and sage with her as she flutters by me carrying way too many bags. Her light mahogany hair is frizzed from the desert heat and held back from her face with two butterfly clips. Setting the large fabric totes in front of me at the kitchen table, she sighs dramatically before she starts talking a mile a minute in her airy voice, "Bella, you won't believe the sales I found today! You're going to just love all these things I got for us to do together. There's a learn how to sew kit that comes with a DVD and -" I cut her off with a whistle and a raise of my hand. She expected this so she clamps her lips shut and mimes locking them._

Oh God what am I supposed to do? I'll never be able to see my parents again! I don't want to die but is being a bloodthirsty walking corpse any better? Why would my wolves let this proceed when they will just have to kill me the moment my heart stops beating? Nothing makes any sense. My heart starts pounding harder and faster in my chest and though my limbs are still dead weight, there's no longer a burning trail singeing my veins as it seems the heat has decided to converge onto my chest.

 _Leah, Jared, and Embry have chosen this night to bombard me with way too personal questions. This was supposed to be movie night but instead they dragged me unwillingly from Sam's big comfy chair to sit on Embry's bed at Jared's house. Embry moved in with Jared after he was offered his own cabin from the Tribal Elders as compensation for being a protector. The questions started innocently enough...Am I a virgin? Yes. Okay so that wasn't very innocent and it went from bad to worse from there. I think my face is permanently crimson. When Jared asked if he could watch me blow Embry, I choked out a big fat, "_ No! _" and ran straight to Sam's with their raucous laughter trailing me._

The pain was gone and I didn't waste any time opening my eyes. I knew the wolves would be on guard and I didn't want to startle them into eating me any faster than they planned. I needed to say goodbye to my wolves. It was already unfair that I couldn't say goodbye to Charlie or Renee.

Leah was sitting next to me softly rubbing my arm with her eyes closed, her head leaned on the headboard of the bed I was lying on. I took a tenative breath of the air. It was cloying, thick with dust and sweat. My beautiful bronzed bodyguard opened her onyx eyes and looked down at me.

"It's about time, sleeping beauty. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." Her voice was soft as if she didn't want to startle me and set off some crazy leech instinct. I took another small breath and exhaled in a gust. Leah raised an eyebrow at me and I turned my face toward my own arm where her slender fingers rubbed gently up and down. I flicked my tongue out, tasting her. Her fingers stilled and she slowly removed her hand from my arm while I looked back up at her.

"You taste really good, Lee, but I don't want to eat you." I paused and took another breath before, "Well, maybe..." I knew I would be blushing but since that couldn't give me away, my best friend scrunched her face up in confusion until I heard a hard snort from one of my wolves outside the door of the room we were in. Realization dawned on Leah's exotic features and she smirked at me. I was embarrassed but that didn't last long as my mind was running a million miles a second. The dust particles floating in the air, the different tastes and smells from inside the cabin's bedroom, the sounds of the animals in the forest, music of the wind, breathing and heartbeats of my wolves. There was so much to take in I just couldn't concentrate so I did what I had to do and I found purgatory.

I shoved everything to the back of my expansive vampire mind and I sat up slowly. Leah looked at me, her fingers stretched toward me as if she was preparing to restrain me should I launch myself away, but I stood from the bed and placed my barefeet on the floor before turning back to her.

I spoke softly, "I'm okay, Leah. I didn't want this and I know it's your duty to protect the tribe. You all have to do what you must so please, let's just go outside and get this over with. I promise, I won't fight you..." Leah's eyes filled with tears and her face flushed bright. Her fingers curled inward to her palms while she clenched her fists but she stayed sat on the bed.

I stepped close to her, bending only slightly to look directly into her eyes, "Baby, it's okay, please don't cry. I love you all so much and I never want to hurt you or another human being." My chest felt tight and my eyes filled with stinging venom tears that would never fall. My words started to sound strangled even though my voice now had a musical lilt. I noticed all my wolves outside the cabin had stopped breathing. I was sure my vampire stench - the sickly sweet cotton candy bleach they've always complained about - was getting irritating and uncomfortable. There was no reason to drag this out any longer so I straightened up, patted down my filthy, bloodstained black camisole, and walked out the bedroom door.

 **O.o**


	7. Love

**The requests are coming in and I couldn't feel more honored. You guys are super sweet with your reviews.**

 **Leah is in the lead for Bella's mate and if it wasn't entirely obvious, Edward is out!**

 ***giggle***

 **I knew that already.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it**.

_

Walking slowly out the bedroom door of the old rustic cabin, I caught my reflection in a mirror that hung on the wall of the living room straight across from me. I froze. The demon red eyes that stared back at me made me shiver involuntarily. They glittered like rubies, still shining from my unshed tears. My once shoulder length brown hair now hung a few inches longer in a chestnut mahongany blend of colors and was a knotted mess at the nape of my neck. My slender shoulders protruded elegantly, extending down long toned ivory arms. I glanced down at my attire and wrinkled my nose, it stunk. I was covered in dried blood and leaf litter but it also smelled as if one of my boys pissed on me, the stench of ammonia was strong. My once clean blue denim skinny jeans were in tatters from the knees down with caked blood at the hems and splotches of dirt and leaves everywhere else. Surprisingly, my skin didn't have any filth to it. Looking back up to the mirror across the room, I realize I had stepped closer unintentionally. Now directly in front of the mirror, I could examine my high cheekbones, dusty rose lips parted in awe, my dainty nose flared as I continued to scent the air around me.

The cabin seemed to only consist of the bedroom and living room. There was no kitchen or bathroom so I assumed this was used as a small hunting station deep in the La Push wilderness. Spaced evenly on the wall to my left was an old plaid couch with tears showing the spongy yellow padding of the cushions, an old oak end table with a lamp whose base was made of some kind of bone. Its shade was missing and the bulb looked burnt out, as I could see the broken filament inside it. In front of the couch laid a coarse looking bear skin rug in a soft brown color, though its fur was dotted with dust. Turning to my right I found the door leading outside was wide open and saw my wolves staring back at me wide eyed. There was no digust on their features and this confused me. Quil's mouth hung open and he even licked his lips.

 _This doesn't make any sense._

I was so distracted from my perusal of the cabin that I started floating toward the door, toward my wolves. Each wolf backed up a couple steps and I froze. I knew they would be leery of me so I made a mental note to slow my movements down. Jacob stepped toward me and my breath caught in my throat. He is a fucking God! My pathetic human eyes couldn't handle all the wonderous beauty that stood before me. Like Leah, his skin was a smooth bronze and I knew would feel like the finest silk. The muscles of his biceps flexed slightly and his ab muscles clenched. All my boys were topless, dressed only in their cutoff cargos or denim shorts. A scent tickled my nose, one I'd never smelled before which honestly isn't too shocking considering I had never been so powerfully connected to my senses before. It smelled tart, tangy, and almost sweet. Glancing down toward Jake's tree trunk thighs I realized with shock that I was sniffing his arousal, made obvious by the rather large bulge at the front of his shorts. My eyes shot back up to his, wide and even more confused, and I backed up a step almost bumping into Leah if her warmth hadn't alerted me to her presense. Her heartbeat registered in my ears almost immediately afterward and I tensed.

Jake may be attracted to my new skin, my vampire lure, but now I was trapped, he had me right where he could easily take my unlife, his attraction didn't mean shit. Maybe this was their plan, corner me and make it quick.

 _Please make it quick..._

Leah's hand touched my shoulder but I didn't take my eyes off my advancing best friend. His cropped black hair, his straight nose, his rugged tribal features, his lips pulled up in a...smile? Why is he smiling, he should be _sneering_ at me. I'm a filthy bloodsucker. My red eyes and stinky stench are proof of that alone! My mind practically shut the hell down when Jake stopped inches in front of me and lifted his face slightly, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air around us. His smile widened and he said, "Don't bite me, Bella. I'm gonna hug you."

His rumbled words, where his steps had frozen me, turned me into a literal statue. No more breathing for me. I clamped my eyes shut in fear, not for myself, but for Jacob. Is he crazy? I'll be able to feel his blood rushing through his veins, feel his heartbeat pounding against my chest as if my own had come alive again. Then he was touching me, embracing me wholly, his large arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close to him and his nose buried in the rat's nest at the nape of my neck. I stood stock still, not wanting him to think I was going to fight him if he chose this moment to tear my head from my neck.

After a few long moments he pulled back slightly and I opened my eyes, his nose nearly brushing mine as he bent low to look at me, "Hug me back, Loca."

He sounded amused and dipped his head back into my neck, embracing me tighter than before. Tentatively, scared out of my mind that I might break my wolfy best friend, I lifted my arms and wrapped them lightly around his ribs. He didn't even stiffen. I could easily crush his large body with my newfound strength, but he only chuckled and said into my neck, "Squeeze a little, Bella. I'm not going to break." His hot breath felt so fucking good against my neck when he murmured those words and I longed for him to speak again. I pulled Jake closer to me and hugged him a bit tighter. I was right, he felt silky smooth.

 _He still loved me._

I was in complete shock and awe standing in the loving embrace of one of my best friends...Wait, make that two of them. Leah was at my right side suddenly, wrapping her long toned arms around both Jake and me, pulling us into her chest. A strangled sob ripped its way up my throat and spilled from my lips as I lay my temple on her chest. Leah's chin rested on top of my head, arms pulling us closer and tighter to her.

She whispered above me, "Shh, Bells. It's okay, you're okay. The bitch is gone and you're safe. We've got you. We're never letting you go, Bells. Never, never. We love you." Leah stepped back after placing a small kiss on the top of my head and a glare replaced the soft smile on her face.

Pointing her finger at my nose she snapped, "And if you ever imply again that we are to kill you, Bella I swear to the Gods I will rip your ear off and keep it in my pocket for a fucking month!"

She was mad.

I gaped at her, arms slackening from my hold around Jacob, mouth wide. Jake brought a meaty finger up to my chin and snapped my jaw closed.

"Put those things away, Bells. We're friends, not food." He said seriously.

Leah snorted at him without taking her eyes off me then she lifted her hand, flicking her wrist toward herself and with that signal, all my boys came barelling into the small cabin, wrapping me in a huge warm hug. Bombarding me with their loud tenor and bass voices, welcoming me to immortality. I had started relaxing my muscles, feeling a little more secure in the presence of my pack. I was still gaping, staring wide eyed at my beautiful bronze bodyguard, my mind racing at the implication...or rather the literal demand!

 _They're not going to kill me?_

Looking around at all my boys who were all over a foot taller than me, all deeply tanned skin and bulging muscles, I realized finally, one very important thing.

 _They're not going to kill me!_

I threw my head back and laughed. The boys all stopped their welcoming and stared at me, listening to the lilting bell sound that poured from my lips and I laughed some more. My eyes met Leah's again, who still stood outside the circle of my boys where they were still gathered around me, hands and fingers touching me in many places to reaffirm that I was indeed alive... _sort of._ I nodded my head sideways, beckoning her closer and she stepped up behind me, sliding her arms around my ribs and letting me lean against her chest. Her lips met my ear and she whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Bells." Squeezing her arms for emphasis and I smiled at her.

As the welcoming committee continued, I decided I needed some answers so I whistled. A loud shrill dog whistle that made all my wolves cringe and step away from me. Sam looked at me disapprovingly but I winked at him.

"Someone wanna explain to me what the fuck happened and why I'm a filthy bloodsucker, please?" They all looked toward the cabin floor for a moment until Sam caught my eyes.

"How about we get you a deer or two first. You must be thirsty, right?" He asked cautiously and he was right. I had pushed the thirst to purgatory in my mind but my throat was itching and only getting worse now that he'd mentioned it. I nodded my head but didn't move forward, even after Sam swept his arm out in a chivalrous gesture of 'ladies first'. Paul grabbed my tiny hand in his and started pulling me toward the door. I knew, of course, that even with his supernatural wolfiness, he couldn't pull me unless I allowed him to. We followed Jake and Sam out of the cabin and down the two small cinderblock steps, the others trailing behind us.

 _Woah_

Everything is so clear! The lines on the leaves, the bugs click clacking up the trees and in the dirt under the forest bracken, the whisper of the wind almost howled in my ear. The clouds were a fluffy dark gray and moving fast, I could literally smell the condensation hanging from them, begging to be released toward earth. My mouth was open, my tongue darting out against my lips to taste the air that I was scenting. The tree bark - must and dirt, the leaves - crisp and fresh, the salt of the Pacific hung in the air, though I could tell we were a good many miles from First Beach. I could smell and taste my boys and Leah. Sweat, tang, vanilla, honeysuckle, cinnamon...In my examination of my new senses, another scent forced its way into my nose. The scent of promise, of fulfilment...the pungent scent of blood.

I crouched low and my wolves backed up, I was glad, because the heartbeat of my first meal as a leech was coming closer, unaware of its imminent demise. No one needed to get hurt accidentally and they would if they stepped between me and my meal. I was off like a shot, a growl thundering from within as I sprinted toward my prey and recognized that I was running so fast the forest was almost a blur. Around large redwoods, leaping over bounders and streams, this was amazing! The bear came into view quicker than I anticipated and I leapt up onto its back, fingers shaped into claws as I reached for the large carnivore. Before the animal could roar its discontent, my feet found purchase on it's back, using the bear's own hind legs as my stepping stool to stretch myself up, I latched my mouth onto its neck, teeth parting the fur and sinew like a hot knife to butter, and found the pumping jugular.

This bear was sustaining me and I found myself purring, my chest rumbling softly. Using my free hand that wasn't wrapped around the bear to hold it in place, I smoothed it's thick fur, petting it as I drained it. It seemed to calm him even as his heart beat furiously, pumping his life force quicker into my mouth. I was suctioned to the bear, my whole body pressed against his spine and as the bear slowly folded forward to fall face first into the forest floor, I went with him, still pressed against him, enjoying the fading warmth of his body. He was a large pillow and when I separated my teeth from his neck, I pet him once more and thanked him. I didn't want to be a filthy bloodsucker, someone who took from humans with no remorse, so if my friends weren't going to kill me - which I realize now I'm really glad they wouldn't - then I am going to practice like my vampire family. I'm going to do my best to never drink human blood.

Swinging my legs off the bear, I hopped down to the ground and looked at my meal, he was enormous and dark brown, his thick coarse fur was surprisingly soft to the touch. Turning around, I see all my wolves, phased and ready to tear into the meat of the bear. No sense in it going to waste, so I swept my arm to the side, much like Sam had not an hour earlier, and they all lunged toward their meal. Large canines tore into sinewy muscle and bone, pulling and tearing sections off and away to eat in peace. The bear was gone in minutes, my wolves content. It had sustained us all.

A little while later, I was wading in a small pond to clean myself up while my wolves lay at the edge, lapping their paws and lips, cleaning up from their meal. I had peeled my jeans and panties off once I was in the murky water. The jeans were a lost cause but the panties needed a cleaning. Turns out the ammonia smell was my own.

 _Gross._

Once we were cleaner and back inside the small hunting cabin, me on the sofa between Embry and Leah with Jacob at my feet, Sam started telling me what happened. He went through the whole thing from the first moment he heard the blonde leech running at us, to me being plucked from my safe circle, to Leah guarding me while the pack killed the red head bitch.

 _Victoria!_

I never would have guessed she would be back for me. It's not like _I_ killed her precious psycho mate. I was a little peeved the wolves knew she was around, stalking me but rationally I understood why they didn't tell me. I would have been a complete mess, locked myself back in purgatory, and basically stopped living my life. It would have killed my friends if I had done that to them and it's over now anyway so there's no point in throwing a tantrum like a little bitch.

"After we got you here and away from civilization, we had a pack meeting about what to do. It was never a question whether to kill you or not, Bella. You're apart of our pack, whether you're a vampire or not. It was whether to let you go on your own or keeping you close to us and risk more of our people phasing." Sam paused to take a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "Turns out there was no need for the meeting, Bells. There is no risk. You don't stink."

"What are you talking about, Sam? How is there no risk? I don't smell to you guys?" They shook their heads and I continued, "But what about the humans, the tribe? I'm a risk simply being so close, how can you take that chance?" My hands were clenched together, wringing my fingers as I stared up at Sam, who stood across from my seat on the sofa, pleadingly.

Embry grabbed one of my hands in both of his large ones and Leah grabbed the other. I looked from the wolf on my left to the one on my right, eyebrows raised.

Embry spoke softly, his deep tenor voice wrapping around my senses like wispy silk, "You're over twenty miles from La Push in the mountains, Bella. It's not that far considering how fast you can run now, but you're not alone. You've got us. We will patrol the rez like always, you're in our route still, and you've got plenty of wildlife out here to keep you fed. We would never let you hurt a human and we aren't letting you go. Like Sam said, you're pack, leech or not." He winked and smiled at me and I felt another sob climbing up my chest, my eyes burning with venom. Embry pulled me into a hug, my right arm extended behind me to keep Leah in my clutches. Embry used one giant hand to cup my head and press my ear into his chest. His heartbeat lulled me into a small sense of relaxation.

"Together, Bells. We will help you with all of this, together." Sam said.

My head still on Embry's chest, my eyes darted to meet the eyes of all my wolves, except Seth, who must have stayed with my girls. They all were nodding and looking at me with such love and understanding that I couldn't keep the sob contained any longer. Embry's arms tightened around me and Leah squeezed my hand in comfort. Sam stepped closer to us and laid a beefy paw on my shoulder.

 **Well, this chap got away with me and I can't just stop there so I'll be posting another chap today.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	8. Playmates

**So much love to you all! Your reviews, follows, and favorites on my story really brightens my day, you've got no idea!!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I reveled in the comfort of having my boys and Leah so close to me. After my little breakdown on the sofa, I noticed I was only wearing the still damp black cami and my - now stained yellow and brown - white cotton panties. Leah had tugged me up from the couch and led me into the bedroom.

"While you were transitioning, Sam had Paul and Jared run to Forks and grabbed a duffel of your clothes from your dad's house. We can't hide the fact that you died though, Bella. While the red head bounced you off every tree from First Beach to Timbuktu, your blood and pieces of your jeans were scattered everywhere. Between that and our paw prints, it looks like you were attacked by a bear." Leah looked at me apologetically but I gave her a small smile.

"I knew I'd be considered dead, Lee. It sucks that I won't be able to see my parents again." I pulled the duffel off the floor by the bed and rummaged through it while I told her how I got through my transition. How I surfed my memories, forever stored in my vast mind now, knowing I would never see Charlie or Renee again. I told her about how I locked myself in purgatory so I wouldn't scream or feel the pain. I still didn't understand how I was able to do something like that, but accepted it. I've always been a strange duck.

Deciding on a pair of dark denim shorts and a black band tee, I surprised myself, slipping them on without tearing anything. Maybe if I keep my leechy instincts locked up tight this will be better than I thought. Once my clothing was in place I caught Leah staring at me with hunger in her eyes. The blatant lust knocked me for a loop and I raised an eyebrow in question even as the sweet tang of her arousal filled my nose.

 _Leah blushed._

"Girl, you look so fucking good." Her voice was low and husky, filled with the arousal I could scent wafting from her body.

Belatedly I realized I had slipped the lace camisole over my head, braless, while I was still rummaging for a tee shirt. It's a good thing I don't blush anymore.

"I don't understand. I thought vampires stunk to high heaven to you? Wouldn't that, you know, nix any attraction?" My own voice was unusually husky as well and I sat on the edge of the bed next to my friend. She placed her warm hand on my upper thigh, just under the hem of my shorts, her fingers gently rubbing the skin there.

"You don't. Not to any of us. We discussed it while you were changing. You smell like sex and candy. Sweet with musk and spice." Her fingers never stopped their heated trail against my now stone flesh, creeping closer to my inner thigh as she spoke.

The lyrics of Marcy Playground's _Sex and Candy_ flew through my head and I started humming the tune softly under my breath. Leah turned to the right toward me, her leg pulling up under herself letting her knee lay atop the thigh she had been caressing. My eyes fluttered closed as her fingers walked up my arm and tangled in my now brushed hair that I'd left to hang loose.

She spoke soft, her voice deep with arousal, "Look at me, Bella. I want you to watch me kiss you."

My gasp stopped my humming. I wasn't sure where she grew the nerve to be so open with me. She had been practically playing with my emotions for months, never letting herself get closer. It had driven me insane because every time I saw her, I felt like I couldn't drink her in fast enough.

 _Never enough._

Opening my eyes to meet her hooded ones, Leah leaned closer to me slowly, her weight shifting, knee pressing into my thigh. My hands lay limp in my lap, I was almost paralyzed with wonder. My beautiful bronzed bodyguard was going to kiss me. Her face hovered barely an inch from mine, eyes locked together. I inhaled her scent, the thick sweet musk of her sex, the vanilla of her shampoo, her sweet breath as it fanned over my face. For several moments we sat like that, her eyes dark with hunger and I idly wondered if my own eyes had darkened.

Finally, I steeled my nerves because there was nothing to be timid about! This was _Leah_ and I have wanted her for so long. I brought both hands up to cup her face, my fingers carded in the short locks around her ears. Her eyes widened slightly but I didn't wait another moment. Fire met ice as our lips collided in a demanding, hungry kiss. Her tongue swept over my lips and I let her in. Her hot tongue dipped inside my mouth, caressing my chilled tongue firmly. I heard myself whimper and felt my shorts damped with my own arousal, again belatedly realizing I'd completely stripped bare in front of my best friend and didn't put new panties on.

My hands tightened minutely on her cheeks as she wrapped her long fingers around my waist and lifted me, twisting my body so I was straddling her. Knees on either side of her wide hips, I ground my core against her and smoothed my fingers to the back of her hair, pressing her face to mine. Leah moaned into my mouth then pulled away to breathe. I kept a constant line of open mouth kisses down her jaw to her throat, flicking my tongue onto her skin, causing gooseflesh to rise in my wake.

I growled low in my chest when I heard the footsteps of our packmate getting closer to the closed bedroom door. The steps stopped momentarily before retreating and I sighed into Leah's neck. Pulling back, still seated on her lap with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, I looked deeply into her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I told her with a smile playing on my lips.

Leah's eyes sparkled, smiling back at me she said, "Not as long as I've wanted to."

Staring into her onyx shining eyes, the world faded away. All I felt was this tingling electricity wherever our skin touched, her heart beating against my chest, making me feel human once again. With my fingers still caressing the soft shorn hair at the nape of her neck, I leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss to her lips. Her warm breath fanned over my lips as she sighed contentedly.

Our moment was rudely broken when the bedroom door swung wide, slamming against the bedroom wall. I leapt off Leah, spinning around and crouching low within a millisecond. A feral growl filling the room that I vaguely recognized as my own.

The saboteur was shocked at my display, pausing in the doorway between the living room and bedroom before shaking his head.

"No time for dominant displays, chickadee," Paul smiled widely. "Intruder alert. Use that once we get out there will ya? I 'bout pissed myself. You're a scary bitch now."

I straightened out of my defensive stance and cocked a trim eyebrow in his direction.

"Intruder? Who?"

Leah came up beside me and grabbed my hand. "Sniff the air, you can smell him."

Paul smiled wider so I assumed this intruder wasn't a threat. I tilted my nose in the air and took a tenative sniff in case these mongrels were crazy enough to bring a human near me. I smelled the normal scents of sweat, arousal, trees, cabin must, even the saliva on my lips that had dried from our intense kisses, but I pushed those aside for now looking for something new. Catching the foreign odor, I started walking toward the living room, passed the couch, ignoring the mirror that tried to claim my attention again, and out the cabin's front door. It lead me face to face with the supposed intruder. His nutty cocoa scent filled my nostrils and my lips pulled up into a face splitting grin.

"Seth!" I launched myself into his chest, knocking him back on his ass into the dirt and leaves, giving him no choice but to wrap his arms around me and hug me back. I missed him so much. His hearty laugh echoed around us as his whole body shook. I pulled back slightly from my position on his lap and looked at his dark chocolate eyes. He kissed my forehead and adjusted his body so he was sitting cross legged under me. I twisted my body so I was cuddled sideways on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

The rest of the pack, minus Jared that I could see, were laughing at us and watching us fondly. Where Jake and Leah were my best friends and Sam an older brother figure, Seth was my younger brother figure. I had helped him get through his sophomore year of high school after he'd phased and fell behind in his coursework. I was there for him and his sister when Harry died from a heart attack in his sleep. I helped Sue make dinners upon dinners to keep her wolfy teens fed. When Seth had nightmares about his father's death, I snuck into his room and held him while he cried, whispering my love and that everything would be alright. He was such a mini Jacob and could make me smile just as easily as his older doppelganger. I hadn't worried at all about how Seth would react to my transition from human to leech. Our familial bond was strong and unbreakable.

Paul came to our side and squatted down beside us. He placed his large hand on my upper arm as if to steady himself.

"That's not what we discussed, Swan." He said in mock reprimand.

I grinned at him and stuck my tongue out. "I'm not scaring my Seth." I hugged my brother figure tighter to my chest and Paul shoved hard toppling both Seth and I over onto our sides in the dirt laughing his fucking ass off.

"Paul, you'd better phase because," I paused as I righted both Seth and myself to a standing position and waited for Paul to find his composure. "I'm going to beat your ass." My voice was menacing. Way better than my scariest human voice that I'd used on Sam during my birthday party just days before. Paul didn't laugh at me this time and I inwardly cheered as his heart picked up pace. He couldn't tell if I was joking or not, thanks to my new stone-like features, I could keep a straight face and not worry about my blush.

I let my fingers slowly curl into claws, making sure he was watching. My pack backed away from us, most likely also wondering how serious I was.

"Come on, Paul. I don't got all fucking day."

His eyes popped wide and he dropped his face to pull his shorts down. In the split moment his face was off mine and knowing the whole pack was watching me intently, I winked. Their muscles relaxed visibly and I knew they caught my meaning.

 _This is payback._

Paul was always picking on me the most, especially before he imprinted on Jacob's older sister. Pushing me over just like he had a minute ago, throwing me into the ocean with all my clothes on, sneaking around with his wolf senses to jump out at me from dark places and laughing it up at my terrified shrieks.

Paul stood slowly after removing his tan cargo cutoffs. His heavy manhood dangling between his trunk-thick thighs enticingly but I tried not to pay it any mind. I'd always found Paul exceptionally attractive with his honey brown eyes, dark brown hair, and flawless native skin. His chisled jaw and sharp nose complimented his almond shaped eyes, he was a fine specimen and had I gotten my head out of my ass before he imprinted on Rachel, I could've 'hit that' as he so crudely reminded me again and again. My eyes trailed up his body, my face nor my body giving away my innermost thoughts, and I locked eyes on his.

Lowering myself into a crouch as if preparing myself to launch directly at him, Paul's muscles shook and trembled in preparation of the shift. In another moment he was a gorgeous dark gray wolf, lips pulled back in a silent snarl, his eyes still filled with questions. He sank low on his forelegs and I twisted my left foot to gain his attention. I knew he was expecting me to leap straight into him and I also knew that if he thought I would make the first move, he would leap first to obtain the upper hand.

He leapt straight for me.

 _Predictable fucker._

I launched myself straight up into the air and grasped onto a tree branch, letting my body dangle high above the ground. Paul shook his fur out and paced below me, a deep growl drumming in his chest. He narrowed his yellow ringed eyes at me and I swung my legs back and forth effectively swinging on my branch, grinning madly at him. He half heartedly hopped toward me then sat on his rear in a huff.

The guys watched, snickering and telling Paul how gullible he was. Leah kept her eyes on my ass. I knew that being stretched this way, my tee rode up exposing my midriff and my ass cheeks peeked beneath my shorts.

Paul whined and flopped onto his side, eyeing me. I narrowed my eyes at him wondering his game. He rolled onto his back, exposing his belly, his forelegs stretched toward me, hind legs tucked close to his hips, tail swishing in the leaves. I let go of my branch and fell gracefully next to him, squatting low and rubbing his tummy. Just as I bent to kiss his wolfy chest, he flipped and shoved me face first into the dirt, standing on my back. I easily broke his hold and jumped up, swinging my legs over him like he was a fence and I dove into the forest with Paul hot on my heels. Our packmates phased to join the fun. My tinkling laughter leading them after me into the night.

 **Until next time!**

 **Please check out my second story, Stubborn!**


	9. Reflections

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Our playful romp in the woods left the eight of us rumpled and dirty. Paul had run faster than he ever had before, trying to tackle me but my newborn speed kept me in the lead easily. I had climbed up trees like a spider monkey, leapt from branch to nearby branch gracefully, laughing at my frustrated packmate all the while. Leah had gained the upper hand shortly after my descent back to the forest floor and toppled me ass over tea kettle before pinning me. Her hot breath billowing over me, fluttering my fanned out hair, I reached a hand up and stroked her silver face. Giving me a wolfy grin, she slathered her slimy tongue from my chin to my forehead then launched herself backwards as I cried out indignantly.

Back at the small cabin in the mountains, Sam informed me that while I had free reign of a ten mile radius, he preferred if I hunted further West than East, as the latter would have me a bit too close to La Push for comfort. I agreed whole heartedly with the alpha. The wolves had to get back to their tribe to set up a new patrol schedule and find out what the police investigation had concluded from my disappearance and subsequent death. Seth had offered to stay with me but I reassured my pack that I would be fine. I needed to hunt and wanted to clean my new humble abode. With my friends out of the way, I could also try to wrap my head around my new situation.

After many rib crushing hugs, warm kisses to my cheeks, and promises of return, Sam led their way into the wilderness away from me. Sighing, I stayed sat on the ratty old sofa taking a closer look at my cabin. The bear skin rug needed a good beating to release the dust caked in the fur. The end table by the couch was layered with dust so thick it looked gray. Dirt and leaves littered the cabin's scuffed wood floors. I brought the rug outside and hung it on a low branch off to the left side of the cabin and went in search of a sturdy stick. Finding one I deemed acceptable, I proceeded to hit the rug, shaking loose the dust and sending the particles into the air, letting the breeze carry them away.

Back inside, I found a broom and dust pan and swept the floors in the living room and bedroom, then using my unwearable black cami as a dustrag, I wiped down the end table, mirror frame, and door jambs. Leah must have dusted the bedroom while I was changing because it was fairly clean, so I busied myself with emptying my duffel and folding the clothing that Paul and Jared had taken from my old bedroom. They didn't bring me any shoes but that didn't bother me, I liked being barefoot. It's not like I could go out in public anytime soon and shoes in the forest would just get ruined. After folding my clothes and appreciating that they brought a great deal more than I initially thought, I tucked them into the five drawer dresser at the foot of the bed.

I spent the next thirty six hours hunting, bathing in crisp clean streams, and reflecting on my human life. I wanted to be able to hold onto my human memories. I didn't want to forget my gruff father, my eccentric mother, my feelings of my vampire family. I pondered how I would react if the Cullens ever showed back up. I can only assume it wouldn't be for another seventy years or so. They couldn't very well show back up in Forks looking the exact same a year ago as they would ten years from now. Still, I wondered what I would say to them.

How would I react if my little Alice came bouncing up to me, all wide smiles, and threw her slim arms around my neck? How would I react if Rosalie gave me the stink eye and huffed insults under her breath? Emmett would be hurt, I knew, if I greeted my pseudo brother with anything less than extreme exuberance. Picturing it, I see him begging me to wrestle, hunt a grizzly, or play video games. Edward...I snort out loud...That is a hard one. He told me he didn't love me, that he was no good for me. If he tried to hug me, I may just rip his arm off then give him a stern talking to about leaving a young lady in the woods alone. Jerk.

Jasper wouldn't have to stay away from me any more since the only temptation is now a null point. With blood no longer singing through my veins, he doesn't have to worry about attacking me. Carlisle and Esme would be ecstatic, I'm sure. They loved me unconditionally and I don't have a doubt in my mind that the two most compassionate creatures I'd ever met would rush to me, wrap me tightly in their arms, and sob into my shoulders.

How would I react?

I suppose I have years to contemplate that so I shove my vampire family away for now. Sitting cross legged on the sofa where I've been for many hours, I blink my eyes open, not realizing I'd shut them while lost in my musings. Dust swirled in front of my face when I exhaled a sigh. I supposed I should hunt again. The tickle in my throat is back and I'd rather not take any chances with the nearby towns.

Flying out of the cabin through the trees, heading Northwest, I prepare my senses for the hunt. Unlocking just a small bit of my instincts from purgatory, I stretch my sense of smell and hearing, needing to locate my prey quickly and quietly. Ten miles turns into thirty miles and I know I am still far enough from civilization that I need not worry about humans. The mountainous terrain is too rough through here, the only things I'll greet are in my preferred diet.

Speeding around the cedars, redwoods, pines, and ash trees, my ears pick up a thudding drum. The smell assaulting my nose makes the venom pool in my mouth and my feet carry me closer to my meal. Crouching low and baring my sparkly whites, I see the tawny hide, his ass rocking side to side in preparation of his own pounce. He won't get his last meal. I leap onto his back and he roars his displeasure while attempting to buck me off. He's probably going to shred my clothes and I need all I have so I snap his neck and suction my lips to his carotid artery quickly. Sucking down the warm ambrosia, I moan and thank the Gods once again for giving me this sustenance. Once the cat is drained, I throw him over my shoulder, carrying him with me as I sprint back to the cabin. My wolves love cats.

It's now been four long days and the only company I've had is Sam once. He came to let me know that La Push is flooded with search dogs and the police officers of both La Push and Forks. Charlie refuses to believe I'm dead. It's too much of a risk for the boys and Leah to phase with the shepherds around so they are lying low. He did bring me some books though so there's that. I told him I was going to do some exploring but he asked me to wait a few more days. He would send someone out to explore with me. I knew he was worried about the townsfolk around here but I was keeping myself well fed and my instincts locked up tight.

I waited two very long days after he visited before setting out. The books he sent me were read, all five of them, and when you don't have to sleep, two days feels like four. I've waited long enough.

I changed from a ratty pair of sweats into a green ribbed tank and blue skinny jeans, brushed my hair up into a high ponytail, then took off through the mountains. I went more West than Northwest this time and took my time exploring caves, views from the tops of the redwoods, and even got on my hands and knees to peek into a rabbit hole. Thankfully it was empty. I wouldn't have eaten it but it didn't need a heart attack. I had been travelling slowly for over four hours when I found a crystalline lake nestled at the valley of two mountains. Flat mossy rocks created the shore around the entire thing, pine trees young and old spiked up from the earth a deep green. The clouds were mirrored on the water's surface, small ripples distorting the image slightly. Yellow, red, and orange wildflowers dotted the landscape around the lake and rocks. It was breathtaking. I sniffed the air then spun around, making a mental note to come back here tomorrow. I had been gone long enough and I was anxious to see if there was any news from Sam or Jake.

It took me less than half the time of my exploration to follow my own scent back to my cabin and when I sped into the living room I froze and stopped breathing, staring wide eyed at the person in front of me.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Isabella!"

 _Gulp._


	10. Discovered

***giggle***

 **Someone's in trouble!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _No...no, no, no!_

My hands flew to my face, cupping my mouth and nose harshly. I couldn't get another whiff of that blood. That was _my_ blood! No wonder Edward wanted to suck me dry so badly. I smelled fucking good.

I could feel the heat of that delicious blood radiating throughout the small cabin living room and knew I'd need to leave the door and two small windows open for days before I could come back in here. The scent of human blood, for my very first time, smacked me in the chest like a freight train.

I threw myself backwards out the door, much like Edward threw himself off of me the first and only time he ever _really_ kissed me. My hands still cupped my face tightly and I stared with terror in my eyes at the person before me. I knew my eyes were pitch black.

 _Why can't I shove this into purgatory? What the fuck? How did this happen? I'm twenty God damn miles from any town!_

Questions flew through my mind at lightning speed as I tried to figure out what in the hell was going on.

"Isabella, don't you dare fly away from me! You've got so much to answer for young lady. I can't believe this happened to you, oh baby! Please tell me what happened!" She ran toward me and I jumped up into the trees, keeping one hand smacked against my nose and mouth.

My mother.

My _mother_...

I shook my head at her frantically as she stood below me with a scowl on her face, watching my retreat. I couldn't go down there, was she fucking crazy? She seems to have some idea of what happened to me...How? Although, if I think about it, my crazy, eccentric, loving, adventurous mother...It really wasn't a stretch that she believed in the mythical. Hell, she probably has read any folklore and legend she could get her hand on. What, though, in the ever loving flying fuck, is she doing out here? How did she find me!?

She stomped her foot at me!

"Bella Marie Swan, I don't care if you're technically dead at nineteen, you get your butt down here and give me a hug!" She's practically screeching at me now, her hazel eyes are almost glowing in her anger.

I carefully removed my hand from my face and stared down at her gaping like a loon. Still not breathing, perched in my tree high above my angry mother, I stared. I wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

Okay so I had a lot to say, mostly ask, but without inhaling her sweet scent, I had no choice but communicate with my eyes. Pleading with her to tell me what the hell she was doing here, I kept staring.

She rolled her eyes at me!

"If you would come down here I could explain things to you, sweetie." She said, her voice less aggressive than before.

I shook my head and gripped the tree trunk behind me as if to prove my point...I'm staying right here.

Sighing she walked a little closer to the tree and sat down on a small boulder, tilting her face up toward me. It gave me a tantilizing view of her neck and I could see the large vein pumping temptation through her body.

"I made Jacob bring me..." She paused when the bark under my fingers cracked from my squeeze.

 _What!?_

"When Charlie called and told me that you had gone missing, I caught the first flight from Phoenix and helped in the search for you. The whole town was in a tizzy, Bella. Teen girl disappears into the woods, bear tracks everywhere, your blood..." Her voice choked up a moment before she cleared her throat. "I couldn't believe that my baby girl, my fourty year old teenager, had gone off into the forest by herself and gotten herself eaten by a bear! It just didn't make any sense to me. During the search, we had been at it for almost three days by this point..."

She paused again and wiped a tear from her cheek. Her face was flushed a lovely shade of red as she tried to compose herself. Taking a deep breath then releasing it heavily, she continued with a little more fire.

"I was looking at the trees, the police seemed to think the bear grabbed you and dragged you carelessly, hence all the blood drips and torn clothing. But I knew, I just knew in my heart, Babygirl, that you weren't taken by some bear! You weren't!" She surpressed a sob, tears streaming silently down her face, dripping onto her jeans.

"On that third day, I fell behind the search crew on our way out of the forest. The dogs were exhausted, they kept jumping at the trees, barking and whining and something just clicked in my head. I slowed down even more, letting the police officers get out of my sight and then I just looked up. Your blood dripped down the trees, pieces of your jeans clung to the bark. Bears don't usually drag their dinner up trees then jump around holding it."

I had a very strange feeling where this was going. I just knew...

My mother, erratic, silly, childish Renee...She figured this out. She came in search of me and refused to give up. Her slim fingers gripped together, a habit I'd picked up from her. She glanced down at her knees a moment, sighed, then looked me straight in the eye.

"A huge red wolf came barreling out of the trees right toward me. He didn't even see me until he was right in front of me. He literally jumped and yelped!" She laughed. "I just stood there watching him. He tucked tail and turned, racing away into the bushes then came out as a man! Little Jacob Black is not a boy anymore, Bella! I was so surprised! This giant Quileute looks me straight in the eye and says, 'Well shit...' and I busted up laughing! Poor Jake looked at me like I grew another head!"

The next thing she told me Jake said had been running through my mind only a second before.

"'Just like Bells, you're good with weird.' He slung an around my shoulders and walked us out to the beach telling me the whole sordid story. I already figured out the tracks belonged to him and the others. Then I threatened him with castration and here I am!" She clapped her hands together once and stood up.

"Now explain to me why you can't come hug your mother." She said sternly.

I nodded slowly then pointed my finger to the sky. I needed to get higher if I was going to take a breath. She nodded back and I climbed like a monkey up the tree. When I was about thirty feet from the ground, I opened my mouth and took a tenative breath.

"Oh thank God!" I breathed. Looking down to my mom I called to her, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sweetie, please tell me what is going on. All Jake would tell me is that you were hurt, changed into 'the undead'. He was so ominous. I knew the legends of course, silly boy..." She shook her head in exasperation.

Boy, Jake really can't keep a fucking secret.

"I'm a vampire Mom...A Cold One from the Quileute legends. I'm barely a week into this unlife. I can't control myself to hug you or come close. You smell too good." I called to her. Her eyes widened in realization. How she could piece together that I was a walking corpse, dead at nineteen, but she couldn't figure out that I wanted her blood? That she was in danger just standing there looking all yummy to me? ...I'll never know.

"Please, please Mom, call Jake and have him take you back to La Push. You can't be near me, I'll hurt you. I want to so badly, Mom, you smell so _good_." The last word was a growl. I was losing my threadbare grip on my instincts. Purgatory was shoving at the recesses of my mind. I may not be able to smell her but I can see her throat, exposed and waiting, hear her blood rushing through her body. I wanted it so badly.

The growl shocked Renee and she stepped back.

 _Fear! Yes..._

I shook my head. _No!_ This is my mother, a _human_. I will not eat her!

As I stood on a thick branch, grasping the trunk of the tree so hard that sawdust floated down to the ground, growl rumbling in my chest, I shoved at my instincts. I could not eat my mother.

 _Damn you Jake! What the fuck were you thinking?_

I knew the answer. He wasn't. He blurted the legends to me, he told my mother I wasn't dead with hardly any provocation, and then brought her here and _left_ her! With a week old newborn leech! My grip tightened on the tree when my mother's wet thudding heart beat faster.

I looked down into her eyes, her own were wide and scared and I knew she finally realized her mishap. Threatening Jake to bring her here, figuring out the secret at all, begging me to hug her, forcing me to be so near to her. I knew my eyes were eclipsed completely, no whites showing at all, I looked like the demon I was. Fingers curled into deadly claws, raking into the tree at my side. I stared at my mother, frantically trying to gain control over my instincts.

She stared in horror when I crouched on my branch, my hair swishing around my shoulders, the leaves shivering with my movement. Her delicious blood, her beating heart, salty tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry!"

 _And I leapt._


	11. A Mate

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Latching my sharp teeth into her neck, I moaned low as I pulled the liquid ambrosia into my mouth, swallowing thickly. Her blood extinguished the angonizing burn that had erupted since Renee's appearance at the cabin. I carded my fingers into the silky softness at her neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Warm body pressed to cool stone. Her eyes fluttered closed, the blood running down my throat much too quick, I needed more.

Purring and thanking the Gods for my precious meal, I laid her down on the mossy rock carefully, combing my fingers down the back of her head to her spine.

I flopped onto my back, face tilted toward the sky and I sighed. The clouds were heavy with rain. Condensation swirled in the air around me as I lie next to my cooling dinner.

With the red haze of bloodlust receeding, I wondered how to torture Jacob Black for his folly. The little twat thought he would make a good alpha but he made some massive mistakes that begged to differ.

What could possibly make him think that bringing my mother to my little cabin in the woods and leaving her there would be a brilliant idea? I simply couldn't fathom his brain's processes.

 _Fucking dick..._

I sighed again then sat up taking in the scenery of the beautiful lake I had found only earlier today. The sun was setting behind the clouds, already hidden from the valley by the mountains around me. I stripped my jeans off and pulled my tanktop over my head, standing and walking to the edge of the water. Glancing back at my meal one last time, I dove head first into the lake. Bubbles floating past me as I swam deep to the bottom, fish darting away to find sanctuary from the predator in their midst. Spreading my arms out in front of my face, I swept them out wide to propel myself further across the lake. The water caressed my naked skin softly.

When my head emerged at the opposite corner of the lake from which I dove, I looked back to my meal. I would need to bury her soon. Shaking my head, I pulled myself onto a mossy rock and laid down again, letting the warm - to me - evening air dry my body. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, letting the events of the last week run through my head like a dream.

 _If only I could pretend it was a dream._

I hadn't wanted to be a vampire anymore. After Edward left me and my pack pulled me from my purgatory, I realized I'd wanted to _live_. I'd had plans to go to college in the spring, perhaps fall in love with some handsome human, have his babies or adopt if I found a girl to love. I had held a severe attraction to females since I was young. I knew I wasn't gay, as I was still very much drawn to the boys around me, and after a long confessing conversation with my mother when I was fifteen, she helped me to see that I was bisexual. I had wanted to cringe away. My friends wouldn't accept that, not that I had many. My one girlfriend would probably look at me differently, always wondering if I was imagining her naked or some bullshit.

I had, of course. She was a very pretty girl and had such a pleasant personality. I could have never told her that, though, so I shoved my feelings aside, only quietly observing the girls who'd caught my eye, never acting on my feelings. Though the same could be said about the boys in my life as well, until Edward.

A shadow passed over me and I opened my eyes but there was nothing. I sat up on my elbows and sniffed the air. My nipples tightened and arousal slicked my lower lips. This scent was very appealing. Distinctly male. Looking around, I didn't see anyone so feigning disinterest, I laid back down on my rock and continued to let the air dance over me.

A few long moments passed when a rough throat cleared. I sat up and crossed my legs at the ankles and leaned back on my palms. I knew I should probably race to my clothes and dress but I couldn't very well help myself. Slutty or not, these newborn instincts are a bitch and after every meal I find myself feeling more and more horny. Glancing up to my side, standing beside me is one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen.

His eyes are darkened caramelized swirls sparkling with desire under thick dark eyebrows. His nose is long, broad, and straight, flaring to scent me. He's got scruff, I'd never seen scruff on a vampire, though I admit I haven't met many. The dark stubble is sexy and I long to feel it scraping my inner thighs while that pink tongue that just swept his lower lip is buried deep inside me. His angular face is tilted to the side, studying me...my body. He stands tall above me, possibly six two or three and his lanky sculpted build has me panting. His dark brown hair is long, shoulder length maybe, and pulled back at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail. I let my eyes wander slowly over his toned washboard stomach, down his long jean clad legs, and ending at the worn brown leather boots on his feet untied. His short sleeve black button up shirt is tight fitting, showcasing his biceps which seem to twitch as my eyes caress him.

This man, this strange vampire who has wandered into the wrong area and should be warned to run away fast, has me intrigued. He stands here staring at my naked body and doesn't speak a word for many minutes. Until he does.

"You gonna bury that?" Jesus, I think I've come home...Or maybe I've just come.

"Huh?" Brilliant, Bella...

The stranger snickers at me before nodding his head to where I left my kill.

"Oh. Eventually?" I say. I'm not quite sure why I can't form a coherent word to this man. Yes, I am sure why. He's a God. I want to worship his body like I'm at Sunday Mass, knelt at the cross of Christ.

"I'm Garrett. Pleasure to meet you beauty." Folding is long frame in half, he sits cross legged in front of me.

"I should go get my clothes. I didn't know I wouldn't be alone." What I really want to say is, 'Don't leave me alone.'

Garrett looks over to where my jeans and tank are crumpled across the lake. He stands again and unbuttons his shirt with his long fingers. I want to ask what he's doing but all I can do is stare and make a choking sound in the back of my throat as his shirt flutters down his arms. He is eyes are on me while mine are watching his fingers. They brush teasingly over his abdominals on their quest to the button of his jeans. Snapping the button loose, he drops trou and I almost swallow my tongue.

I can't remove my eyes from the gorgeous cock in front of me. It's fully erect, scattered dark hair frames it. A small bead of liquid forms at the tip and I unconciously lick my lips.

Without removing my eyes from the long heavy cock, I mumble, "Um." _Swallow._ "What are you doing?"

"Going to fetch your clothing, beauty." My eyes follow his bobbing cock as he steps and dives into the lake, swimming leisurely to the other side.

Mentally shaking myself, I leap up and jump after him. I have never been so forward in my life but I'm no longer fragile human Bella and my newborn instincts are telling me this man can give me what I've been craving.

I don't know what to say to him though, as I swim up next to him. He's got his palms on the rock ready to push himself up and out of the water and as much as I want to see the liquid cascade down his body, I want to feel him against me more. Placing my hand on his arm, he turns to me with a quiet arrogance and anticipation. I raise an eyebrow in silent question and he dips his head once in affirmation.

When I used his arm to pull myself against his side, it was if something snapped into place inside both of us. It was a tangible feeling, a pulse of heat swept through my body and into his. His wide eyes met mine and I sucked in a sharp breath.

My lips brushed his as I said, "Tell me you felt that."

"I did, beauty." He whispered, then his lips were crushed to mine as we stood hip deep in the lake. Garrett's arms wound around my waist holding me to him, my fingers threaded through his hair. The feel of his soft lips against mine made me whimper and I slanted my head to deepen our kiss. My tongue licked his lower lip but when he opened for me, instead of plunging into his mouth, I flicked my tongue teasingly against his. He groaned and his fingers tickled down my waist to dig into my hips as he brought me roughly against his. His prominent erection pushed between my pussy lips when I wound my legs tightly around him. I grinded against him, loving the feeling of his shaft slicking against my sensitive clit. Cupping my ass and walking swiftly up onto the shore of my sanctuary, Garrett carried me to a patch of wildflowers and laid me down.

I unwound my arms from his neck letting my fingertips trail down his muscular arms. He straddled my hips, his throbbing cock lying on my lower abdomen, and I watched in fascination as he reached up, loosening his hair from it's tie. The long dark locks fell in disarray around his shoulders so I raked my fingers through them and relished in his purr.

"What's your name, beauty?" He murmured through his purr.

I realized in my vocal malfunction earlier that I did not in fact introduce myself when he did. I mentally face-palmed and gave him a shy smile.

"Bella." I said lowly, my fingers never stopped moving through his hair and down his arms. He felt so good under my fingers. Garrett's hands wandered over my body, starting at my chin, tracing down my neck and collarbones.

"You are an absolute beauty, Bella. How old are you?" His rough voice was thick with arousal. Trailing his long fingers down my chest, up the hills of my breasts, he started circling my areolas. I hummed and my eyes fluttered, a smile on my face. My hands were now gripping his forearms while his were cupping my breasts, thumbing my nipples into tiny, rock hard peaks.

"Nineteen." My brain wouldn't let me form anything more. This gorgeous man stole my thoughts. He was a thief.

Garrett chuckled at my apparent inability to concentrate on anything other than the feelings he was pulling from me.

"Ahh, young one. How long have you shared my qualities?" He asked as his hands moved down to span my waist, squeezing and kneading my flesh. It was so strange knowing he was a vampire but feeling his skin the same temperature as mine.

"About a week. Nomad out for revenge." I gasped when his hands dropped lower to my hips. The closer he got to my core, the more I wanted him inside me. I needed him and I didn't understand why. This was something more than just my muted newborn instincts.

"That's interesting, beauty. You'll have to tell me about that some time." Maneuvering his body to hover over mine, my hands moving to his back, he asked, "Can I take you, Bella? Will you let me make you mine?"

My hands paused in their quest on his back. His? Did I want to be his? Wasn't this supposed to be a release? I was confused and no matter how much I needed a release, wanted this God above me, I needed to think more. So as not to make things too awkward, I flashed him a grin and slipped out from under him.

"Maybe. I'll have to think about it stranger." I dove back into the lake, leaving him gaping after me sitting on his ass, erection looking painful. I felt a little bad. I really wanted him but I wanted Leah too. I didn't know what would happen if I let this strange man take me because I did know that when vampires claim each other, it was forever. We would be mates.

I heard an echoing growl when my head broke the surface of the lake. Flipping my long hair out of my face, I looked to Garrett.

 _Oh crap..._

He was walking around the edge of the lake. Following my movements as he stalked me, his heavy semi hard cock hanging between his strong legs as he walked. His eyes were black and his chest heaved with unneeded breath. I got out of the lake, water dripping down my body, and I stood there waiting. He sprinted the rest of the way to me and stopped inches from my face.

"Maybe, beauty? Are you teasing me or simply unsure? I need you, Bella. I don't want to leave this place without you." He looked oddly vulnerable, wholly different from the man that ogled me earlier.

Suddenly I felt vulnerable too. I lowered my lashes and wound my fingers together nervously. Garrett engulfed my small hand in his large one and used a finger to lift my chin, making me look at him. I knew I had to explain. There was a connection between us, I knew, but I still was so new to this crap and I didn't know how to make heads or tails of anything.

"Do you have someone to help you through things, beauty?" I shook my head. "Who did this to you?"

I sat down, pulling him down next to me. I knew we would look a pair to anyone if we'd been seen. Naked perfect beings sitting cross legged at a perfect crystalline lake. I inhaled deeply then started my story.

"When I moved here three years ago, I met someone and we fell in love. He was a vampire..." Garrett sucked in a breath. "One day, a nomad decided he wanted to play with the human and my boyfriend tried to protect me by killing him. Well, the mate of the nomad was pissed and decided she wanted revenge on me. She got ahold of me last week." I knew he would ask questions, I could answer him but I didn't want to tell him every little detail. I didn't know this man and though I did almost sleep with him moments after meeting him, telling him such personal details seemed wrong somehow. If he wasn't sticking around then he didn't need to know more about me.

"Where is your boyfriend? Did she kill him before she got to you?" He whispered the words delicately, which was sweet of him. If that had been the case, I would have appreciated it.

"No. He left me a year ago." I muttered looking at my lap. "He said I was his mate, that he loved me, but he left me."

Garrett pulled me into his lap and nuzzled my hair. "He wasn't your mate, beauty. I know that with absolute certainty."

Still looking at my lap, wringing my hands, I asked quietly, "How do you know that for sure?"

I felt him take a steadying breath.

"Because I am."

 **Oh no! Now what?**


	12. Beauty

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _"Because I am."_

Garrett is my mate? My body is rooted to the lap below me, my breathing cut off. His strong arms are braced around my waist as if fearing I would run away. Good thing for him, I suppose because that's exactly what I wanted to do.

He let me try to absorb this shocking information for several minutes while he continued nuzzling his nose into my hair, inhaling my scent deeply.

Finding my voice finally I asked quietly, "I'm your mate...?"

"Yes, beauty. Do you not feel the connection? It pulses between us wherever we touch." He spoke just as quietly and dragged his fingers feather light over my waist and thighs to prove his theory.

I sucked in a gasp, "But...I...I'm in love with someone else. I...I'm sorry, Garrett." Even my vast vampire mind was having difficulty comprehending this new twist. Hell, I hadn't even had the time to tell Leah how I felt and yet I knew without a doubt that I was in love with my beautiful bronzed bodyguard. Although I guess she didn't need to protect me any longer.

 _I still need to get her back for the shit she pulled at my party though._

"Bella, beauty. Our bond gives us what we want. We can make the rules between us so long as we stay together. When true mates are apart from each other for too long, the pulse we feel now starts to burn. It reminds us that we have someone to call our own and we need to return to our mate to reaffirm the bond." He told me, still brushing his fingers over my skin.

Could I really have both of them? This God like man with his wild adventurer countenance and my exotic bronze Goddess? Oh how I don't dare to hope! I wriggled slightly and lifted myself from his embrace to sit in front of him.

"Is it your ex-boyfriend that you love?" He asked.

"No. It's not him. He, isn't a he at all. She's a she." I said haltingly. I had no clue how anything would work. Would I go back between the two of them? Isn't that really bad form? These thoughts whirling in my head were exhausing me and I flopped backwards with a huge sigh.

On top of everything, I have to deal with Renee. She must be scared out of her mind with worry since I just flew off the way I did.

 _Well, it was that or you, Ma._

Hopefully one of the pack gets her back to the reservation before I return to the cabin. Jake better fucking run when I see him again. Not that it will help him much.

A growl thundered in my chest as I thought about my best friend. Careless. He has some groveling to do, that's for sure.

"What is it, beauty? What has you upset?" Garrett asked.

"There's just so much to do!" I threw my hands toward the sky in anger, letting them flop to the rock spread wide, still lying on my back. "My best friend brought my mother to my new hideaway, I almost _killed_ her! I -"

Garrett interrupted me, " _Almost_ killed her!? How did you not?" His golden eyes were saucers as he scooted closer to my side and placed a hand on one of mine, rubbing soothing circles on my knuckles.

"I have a purgatory." I mumbled beneath my other hand that I was dragging down my face.

Garrett snorted. "A purgatory. Really? What is a purgatory, beauty?" He sounded as if he may think I was nuts. Maybe I was.

"It's like a spot in my mind I can shove all the bad thoughts and raging instincts. I don't know how to explain it except that I just _shove_ them aside and they hide in a thick gray cloud of fog until I need or want them." I huffed, irritated with myself.

"Your beast." He nodded.

"Yeah, it's like there's this other part of me that pushes against me, needing to rip, tear, break, and smash. It wanted my mother's blood so badly and just when I thought she was a goner, I jumped in the opposite direction and flew away as fast as I could. I snatched that mountain lion and came here." I said, waving my hand to the now completely cooled carcass.

Garrett's voice was awe-filled, "You are an amazing creature, beauty. I am so proud of you. Now tell me about the one you love." His fingers pulled through my hair as he looked down on me. I tilted my head toward him, loving the feel of his fingers in my hair, and told him of Leah.

I told him of the silly push-pull, the shyness, attraction, and friendship. How she is my best friend and protector. I did not tell him that she was a wolf. That is her story. If she wants nothing to do with me, especially with me being mated, then she should have the honor of keeping her secret. I would never betray her or my pack that way.

"She sounds like a lovely woman. Tell me what she looks like." He requested.

I couldn't help how my voice was filled with reverence as I said, "She's gorgeous. Bronze silky skin, long toned legs, short coal black hair she keeps cut stylishly...Unlike yours." I teased as I curled one of his soft locks around my finger. His eyes held humor and desire. I oddly didn't feel jealous describing my wolf's round pert ass or her perfect breasts. Even when Garrett's cock started responding to my descriptions, there wasn't a twinge of the green eyed monster. Vampires were naturally possessive but I shoved that aside to think on later.

Watching Garrett's cock grow, I let my fingertips trail down his arm and just as I rounded his hip to seek out his steel member, I shot up straight to my feet and stepped away.

"Beauty?"

"Leah...I love Leah. I need to talk to her before I give in to this pull between us! I don't know what to do. I'm so scared and I feel like I'm being jerked in so many directions." I ranted while I paced, yanking on the ends of my hair.

Garrett stood, picking up his clothes we'd been sitting near and dressed. Then, while I continued pacing and mumbling under my breath, he zipped to the other side of the lake and back, handing me my own.

"Thank you." I tossed his way as I kept up my craziness. I slipped the green tank top over my head and pulled on my jeans, buttoning them before Garrett pulled me into his arms, halting my movements.

"You've got no one to help you be a newborn and all these feelings can be overwhelming, even if you do have a purgatory. Let me help you, if nothing else Bella."

I stared into his eyes; way, way up into his eyes. His hands smoothed down my back soothingly and I leaned forward against his chest, sighing.

"Yes, please." I said, my voice small.

I did need the help. I had my wolves, but even they might be judgemental about what almost happened to Renee, regardless of it being Jake's fault. They couldn't help me with my leechy instincts because they were leechy killers.

Garrett and I took care of the mountain lion and then headed into the forest to hunt. I wanted to ask him about himself but with so much on my mind already I just concentrated on those thoughts and my deer.

I started leading him closer to my cabin after our hunt when we heard footsteps. I lifted my nose and recognized Sam. Garrett froze, grabbing my arm. He sniffed also then pulled me behind him. Growling lowly in his chest he told me, "Stay there and don't move, beauty. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I placed a hand on his back and said, "Sam won't hurt me, Garrett."

Just as Garrett was about to retort, Sam came out of the brush and waved at us.

"Who's your friend, Bells?" He kept his tone light. I could see that he recognized the protective stance Garrett took in front of me and had probably already put two and two together.

I stayed where I was behind Garrett and gave Sam a finger wave.

"Hey Sam. This is Garrett. He found me sunbathing at a lake not far from here."

Garrett snorted. "Sunbathing."

Sam looked from my mate to me again and raised a bushy black eyebrow.

I nodded.

His eyes crinkled and his mouth pulled into a huge face splitting grin. "Congrats Bella!"

I smiled back timidly. I wanted to be happy for myself too but I needed to talk to Leah.

Garrett straightened and stepped beside me, wrapping a long arm around my waist tightly, his own face wearing a grin.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam. Beauty was leading me to her home. Is it safe?" His voice dropped minutely at the end in anger. He didn't like that my mother was there at all.

Sam's face turned solemn. "Yes it's safe now. Bella, I'm so sorry. Jake is a fucking idiot. Even being in his head, I can't figure out what he was thinking."

"That's 'cause he wasn't." I spat. "That big fucker has some explaining to do and a beat down coming from em oh eye." I said. My free hand curled into claws in my anger and I knew my eyes had changed to black.

Sam chuckled while Garrett looked between us like we were loons.

"I'm sorry, I tried to follow that but...What?"

I giggled, anger forgotten, and hugged myself closer into Garrett's side. "Em oh eye. Moi."

He rolled his eyes playfully at me. "Okay but what about what you said, Sam? In Jake's head?"

We started walking slowly back to my cabin as Sam explained his secret. He told Garrett that normally vampires aren't allowed anywhere near the boundary lines but since I didn't have a typical sickly sweet vampy scent, I got to stay around.

"You, however won't be able to." Sam held up a hand as I opened my mouth to protest. "Bella, he stinks. I'm sorry but we cannot risk more kids phasing, you know this."

I did know this. I pouted.

"What if we built a cabin near that lake, beauty? Would that be far enough away?" Garrett asked us. The lake was a little less than two hours from my cabin at vampire speed, deep in the mountains of Washington.

Sam's eyes lit up and my feet skipped of their own volition.

"Yes! That's such a good idea." I told him excitedly.

Sam phased into his big black wolf and Garrett's eyes bulged. "Woah, Nelly." He whispered.

Sam tossed us a wolfy grin then pounced around us. We all laughed then sped the rest of the way back home.

 **What do you think Bella will do about Jake?**


	13. Giving In

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

No one was at the cabin when we got back. Sam phased human and slipped on his shorts while Garrett looked around, nodding his head.

"I think we can get away with making a cabin that looks similar to this. We don't want to make it too elaborate. If anyone ever comes across it they'll just think it's a hunting station." He said as he walked around the small structure before turning to face me. "What do you think, beauty?"

I sighed happily. I really adored his nickname for me. The small, repeated compliment did wonders for my self image.

"That sounds good to me." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Sam cleared his throat and said, "I gotta get back, Bella. The investigation of your death has been closed but I still have to deal with Renee and Jacob."

I stiffened at their names and turned to Sam.

"You deal with Renee, make sure she keeps her flighty mouth shut. _I_ deal with Jake." My voice was rumbling through my growl as I spoke.

Sam held his hands up in surrender. "Look, Renee will be fine and you can have your crack at Jake later but he's my packmate. As alpha I need to reprimand him for his mistakes."

I snorted and my lips curled away from my teeth, "Mistakes!" I spat. "Future alpha indeed." Then I paused suddenly and cocked my head sideways. "Hey, is anyone angry with me?"

Sam blinked at my sudden composure. "Why would they be mad at you Bella?" He asked me. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right by my estimation, seeing as how your mom is alive, well, and without a scratch. A pretty big fucking feat after her first encounter with a newborn vampire if you ask me."

Was that awe I hear?

"But Sam, I wanted her so bad. She smells just like I did! I really thought I was going to rip her throat out and bathe in the blood like a maniac." My own voice was whiny and slightly panicked. How could he be in awe of me?

Garrett's arms came around my shoulders from behind and he laid his chin on my head. Just having him near me soothed my frayed nerves and I calmed.

Sam flinched at the thought of me tearing my mother's throat out. "You resisted! She told me you jumped straight into a tree and held your hand over your face before you took off. That is amazing, Bella. You should have gone on a spree."

I was still embarrassed about my reaction toward Renee so I shrugged a shoulder under Garrett's arm and said, "Purgatory."

Sam shook his head smiling while Garrett's chest shook with his chuckles.

"Still, it's incredible and you should be proud." Sam said, coming closer and rubbing his large tanned hand over my hair, ruffling it as well as my feathers. "Stop being a sourpuss and be happy for yourself, woman."

I made a face at him and he laughed at me. Turning and stepping forward to hide behind a large bush at the base of a tree, Sam stripped and tossed a "See ya soon!" before phasing and running towards La Push.

I leaned heavily into Garrett's embrace and asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four...or two hundred thirty, give or take a decade."

"So you'd say you can handle the blood scent of a very appealing woman without going hog wild on the surrounding towns?" I asked him, turning in his arms and breathing his scent into my lungs with a deep inhale.

"Yes, beauty, why do you ask?"

I pointed to the cabin and said, "She was in there. I can't go back in until it's aired out." He squeezed me to him before stepping back and directing me to a tall redwood.

"Get up there and I will open it up."

I jumped into a tree that gave me a great view of the cabin, surrounding forest, and Garrett's ass as he walked to the front door.

"She does smell good." He murmured.

"She smells like I was told I did. Edward always told me I smelled of freesias and strawberries. Mom's got a bit of rainwater scent as well." I spoke normally as if he were right next to me instead of spaced fifty feet away.

At the mention of Edward, Garrett came back out of the cabin like a shot, leaving his task of airing out my temporary home.

"Who's Edward?" His eyes were black and his lips pulled into a silent snarl. His voice was hard and I figured he may be jealous.

"The ex-boyfriend slash vampire I told you about. No need for jealousy, handsome." I tried to joke.

It sailed over his head as he started pacing then slammed his fist into a tree.

I forgot about my mother's scent, this was way more important than that at the moment. Racing down from the tree to stand behind Garrett, I touched his arm. He whipped around so fast that I stepped back, gasping. He looked terrifying. So much like the vampire he was. Eyes narrowed to slits, hard as ice and black as night. His long fingers were claws, his posture stiff. Ragged unneeded breaths made his chest heave.

My reaction knocked him from his turmoil and his face softened immeasurably. He strode the few feet to me and grabbed my face between his hands. The palms engulfed my cheeks and his fingers carded into my hair.

"I didn't mean to alarm you, beauty. I'm sorry. I got lost in my own mind a moment. Please forgive me." His words trailed into a whisper for his last sentence, lips brushing mine tenderly.

I pushed up onto my toes and into his lips. The rush of energy in my veins seemed to warm me instantly. Placing my hands on his shoulders to pull him closer, his hands slid into my hair and down my back. Garrett's soft wet tongue glided against mine sensually. Moaning into his mouth I shoved my breasts into his chest. He walked me backward until my back bumped into a tree. Groaning, his hands found my hips and pulled me against him hard. His cock was ready and he was willing.

So was I but I needed to gain control of myself.

Panting, I broke the kiss but held my position in front of Garrett. He must have seen the hesitation in my eyes but also the abundant lust that coursed through me.

He shook his head.

"You can have her, beauty but I have you first. You're my mate. Not hers. I need you, Bella." His voice was low, rough, and ruined my jeans. I was so fucking horny.

He was right. While I wanted Leah and was in love with her, Garrett was my mate. I wanted him and I was tired of waiting.

It seemed so fast but Alice had told me once, "When you know, you know!" Like a magnet, mates are drawn instantly to each other and it gets harder and harder to fight the bond.

I wasn't fighting it any longer.

Smashing my lips back to Garrett's, I bounced and wrapped my legs around his hips. He responded immediately pulling me, gripping me, moaning into my mouth. Frantically, I clawed at his shirt, tearing it to little strips of fabric that fell to the ground around us then repeated the gesture with his jeans. I didn't care if that left him naked. I didn't plan on leaving him long enough to get dressed for quite some time.

Garrett pressed me harder into the tree at my back and smeared his lips down my throat in sloppy, hectic kisses. Baring my neck to him, I grasped at his back keeping him pressed to me. My nipples were so hard they were painful. Licking and sucking on my collarbone, back up my neck to the sensitive spot below my ear, he nibbled at my lobe.

"I'm going to make you mine, beauty." He growled.

"Oh God, yes. Please, Garrett." I breathed.

Gripping my waist firmly, his large hands spanning the circumference, he tossed me over his shoulder and zipped into the cabin and placed me gently on the bed.

A fire immediately burned white hot in my throat from the fading scent of my mother but instead of a red haze of bloodlust, a haze of _lust_ lust veiled my vision. I snarled at Garrett as he climbed over me. I needed him. My body was thrumming, pulled taut like a guitar string. A new fire burned in my abdomen as Garrett pressed his weight onto me. His hands caressed my arms, down my waist, hips, and thighs. I writhed into him, needing him closer.

Impatient to feel his skin on mine, I ripped my own clothes from my body and Garrett peeled the ruined layers away. Kissing my lips and running the backs of his fingers tenderly down my cheek, he stared into my eyes. A glittering black full of so much love it was almost overwhelming. He placed a soft kiss on my parted mouth, sucking my bottom lip into his and flicking it with his tongue. Trailing kisses down my body as my hands played with his hair and down the smooth cut lines of his shoulders, I kept my eyes locked with his.

His long fingers dipped into the hollows and rounded the curves of my body. I felt like a livewire. The electric pulse of our bond beat like a drum...or a heartbeat. It was as if together we came alive. I gasped and moaned as his fingers sought my lower lips and rubbed soft circles around my clit feeling the wetness there.

"That's all for me, isn't it, Bella? This beautiful pussy is all mine."

I wanted to agree but once again my mind went to Leah. He noticed.

"I'll share, beauty. Don't worry. For this moment right now, I need you with me. You _are_ mine. Forever." He cooed into my ear as his fingers kept a constant swirl around my clit.

"Yes. Yours!" I hissed arching into him. When his fingers entered me, my back bowed off the bed and my eyes widened. "Ungh!" Thick, long fingers stretched my tightness and my walls clenched around them.

"Jesus, beauty. You're so tight." He moaned.

I probably should have told him this earlier, "Virgin...I'm a virgin." I panted as his fingers pushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside me.

His hips bucked against my thigh and I thought I heard him whisper, "Dear God in Heaven!" I couldn't be sure because at that exact moment, stars exploded behind my eyelids. The feeling throbbing through my core was unlike anything. Even when I had attempted to finger myself.

"Garrett!" I cried out to him, gripping his arm as his fingers brought me to bliss.

Slowly removing his fingers from my soaked pussy, he leaned down and kissed my lips. When I opened my eyes it was to the absolute most erotic thing I'd ever seen. Garrett's eyes were closed, his plump lips wrapped around the fingers that been inside me, as he moaned long and loud.

"Come here." He said once he'd savored my flavor. His still wet fingers grasped my hip and turned me onto my side toward him. His large cock lay on my inner thigh as our hips pressed together. He kissed me and I could taste myself. It was a heady experience. My hips bucked into him, pressing his steel shaft into my slick lips. Garrett hissed and pulled me closer. Breasts to pecs, stomach to stomach, thighs to thighs. I clutched at him and pushed him onto his back, swiftly straddling him, his cock still nestled between my lips. I rocked my hips slowly over him and relished in his hisses and moans.

"Beauty." He panted. "Please!"

I bent low to kiss open mouthed from the center of his chest to his throat. Leaving a little lick, I popped back up and smiled cheekily.

"Please? Please what, Garrett?" The soft sultry tunes of my words floated around the room.

Growling, he flipped us again.

"Oh no, Bella. Not this time. You can have your fun later." He whispered dangerously. His black eyes shined down onto mine and I kissed his lips once.

"Take me, Garrett."

He wrapped his hand around his cock and guided it to me, rubbing the blunt head between my pussy lips. I moaned and bucked. My head pressed into the pillow but I kept my eyes opened, locked on his.

"Hold my shoulders, beauty. This is going to hurt." He rumbled a moment before sheathing himself inside me in one swift thrust.

I cried out in pain and squeezed my eyes shut. The burning pinch inside me lasted but a moment and Garrett stayed patiently still. My breathing was labored and he placed a heart wrenching sweet kiss onto my parted lips and pulled his hips back.

I moaned at the feelings that motion incited in me. My eyes opened and locked on his once again. His own lips were parted and we shared our unnecessary breaths. He thrust into me over and over, moaning my name and gripping the bedspread. My legs hitched around his waist, changing the position and sending him deeper into me. Our loud groans of passion echoed through the small bedroom. One hand reached high above me to grab the headboard while my other settled on his hip. Meeting him thrust for thrust, my head tossed wildly as my orgasm neared.

"Come for me, beauty. I want to see you fall apart." He breathed against my lips.

I snaked one hand between us and found my clit. I pressed down on it and pushed my hips into his, screaming as I came undone.

My walls squeezed around Garrett and his pace faltered and stilled. Throwing his head back, hair hanging in his face, he roared my name into the night as he spilled his seed inside me. He dropped down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him. He felt so perfect here in my arms, still inside me. We fit together like a puzzle.

Breaking the silence after a few moments, he slipped out of me and curled into my side. His face rested against my breasts while his hands rubbed along my stomach.

"I'm gonna need you to tell me your whole story now, beauty." He murmured.

 **Why do you think Garrett flipped about Edward? Simple jealousy or...?**

 **The pack comes back next chap!**


	14. Story Time

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

My fingers combed through Garrett's soft hair and I purred at the sensation of his gentle touches. He wants to hear my story. He obviously knows who Edward is, given his reaction earlier. I sighed and turned my head toward the lone window in the bedroom. There was no way for me to know the time. I had been told by my vampire family that they had internal clocks of sorts, however I hadn't known the time since I woke to this life. It was easier to guesstimate when the sun was out. It was currently night and with the thick clouds hovering in the sky, I had no way of discerning the time. I suppose it doesn't matter what time it is. Night is night, day is day. I have a forever full of them.

Feeling the need to be dressed for this conversation I said, "Can you let me up? I want to get dressed."

Garrett pouted and traced my nipple with a finger. "That's no fair. Why would you hide your beauty from me?"

"You can have all the visual stimulation you want later. I need to be dressed to tell you this. It would feel weird otherwise."

He sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard, legs outstretched. His body was absolutely gorgeous. This man with his long messy brown hair, his slim sculpted torso tapering down to his hips and that perfect 'v' between them. His fantastic cock resting between his thighs. I shook my head.

"It should be a crime to look that good." I muttered as I rummaged through my dresser. Garrett laughed from behind me. Finding what I was looking for, I tossed Garrett a pair of baggy sweatpants and a huge worn gray tee. The boys really had gotten a lot of clothes and I wondered if Charlie noticed how much of my wardrobe was missing.

Turning to face my mate, who was holding the clothing I'd tossed his way, I said, "Those should fit. They were my dad's years ago. I kept them because they were really comfy."

Pulling on my own baggy tee, this one in a faded orange, and a pair of frayed denim shorts, I tied the hem of my shirt into a tight knot at my side. Garrett slipped his own clothes on and while the sweatpants were just a hair too short, they fit well enough. He pulled me into his arms then stood, carrying me to the couch in the living room. I snuggled into his lap, resting my head against his chest. His reaction earlier actually had me worried. How did he know Edward? They must be one and the same. How many vampy Edwards were there?

Garrett's fingers rubbed up and down my arm while his other gripped my thigh, holding me tight to his body and waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts.

"You know the gist of it but basically, Edward and his siblings went to my high school." I told Garrett how Edward tried to stay away from me, that I'd learned later I was Edward's singer. Garrett had gone still when I'd said that. His fingers paused on my arm. I smoothed a hand down his chest.

"He would come into my room at night while I slept to get better acclimated with my scent." His chest rumbled under my shoulder. I knew how it sounded. It probably was creepy on some level, but my seventeen year old self had been flattered and thought it was romantic.

I explained the baseball game, the nomads, and Phoenix. How Jasper helped me stay calm and Alice tried to keep my mind off the troubles with her constant jibber-jabber. Garrett stayed still, though his fingers started to move on my arm again. We sat there on the couch for hours as I told him everything and ended with the birthday party.

"It was so stupid really. I cut my finger, Jasper goes chompy at me and Edward throws me into the wall. Three days later, he's walking me into the forest and telling me he doesn't love me. None of them said goodbye. I know in my heart that was by Edward's influence but it hurts just the same. If they really wanted to, they could have."

I kept my head on his chest, still smoothing my hand over him, and waited for him to say something. Watching the sky lighten out the window, birds singing, I didn't have to wait long for Garrett to speak.

"I was turned on accident, you know. In battle during the American Revolution. Vampires were feeding on the freshly killed and one stopped before I was drained. Years later I came across Carlisle. We hit it off instantly. Carlisle is so compassionate and of course, I am a peach." I giggled and rolled my eyes into his chest.

"I've been a nomad my entire existence but from time to time, I would stop and see Carlisle. I was supposed to visit a little over a year ago but I got side tracked in New York." He paused, possibly thinking of what side tracked him and I wondered if I would have met my mate while I was human. When Carlisle had invited close friends to his house in Forks, I met Charles and Makenna. Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte had also shown up. I knew Carlisle had hoped more would come but Edward was practically hyperventilating over who was around me. I'm not sure he would have surivived if more had arrived.

Garrett continued thoughtfully, "Carlisle Cullen...He has always tried to get me to join his diet. Something I had always scoffed at. Why deprive ourselves of our natural food? I never gave it much thought beyond that. This last trip to see him, I stayed at his home for almost two months. I fed from animals in that time at my friend's request and found it wasn't so bad. I also realize now that I can go almost anywhere in public, so long as it's cloudy of course."

He lifted his hand and waved toward his eyes, "These babies make me blend in much easier than the red."

"He's the reason I feed from animals too." I told him. "Even though they left me, I'll always love them."

Garrett looked down at me and I met his eyes. "How do you feel about Edward?" His voice was unsure.

I hastened to reassure him. "He may have been my first love but he broke my heart, Garrett. I don't love him. Maybe we can be friends, but I doubt he even wants that."

"Because he told you he didn't love you?" He asked and I nodded.

"He lied you know. According to that whole family, Edward never stopped loving you."

I shook my head. "He's wrong. They're all wrong. Love isn't setting someone free. Love is sticking with them through the good and the bad times. No matter what. He wanted me to have a human life, he could have stayed with me." I protested. Though, I knew it couldn't have worked that way either. I would have pushed to be like him and he would have refused.

"It was better this way, beauty. I have you. Not Edward. You see, the reason I was so upset that you knew him was while I stayed with them, all he did was mope and whine about a human girl. Emmett and Jasper would beat the shit out of him. 'Go back to her!' They'd tell him. He would refuse. He spoke of you - I know now - with such reverence and love. When you said his name, my mind took me back to those days not so long ago and I was terrified you felt the same as he does." His voice was soft and vulnerable and I couldn't help but kiss him.

"That's why you needed to make me yours, isn't it." I whispered, staring into his eyes.

Garrett lifted his hands and cupped my face. "No, beauty. I needed you because I love you. The feelings are so fulfilling and I couldn't wait a moment longer. While I admit that I was horrendously jealous and needed reassurance, I am getting that now."

I kissed his lips softly again and threaded my fingers through his hair even as I twisted in his lap to straddle him. "I don't understand it but I love you too. It's crazy to me. We don't even know each other but this is all consuming." I said.

Still thinking like a human and not as a vampire, whose most basic instincts resemble an animal more than anything, I was feeling insane. How can I love this man I barely know? Running my fingers down his neck and over his shirt on his back, I pulled him close for a hug. I needed to feel him. He wrapped me up and just held me. I buried my nose in his neck and breathed deep. He smelled citrusy and earthy. Wild. His hair swept over my face as he tilted his head and I delighted in the tickling sensation across my cheek. Garrett pushed his nose into my neck as well and groaned on his inhale.

"You smell delicious. I don't want to offend you but you smell like sex. Sex and..."

"Candy." I said the last word with him then laughed. "That's what Leah said I smell like."

Garrett smiled. "How is this going to work, beauty? Your love for Leah? Us?"

"Well, now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go. And since Sam said you stink to the pack..." I stopped. Sam didn't mention the names of his packmates other than Jacob and I'd already told myself I wouldn't out Leah's secret.

Thankfully, Garrett took my pause as something different. "I can't stay near here. I will build the new cabin tomorrow. I have a home in Oregon so I will head there today, if that's alright with you. The sooner I get my things and our new place built, the sooner I can have you in my arms forever." He breathed into my neck and I squirmed.

"I need to talk to Leah before I can really put too much stock into whatever it is between her and me. I don't mind you going home tonight, it will give me time to speak with her. I guess what I should know is, I...Oh God this is going to sound so terrible." I pressed my forehead into Garrett's shoulder and he laughed at me.

"You want to know if you can be with her, yes Bella?" His deep voice was amused.

I nodded into his shoulder and groaned. "I'm sorry. That's bad form. Ugh."

Garrett dragged his hands from my waist to my arms and pushed me back gently to look in my eyes. They were darkened and I licked my lips while my shorts dampened. He was incredibly sexy. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"That reaction right there tells me you're mine. If you and Leah decide to make love, I am okay with that, beauty." He licked his lips as I rocked my hips against his bulge. "I want details." He whispered then kissed me hard. He slipped his tongue between my lips with a growl and I yanked him tight against me, still grinding on him.

Garrett moaned into my mouth and I whimpered as he nipped my lip, breaking the kiss and continuing the nips down the side of my neck. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Garrett. Hard." My voice was husky, my eyes were hooded.

Garrett snarled and crushed his lips to mine. Picking me up and whirling around, he set me on the couch and knelt in front of me, breaking our kiss. I panted as he slowly pulled my shorts off my legs, leaving a trail of burning lust from his fingertips. He sat up on his knees and fingered the hem of my shirt. I impatiently yanked it over my head and threw it aside while Garrett's hands found my breasts. He pinched my nipples then leaned forward to take one in his mouth. He squeezed my other breast roughly and I arched into him, undulating against his crotch.

"Garrett! Pants. Off." I panted. I needed him in me. He was letting me have Leah.

 _He was letting me have Leah!_

The thought of being able to touch her the way I was touching my mate made me even wetter. Garrett growled as the scent filled the room. He stripped his borrowed clothes quickly then came straight back to me. Kissing a wet trail down my writhing body, he threw my legs over his shoulders and dove into my center like an alcoholic to bourbon.

"Oh fuck! Yes...yes...yes..." I chanted as his tongue delved deep into me. His arms around my hips, fingers holding my pussy open, he lapped from entrance to clit and I bucked wildly. Riding his face, my hands gripping his long hair, I cried out for him.

"Garrett! So close already, please. More!"

Locking eyes with me, Garrett unhooked one arm from my hip and brought his fingers to my folds. He stroked me as his mouth suctioned to my bundle of very sensitive nerves. My moans and pants filled the air. Shoving two fingers inside me, he fucked me hard and fast while he sucked on my clit, his tongue speeding intensely, feeling like a vibrator.

I bowed off the couch using his shoulders as leverage and screamed as I released into his mouth. Collapsing, I watched as he wiped the juices off his chin.

"Better straight from the source." He murmured. Standing up over me he held his hand out. "Come to me, beauty. I'm not finished with you yet."

I took his hand then pushed him down onto the couch after I'd stood. " _I'm_ not done with _you_." I said dropping to my knees between his muscular thighs. His loud groan caressed my ears as I ran my palms up his thighs. Leaning over his hard as steel erection, I let my breath fan over him while I watched his eyes practically eclipse with desire. I felt his cock bob and I darted my tongue out, swiping the sweet tangy bead that spilled from his slit.

Wrapping one hand around his thick shaft, I engulfed his cock. His hands found my hair immediately, gripping two fists tightly on either side of my head. Licking around the head then diving low, I took him in as far as I could. He hit the back of my throat and I praised the Gods that vampires lack a gag relex.

"Jesus, woman. Your mouth feels so good. Fuck!" He growled.

His length entered my throat smoothly and I swallowed around him. A choking noise bubbled up from Garrett's throat and his hands tightened in my hair. He started bucking into my mouth and pressing my head down and I hummed around him. The vibrations and my ministrations caused him to cry out and he shot his come down my throat. I hummed again and swirled my tongue around his shaft, cleaning him as I lifted my head.

Garrett panted and pulled me by my hair to his face. I stood bent over him as he ravaged my mouth. Our combined come shared between our lips.

"Holy fuck." He breathed. I laughed and pulled him to the bedroom.

I wasn't finished with him yet.

"Where do you think you're going, Swan?" Leah's voice snapped.

 _Shit_

I slammed the bedroom door and hollered, "Be right out!"

Her beautiful laughter filled the cabin.

 **Okay, okay. Sorry! They just wouldn't shut up!! Pack next, obvs.**


	15. Take Me

**Don't forget the warnings!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it**.

Garrett wrapped his arms around my waist as we emerged from the bedroom to face Leah...And apparently the entire pack.

If I could blush, I would. I could smell my and Garrett's combined sex hanging in the air of the cabin. Paul's face was lit up like a Christmas tree in Time Square as he sat perched on the arm of the couch. Jared sat next to him, also grinning like a loon. Quil took the third space on the couch, while the rest of my pack stood or sat on the wooden floor.

"Shut up." I mumbled to the quiet room, causing barks of laughter from each of them.

Looking to Garrett, I see him smiling down at me and I tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"So, this is my mate, Garrett. Garrett, this is the guys and Leah." I waved my hand toward the beasts hoarding my living room. The pack introduced themselves and Garrett tugged me toward the door.

"It was nice to meet you all but I'm afraid I've got a love shack to build." Garrett told my friends, then turned to me and lowered his face to mine. He kissed my lips softly and said, "I'll be back to get you my beauty. Be safe."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, my body stretched upward. He embraced me as well for a long moment before kissing me again then disappearing into the forest.

I turned toward my packmates and smiled widely. "I found my mate!" I squealed.

They flew into action giving me hugs and kissing my cheeks.

"We're happy for ya, Bells!"

That was Jake. My mood plummeted immediately and I felt my eyes go black. Narrowed to slits, fingers into claws, I faced my best friend.

"The fuck! Were you! Thinking!?" I roared at him.

Jake's eyes bulged comically and I pointed to the door. "Get the fuck outside, now!" I let Jake pass me. I could smell the fear dripping off him and my beast rejoiced. He should be scared.

Sam grasped my arm lightly. "Please don't kill him, Bella." He asked of me.

I heard Jake's hard swallow.

Whispering low and fast for only Sam to hear, I said, "He's my best friend."

I wouldn't kill him. Hell, I wouldn't even maim him but he needed to beg and plead for my forgiveness.

I stalked out the door, jumping over the two cinderblocks that made up the front steps, and landed in front of Jake.

"Don't you dare wolf out, boy." I warned him. "You need your vocal chords to participate."

"Bella, I'm sorry! She was so quick to believe everything and when she threatened me with my nuts, I panicked!" His voice was high and tight as if he'd already lost his balls.

"You'll be lucky if _I_ don't take them." I growled. His hands flew to cup himself and his eyes widened more.

"Do you know how hard that was, Jacob?" I stalked around him in circles. "Her blood smells so _good_. Like freesias, strawberries, and fresh rain! Delicious." My voice sounded deadly, I was practically shaking in my anger.

"She tried to hug me, Jake! You told her I was the 'undead', but you couldn't tell her I would want to suck her dry? Bathe in her blood as it flowed down my throat?" Jake winced and stepped backward.

"She tried to hug me!" I screamed in his face. "I had to jump away! What the _fuck_ were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't! I wasn't! I didn't think at all. I literally thought you would be okay. I thought, she's your mom, you won't hurt her. God, Bells I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry." He rambled, panicked.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my raging beast.

"Why didn't you stay close, hmm?" My chest still rumbled loudly with my growls. "You could have stayed in the trees. Protected her like the protector you are!"

I continued my prowl around him, never taking my eyes off of him.

"She's safe, Bella. Please, I'm sorry. I know I fucked up. Renee is safe!" He begged.

"No thanks to you! I almost killed her! You don't know how badly I want to kick your ass." I was holding myself in check. I knew if I beat up on Jake the threadbare hold I had on my purgatory would snap and I would probably kill my best friend. I didn't want to kill him. As I paced around, all the pack watching my tenuous hold carefully, listening to Jake's apologies, I started to calm.

Something he said pushed it's way into the fog in my brain. Renee is safe. I _didn't_ kill her.

I sat abruptly in the dirt in front of Jake and forced my hands to relax. Taking a deep breath I said, "Where is Renee?"

Jake blinked at me. "She went home to Phil." He said carefully, as he eyeballed me.

"She won't tell anyone?" I asked calmly.

He shook his head and glanced at the pack gathered behind me. "No. She won't."

"And you're sure about that?"

"Yes, we're sure. She laughed us off and said 'Who would believe me?'" He was relaxing as I stayed stationary. Sitting down in front of me, he sighed heavily and raked his fingers through his cropped hair.

I knew Renee wouldn't tell a soul. For one, she would be locked up as insane. For two, she loved me. I believed that she would keep this secret. I hoped so, for her own sake.

I looked directly into Jake's sad dark eyes and scooted slowly toward him. He watched me warily. When I was sat next to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes.

"You're a real asshole, Jake." I said quietly.

"Yeah. I know."

Lifting my head, I clenched my fist and being sure to have a tight grip on my strength, I junk punched him. I jumped straight up into the tree above us and monkey climbed to the top as I watched the pain register on Jake's face. The blood fled from his cheeks and his eyes bulged before slamming shut tight. His meaty hands flew to his limp junk as he howled in agony and toppled over onto his side, throwing up whatever he had for breakfast.

Paul and Quil fell over themselves laughing, Sam looked at me like I just punched _his_ junk, and the rest of my wolves snickered. Leah went to Jake and pulled him up. He couldn't stand straight, huffing and puffing as he tried to breathe through the pain. When he looked up the tree at me, I gave him a cheeky grin and waved. He flipped me off and let Leah lead him into the cabin.

Once he was inside, I stepped off the branch and floated to the ground as easily as if I'd stepped off a stair.

"So, whatcha wanna do now?" I asked, grinning.

Jared picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder while Embry came up beside us and ruffled my hair.

"A mate! I thought for sure you'd go running back to Cullen." Embry said laughing.

I shot him a dirty look. "Of course not! Even if I hadn't mated I wouldn't have run off to find him. The rest maybe, but I don't want him back." Still hanging upside down over Jared's back, I stuck my tongue out at Embry then smacked my captor's ass.

"Ya mule!" I yelled. He laughed as he started running.

Giggling like a fool, I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Over here!" Jared dumped me on my ass in the bracken next to Sam, Seth, Paul, and Quil.

"Who is with Emily, Kim, and Rachel?" I asked them as I stood up and dusted myself off.

Sam answered, "They went shopping in Port Angeles for the day so we came up to see you."

Embry sat down next to me and combed his fingers through my wild hair. "I'm glad you wouldn't have gone back to Cullen. He never deserved you." He said, shyly. I laid my head on his shoulder and he stiffened.

"Don't junk punch me." He warned. I laughed and tugged his arm until it went around my shoulders. He hugged me close.

I loved being able to be near my boys still. Jared and the rest all sat cross legged around Embry and me and we chatted about the investigation. How Charlie was locked up in his house, seemingly shutting the world away in his misery. My heart hurt for him. I never wanted to lose my dad. I made them promise to watch him.

Leah came out from the cabin and sat next to Embry. "He's gonna be sore for days, Swan. You really belted him."

I shrugged. "Sorry, not sorry. He should have known better." He's lucky I didn't take his balls with me.

We spent the afternoon talking and just as they were getting ready to leave for the evening, a limping Jake in tow, I grabbed Leah's arm.

"Can I talk to you, Lee?" I asked her, quietly. The boys nodded their goodbyes and phased wolf to head toward home.

Once inside the cabin, Leah and I sat on the couch. I pushed some hair away from my face and curled it behind my ear while I gathered myself. I was nervous.

"Hey, it's cool, Bells. You found your mate. He's very sexy!" She said waggling her eyebrows. "If he didn't stink so bad, I'd make for him."

My shoulders drooped. I had a crazy hope in the back of my mind that Garrett wouldn't stink to Leah. I suppose that would be too easy. She placed her hand on my arm and I noticed she'd moved closer to me.

"Talk to me. What is going through that head of yours?"

I took a deep breath, thankful that the scents of sex and wolves had practically obliterated the scent of my mother.

I started rambling, "I love you, Lee. Before Garrett found me, I was waiting on you to show back up so I could show you how much you meant to me. Now that I have him, I am so consumed by the bond. But I still want you, so badly. I want to show you how much I love you. I'm not sorry about mating to Garrett. He's my other half but _you_ have my heart. I'm undeniably attracted to you and -" Leah placed her fingers over my mouth to shut me up and I licked them.

Her eyes were hooded and she smelled of sweet tang.

"Bella, you have me for now. If Garrett promises not to kill me for being with his woman, then take me. The only reason I never acted on my feelings for you was 'cause of imprinting. I will imprint one day and I didn't want you to hurt the way I was over Sam and Emily." Her soft voice ran like liquid through my veins.

Our faces had migrated closer, lips hovered inches apart, and our bodies had twisted to face each other. Her warm sweet breath tasted good on my parted lips.

"He gave me his blessing." I barely had the words out before Leah's lips crushed to mine. My hands swept into her hair, down to her waist. I lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut with my foot, never breaking the kiss.

I laid her on the bed and kissed down her neck to her shoulders, my fingers trailing down her slender arms to her fingers. Slowly, watching my hands, I unbuttoned her cutoff shorts and pulled them down her long tanned legs, throwing them to the floor. I crawled onto the bed between her feet and bent down. Kissing my way up her shins and knees, my hands caressing the underside of her leg, I left little licks on her thigh. Leah's breath escaped in gasps. I repeated the kisses and licks with her other leg then smoothed them straight down on either side of me. Grasping her hands from the mattress, I lifted her upper body toward me.

"I love you, Leah." I whispered to her lips as my fingers lifted the hem of her tee. She lifted her arms above her head, aiding me in the removal of her top. She was braless, of course. It was easier to phase without tearing apart all your underwear. I laid her back down and left my hand in the middle of her chest and sat back on my heels.

"I want to look at you." I murmured. My fingers traced her body, caressing her firm supple breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks. I kneaded her waist and hips softly, relishing in the moans that escaped her sultry lips.

"Take your clothes off, Swan." Her voice had none of the heat it usually did. It was deep and raspy. Utterly sexy. I pulled my tee off then and without moving my lower half, I sliced my shorts off with a nail, tossing the garments to the floor with Leah's clothing. She watched as my nipples hardened under her stare as if she were caressing them. Her dark lower lips were slick with arousal and I used one finger to carefully open her folds. Sliding the knuckle of my first finger up and down her slit, she bucked and moaned deep and long. Her hands gripped the pillow under her head.

"God, Bella that feels so good. Your skin is so cool and soft." She breathed.

"Can I taste you, Leah?" I asked, not removing my finger or my eyes from her throbbing center. Her hips bucked again.

"Yes. Please taste me." She begged.

 **More soon!**


	16. Figuring it Out

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Bending low on my knees between Leah's spread legs, I placed my breasts on the bed, my ass in the air. My cool breath fanned across her dark wet lips and a moan escaped my mouth as I inhaled deeply. She smells so scrumptious.

Leah's hands wove into my hair, tangling her fingers. Slowly I darted my tongue to trace up one naked lip making Leah's hips bounce. I pulled my head back slightly and looked into her midnight hooded eyes. Her heartbeat drummed hard in her chest.

"Stay still." I whispered. I want to drive her wild.

Licking up her other pussy lip, I savored her taste on my tongue. Her head tossed side to side as she kept a steady stream of moans.

Like music to my ears.

I hummed into her as I wrapped my pouty lips around her throbbing bundle of nerves. Leah's legs wrapped around my shoulders, her ankles hooking behind my neck. Using one knuckle, my lips still caressing her clit, I teasingly circled her entrance. She gasped at the sensations I was creating for her.

"You're so wet, Leah. I love how wet I've made you." I said, whispering my breath across her.

"Please!" She gasped.

I chuckled as I latched onto her clit again, wriggling my tongue over her hood softly. She moaned in frustration. Placing a fingertip at her entrance, I swirled her wetness around before dipping inside of her.

"Oh my God, Lee. You're so fucking warm." I said. My chest rumbled with a soft growl and I felt my own arousal dripping down my thighs. I lowered my head, licking around my finger that was buried inside her. Adding another finger and licking up to her clit again, I gently moved my fingers in and out of her. My other hand was wrapped around her hips, holding her still. Her inner walls clenched and pulsed around my fingers and I withdrew.

She would not come yet.

I watched in rapt fascination as her liquid gold slipped from her core and dribbled down to the bed, leaving her glistening for me. I could literally see the throb of her hooded clit as she reached for me. Peeling my eyes from her center I looked at my lover as she pulled me to her.

"Kiss me, Bella." She huskily murmured. I wouldn't deny her. I attacked her lips with fervor as I lowered my cool body above her so my hardened nipples teased hers. Moaning into each other's mouths, she snaked a hand between us and plunged two long fingers into me without warning. I cried out into her mouth. My ultra sensitive skin sending waves of aroused satisfaction through my body as our tongues continued mating. Her fingers squelched from my wetness and her thumb circled my clit. I bucked into her hand.

Breaking the kiss so she could breathe, I kissed down her throat to her breasts and teased first one dark nipple then the other. Her fingers released my pussy and dragged wetness up my stomach to roll one of my nipples between her fingers. I straddled her right leg and sat back, my arousal dripping and rubbing against her thigh. She kneaded my breast as I lifted her left leg high, resting her calf on my shoulder.

Leaning forward and lifting myself slightly, I hovered my center over hers. Our eyes met, black on black. Leah's chest was heaving, displaying her sweat shimmering mounds perfectly. I grabbed one of her breasts roughly, tweaking her nipple before suctioning my pussy to hers.

Leah keened a loud long moan as our lower lips kissed and caressed. Our throbbing clits rubbing against each other. I held her left leg close to my breast and kissed down her calf as I rode her. I was gasping, calling her name while she pinched and rolled my nipple. Her other hand gripped to my hip, rocking me on top of her.

Leah threw her head back the same time I did and we screamed our electric orgasms into the room. The noise echoed off the walls of the bedroom. I collapsed sideways onto Leah, struggling to catch unneeded breath. Our slick centers still pressed together. She ran her warm hand down my hair over my spine as she regulated her own breathing.

"Jesus, Swan. That was incredible." Leah rasped huskily.

"Mmhmm. Yes, it was." My voice was muffled into the mattress.

"Holy shit, yes it was."

Leah and I jerked at the same time. I stood, whipping around completely naked and lowered into a crouch, to see Quil and Paul outside the cabin window.

I roared in anger. How dare they!

"Are you fucking kidding me right now!?" I yelled.

Paul yelped and Quil gave me a cheeky fucking grin, unaffected. I narrowed my eyes.

Waving a hand toward me, Quil said, "You're still naked."

I squawked and whipped the sheet off the bed just as Leah was ambling out of it.

"No need to be shy...or mad. They'd see it all later anyway." She said cockily. "I wouldn't be able to keep _that_ a secret." Slapping my ass on her way by me, she picked up her clothes and walked out to the living room still completely naked.

I straightened from my crouch and looked out the window at the guys.

"Fuck off." I said, reiterating that statement with my middle finger. I grabbed up my clothes and pulled them on before joining Leah in the living room. The two yahoos outside laughing it up and gossiping like old women about what they got to witness first hand.

Assholes.

Leah was sitting on the ratty old couch, arm draped across the backrest. I sat next to her, putting my legs over hers and giving her a loud wet kiss to her lips. She grinned at me when I pulled away. Twirling a strand of my hair on her finger as I smoothed my palm over hers, she sighed.

"What is this, Bells? We can't be mates. You've got Garrett and I have one somewhere waiting for me. What do you want from this?" She asked, leaning forward and placing a kiss to my shoulder.

"Well, I suppose we can continue this if you want to, I'd like to." I told her honestly.

"And when I imprint? When Garrett can't participate because we gag each other with our scents and gets jealous?"

"I don't know." I shrugged helplessly.

"Look, Bells. I love you, but I know that your love for Garrett and your love for me are different just like mine will be for whomever I imprint on. Maybe we can do _that_ fantastic thing again," she pointed to the bedroom, "another time, but let's not get stupid and think we can actually carry this on for long. Your man might be cool with a time or two but bloodsuckers are as possessive as shape-shifters. He won't share for long."

I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed. She was right. I wouldn't want to share Garrett with someone else more than once or twice. And, hypocritically, only if I were able to watch. His absolute faith and trust in me already was astounding. Maybe it was a male to female thing or maybe it was his two hundred years to my almost two weeks. I couldn't be sure. I didn't want to make my mate angry or uncomfortable though. Leah was right.

"I suppose." I sighed.

"Can we watch next time too?" Paul asked from the open front door. I lifted a cushion from the couch that wasn't being sat on and lobbed it at his head.

"I said fuck off." I snapped.

He shrugged with an easy grin and loped off with Quil into the woods.

Leah left shortly after the boys did and I decided to go for a hunt. I tore off through the mountains at break neck speed and pounced on an unsuspecting deer. I pet it and gave my thanks before leaving my kill. Coyotes and other scavengers would grab it tonight.

The sky was darkening as I entered my sanctuary. There was already a shell of a log cabin at the base of one mountain, closest to a group of softly swaying wildflowers. It was a bit larger than my current home and I was happy about that. Though I didn't have many belongings, I would eventually and I would need somewhere to put them.

Garrett's scent was long faded and I knew he was most likely back in Oregon for the night. I missed him terribly. My veins burned slightly and I remembered what he told me about the mating bond. I couldn't wait for him to return to me.

I took a quick swim, sans clothes, and cleaned up from my earlier endeavors then redressed to race home.

It was times like this I wish I could sleep. With nothing to do, I changed my clothes. The ones I wore smelled of the sex of both Garrett and Leah. Slipping on a thin purple tank top and brightly colored yoga capris, I gathered all my dirty laundry and sat it in a pile by the front door. One of my boys could take it for Emily to wash. I should ask them to get me a notebook and some pens or pencils so I can communicate with my girls.

I walked to the mirror and used my fingers to comb through my hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail. It hung down in soft waves to the middle of my back. It amazed me how I looked as though I were wearing makeup constantly. My rosepetal lips, thick black lashes, fine elegant eyebrows.

Shaking my head, I walked over and picked up the cushion I threw at Paul then tossed it back to the couch. I flopped down onto the floor, hands interlaced on my ribs, and stared at the ceiling.

Garrett was standing over me first thing the next morning, smiling widely.

"Hello beauty, I've missed you." He murmured before scooping me up off the bear rug where I'd laid all night long. His strong long arms wrapped around my waist tightly and I let my feet dangle down as I tried squeezing his neck to death. He laughed at my lame attempt.

"I missed you too!" I sighed happily into his neck. God, he smelled so good. I just couldn't get enough of him.

Garrett pulled me away from his body but I kept my hands linked behind his neck, refusing to let go. His golden eyes were dark and I could smell his arousal.

"Tell me. I want to hear what you did to that native exotic woman." His voice was thick and deep with his lust and had my body responding immediately. His hands tightened on my ribs and I moaned. He still held me straight out, dangling inches off the floor.

"Kiss me first." I whispered. I needed to feel him against my body. Reassure him, in case there was any jealousy inside him at all. Though I loved Leah, Garrett was my eternal mate.


	17. Charlie

**I needed to get the relationship crap out of the way before we ventured further into the story. Don't worry...Some drama will come.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Garrett really enjoyed my recount of my time with Leah and showed me how much he appreciated it by worshipping my body well into mid-morning. By the time I redressed in my tank and capris, he grasped my hand and we leapt into the forest to the sanctuary.

"This is what I've got done so far." He told me, wrapping his arm around me and squeezing my waist with his hand. I leaned into him.

I had been here just the day before and all there had been was a log shell. Before me stood a completely roofed cabin, peeled bark logs made up the outter walls and linked at the corners like lincoln logs.

"How did you get all this done already?" I asked in awe.

Garrett's chest seemed to puff out and he smiled widely, "The inside hasn't been touched yet but I worked all through the night. I only went to collect more supplies. I need to make another trip or two before I'm finished but I wanted to see what you thought." He told me.

"It looks really great. I can't wait to see the finished product." I said earnestly.

He pulled me close to his chest and I breathed him in. The scent of our combined sex had my body responding rapidly. We made love again inside the unfinished cabin before he gave me a mind blowing kiss and taking off again. My veins burned immediately but I shoved it to purgatory. I would have him back soon.

Back at my temporary home, I paced. Bored out of my mind. I wished I had a phone or a laptop.

 _Nevermind dumbass..._

I don't have electric. The cabin was wired but there was no generator and I'm sure there's no phone service tower this far from La Push.

I walked slowly outside of the cabin, humming and raking my fingers over the bark of trees. I heard loud footsteps running toward me before I saw anyone. I slipped behind a large redwood trunk and plastered myself against it, opposite of the side the intruder was coming. I heard the heartbeat and gulped a large breath before holding it.

"I knew it! I knew it. God dammit, Bella."

 _Charlie_

I whimpered and jumped up into the tree. Why do my parents have to be so fucking stubborn! Why do they keep yelling at me like this is _my_ fault!

My dad stood at the base of the tree I was in. His hair was disheveled and greasy, smears from dirt and tears tracked his face. His brown eyes, so similar to my human ones, stared up at me, his face angry and sad all at the same time. His red flannel jacket hung on him, open, revealing his dirty gray Forks PD shirt underneath. His jeans were wet from the dew on the ferns. He wasn't wearing his revolver and I couldn't help but think that was stupid, trudging through the forest with all the wild animals.

"Are you okay?" He asked me quietly. He looked at me as if he knew exactly what I'd become just like my mother had, but unlike her, he seemed to realize I was dangerous and in pain.

I nodded. I was okay so long as I stayed up here and didn't breathe.

He nodded and huffed a huge sigh of relief. "Fucking Billy Black and his stupid superstitions. When you went missing, Bells, I didn't give up. No way a bear got you. You're too level headed..." Boy this conversation sounded familiar. I listened as he told me how he searched for days, how the state finally cut the funding for my case. It was open and shut they'd said. It was 'obvious' I'd been eaten by a bear.

"But I knew it. I locked myself in the house and I searched your room. Do you know what I found, Isabella?" He asked gruffly.

Uh oh. What'd he find? I racked my vampire brain for some clue but the human memories weren't clear and I couldn't remember if I had left anything incriminating behind.

I shook my head.

He held up his fingers and ticked off the things he'd found. His heart beat wildly tempting in his chest.

"Your stereo from your truck, a CD, plane tickets, and bracelet under your floorboard." I made a choked sound in the back of my throat. Under my floorboard? Edward left my birthday presents in my fucking room? What a jackass! My dad continued ticking without pause.

"Pictures of you and that asshole, a Quileute Legends book from some store in PA., your computer history showing your searches on vampires and Cold Ones..." I'm sure my eyes were bulging out my head. How could I have been so _stupid_ as to not clear the ancient beast after all this time?

"You know what else?" He practically growled at me, his eyes narrowed.

I shook my head again. I had absolutely no idea what else he could have possibly found.

"A red eyed demon pretending to be human asking _me_ , the Chief of Police, if my daughter has seen the _Cullens_." He spat their name like it was filth on his tongue. He started pacing and if I'd had a beating heart it would have stopped. Red eyes? Who was asking around about me? They exposed their eyes to Charlie?

He ranted while he paced, pulling on his short hair, his overly large jacket blowing out behind him.

"The guy knocks on my door wearing sunglasses and asks to come in. I let him in. He doesn't take off the glasses. I offer him a drink. He refuses. His skin is white like the Cullens...Like _yours_. I finally get a side view of his eyes when he glances at his phone. Red! Red fucking eyes, Bella!" Jesus, he's hysterical. I can see his veins bulging in his neck, pumping madly to his racing heart.

Charlie keeps pacing and muttering about demons and he should have known and now his baby girl is one.

In the middle of his rant, Garrett comes into view. He's walking slowly toward me, gold eyes moving between my dad on the ground and me in the tree. What's he doing here? He was supposed to be gone until tomorrow.

Charlie halts his movements and freezes. His heart stutters and I open my mouth, still not breathing. Garrett's eyes meet mine and I'm pleading with him as my dad's knees give out. He drops forward onto his palms. My dad looks at me.

"Save me." He breathed as his heart stutters again. His left arm goes limp and I can clearly see he's having a heart attack.

Garrett lunges for my father and I scream as he bites into his neck. I cut off the scream quickly as my father's blood enters the fresh air. I jump down to my mate and I grasp his shoulder. Garrett cuts his black eyes to me.

He's not drinking!

I collapse in relief as I realize this and watch fascinated as he pumps venom into my dad's neck then seals the wound with his tongue. He grabs a wrist and bites again, repeating at his other wrist and both of his booted ankles. I watch helplessly as Garrett swoops up Charlie and brings him into the cabin. Peeking through the bedroom window, I see Garrett lying my dad on my bed and smoothing his hair gently.

"Three days, sir. Hang in there." Garrett murmured to my dad.

I run. I ran toward La Push as fast as I could go and stopped on a dime. I've reached the ten mile radius that Sam awarded me.

"Jacob!" I scream into the air. The word bellows and echoes around me.

My chest is heaving from my hysterical breathing. I drop to my knees and claw at the dirt, sobs heaving roughly from my mouth. I breath in deep and raise my head, "Jacob!" I screamed in agonized pain again. His name cracks on my lips and I keep sobbing. Bending my head low, I claw deeper into the leaf-litter.

The large russet wolf of my best friend charges at me. His nostrils flare as he smells Charlie. He growls. Large wolf lips twist back from his canines.

"No, Jake no, no, no. He came to me! He had a heart attack, Jake...Garrett changed him. Please. Please don't kill him. Please!" I wailed, my usually musical voice broken and raspy as I dry sob on my hands and knees to my wolfy best friend.

Jake bounded quickly in the direction of my cabin but I didn't follow. I couldn't watch if he killed my mate or my father...or both. I couldn't kill my best friend to stop him. The sobs wracked through my stone body for what seemed like hours. I didn't know what to do or think.

Then I decided.

I would hunt this demon that brought my father to my cabin in the woods. I would let my instincts go, open purgatory, and hunt the red eyed fucker who put my mate and my father in this position. The fucker who forced my best friend's hand.

I will kill him.

A feral growl tore brutally from my chest and my fingers dug deeper into the forest floor beneath me. A red haze literally veiled my vision. I lifted my head as I stood slowly. I roared into the sky.

 _I will kill him!_

"Bella stop!"

My hands clawed at my hair, slicing the tie and releasing it to flow free. The wind blew wildly around me, howling like a wolf and it seemed as if darkness descended upon me. Encasing me and all the forest around me. I would avenge my father. I would avenge my mate.

"Bella!"

Lightening struck from the black clouds in the sky, rain fell in cold, sharp sheets, but none of it touched me.

I was Hell.

The demon responsible for my father's death would pay dearly. He would pay in pieces. I would watch in delight as I tore his fingers from his hands. Burn them one by one. I will slice his ears from his head slowly and claw his eyes from his face.

"Stop, Bella! Please!"

Roaring long and loud into the sky again, I twisted my body slowly, ready to push off and fly to my destination, the thundering growl, louder than the thunder in the sky, never halting in my chest. I vibrated with anger and hate.

I saw nothing or no one. Their pleas meant nothing to me. No one could save me. No one could stop me.

"Bella, _no_!"

My arms extended wide, my hands twisted, my body leaned forward, I shoved off my foot and I roared again, taking off like a shot with only one place in mind. The only place I knew I could start this hunt for the demon.

My father's house.


	18. Bowling Ball

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

The sky, black as night and rolling with thunder, swirled with wind and rain. A tsunami in the sky. Lightening struck the earth all around me, rain pelted the trees. Someone was calling my name but they don't realize I have no name anymore.

Shoving off my foot, I sliced through the air. Screams surrounded me, growls as loud as mine echoed in the storm. I need that scent! I will find who led my father to me. He will pay!

My hair spun wildly around my head and shoulders but the rain didn't touch me. Trees seemed to part for me as if they knew danger was coming.

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground, my roaring mouth full of dirt and bracken. I tried to claw the person to pieces. Nothing would stand in my way.

My arms were pinned behind me like a criminal, fingers wrapped around my wrists like cuffs.

Cool breath fanned over my ear as someone whispered something to me.

Cardamom.

I cannot hear. I need that scent!

I kicked my legs but those were hindered as well. Hot breath billowed against my nose and I inhaled.

Vanilla.

Murmuring sounds reached my ears but my thundering growl drowned out the words. A cool velvet tongue traced my ear. I stilled.

"Come back to me, beauty." The voice said.

"Snap out of it, Swan." Said another.

The red haze lifted slowly like a heavy curtain. My raging instincts swirled like oil and water in my mind, fighting against purgatory.

Cardamom and fresh bergamot. Garrett.

Vanilla and sweet mint. Leah.

I pushed at my instincts as my body lay still, face down in the dirt. Purgatory loomed gray and thick as it captured the rage and grasped to keep my beast in it's clutches.

Garrett's hands ran down my now limp arms, over my shoulder blades and down my spine. Leah's hands gathered my hair and wound it tight, knotting it to the back of my skull.

I lifted my face slowly, tonguing the dirt and leaves from my mouth.

"Garrett!" I gasped.

Gathering me into his arms, he pressed me into his body. I stuffed my nose into his neck and gulped his scent.

Jacob didn't kill him. My body rejoiced. My ears allowed me to hear the thudding hearts surrounding us. The rain was no longer coming down, the clouds had lightened and the wind had calmed.

I spent minutes pressed into Garrett's neck, reveling in his existence. When I lifted my head, I looked around in shock.

"Did I do this?" I asked incredulously.

"Sure did, Swan. I thought we were going to die." Leah snarked. She came from behind me and sat on the forest floor in front of me. Her usually sleeked black hair was in complete disarray, wet from the rain and her tanktop was torn.

The trees did not part for me. I ran _through_ them. The dirt and bracken was littered with claw and drag marks.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" Jake asked as he stood next to Leah. He had a red welt across his abdomen and I looked at it curiously before meeting his eyes.

"There was a bubble around you! We couldn't get in. We kept calling for you but you wouldn't stop. What happened?" He continued.

"So then how did Garrett?" I asked and twisted my head around to look at him.

Garrett kissed my cheek. "I think it's because I'm your mate." He shrugged.

I knew I had to find out what happened but my mind struggled between my father and the finding the scent of the red eyed asshole.

I chose the most important.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's changing, Bella. What the fuck was that?" Jacob demanded.

"I don't know! I think it was my beast." I looked pleadingly at Jake then Garrett. The latter nodded.

"Yes that was your beast, Bella but you had a bubble around you. It tore the trees up and out of your way." He said.

"Why isn't it raining? Where'd the storm go?" I looked to the sky, which I could see clearly thanks to my path of destruction. My mind was ping-ponging back and forth, up and down. I needed all the information at once.

"We think you did that." I gaped at Sam.

"Me?" How the hell could I control the weather?

Paul, Quil, and Sam joined Jacob, Leah, Garrett and myself on the ground.

"I don't understand." I whispered. "I thought you were going to kill my father and Garrett. I needed to go find the demon that showed himself to Charlie."

Garrett rumbled. "You won't do that, beauty. You won't." He shook his head at my incredulous look. "It was a Volturi. Demitri was making sure you were either dead or turned."

"How the fuck do they even know about me? Why risk exposure to my father?" I asked, growing more and more hysterical. "How the fuck do _you_ know who it was and what he wanted?" I poked Garrett in the chest.

"Beauty, that's why I was back in the area. Demitri found me on my way to Oregon and told me. We are good friends, he and I. When he told me who he was looking for, I told him you were my mate and asked if he would leave you alone now that you're indeed a vampire, he agreed. He just wants to see you for himself. I was coming to get you." He explained while running a soothing hand down my arm.

I calmed immeasurably under his fingertips and reassurances.

"What do we do about Charlie?" I am a newborn, how can we handle my dad as well?

"He is my responsibility, Bella. I sired him." He told me.

I had no idea what we were supposed to do. I was scared out of my mind about my dad being a vampire, though I had to admit, I was happy he would be with me forever. I just hoped he would feel the same. Charlie asked me to save him, but did he _really_ understand what he was getting himself into? I really didn't think that he did.

Sam spoke up, his voice apologetic but gruff. "Look, the pack will have to discuss this new situation with the Elders." He paused and shook his head. "Billy isn't going to be happy about this at all."

Jake snorted hard. "Understatement! He's going to flip his lid."

I worried my lip between my teeth. Would I be able to stay around? How could I keep my father and my pack?

"If Dad doesn't stink, can he stay with me too?" It was a long shot but I had to try.

"We will ask the Elders, Bells. I can't promise anything. You are an anomaly. I don't expect that Charlie will be as well." Sam said sadly.

I whimpered. "I don't want to leave."

Sam stood and scooped me out of Garrett's arms and he grumbled but let me go. He tucked me against him like a small child. "You're ours, Bella. No matter if you live twenty miles away or three thousand miles away. You're always pack." He hugged me close to his chest. I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

I remembered something then and looked up into Sam's eyes. "What about my sanctuary? The lake? Garrett is almost finished with the cabin. We could stay there, right? It's not anywhere near La Push." I could stay close enough to see my wolves on a regular basis but giving the tribe and neighboring towns a much wider berth.

Sam mulled that over for a moment. "That should work. Hopefully, with Garrett's guidance, Charlie will hunt animals and be able to stick to a certain perimeter. At least for now."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Sam set me down on my feet and I took another look around. It looked like a giant bowling ball was dragged through the forest. Trees bent and broken sideways, the bracken was flattened and scraped up. Leaves and branches created raised piles on either side of the makeshift corridor as if someone swept them aside. I looked down at myself and touched my clothes. I looked around at the wolves and Garrett. While my wolves were rapidly drying from their high body heat, Garrett was still thoroughly drenched. I pressed a palm to my rear. My ass was drenched from sitting in my mate's lap, but otherwise I was dry as a bone.

"Why am I not wet?" I asked, puzzled.

"The bubble that surrounded you kept you dry. Your hair whipped around like crazy though. It was incredible." Leah said in awe.

Weird. I walked to Leah and wrapped an arm around her waist, laying my head on her shoulder. Her slender arm came around my waist and squeezed.

"What happened to you?" I pointed to Jake's abdomen, where the minutes ago red welt was a faded pink line.

Jake rubbed his large hand over the mark. "A tree branch nearly sliced me in half. If it wasn't for the healing, I'd be dead." He shrugged as if it was no big deal but I was mortified.

"Oh my God, Jake I'm so sorry." I stressed.

"Don't worry about it, Bells. I'm fine." For a man with such broad shoulders he let an awful lot slide off of them. I admired my best friend's big heart. I stepped from my embrace with Leah to hug Jake. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

I wondered how far we had gotten from the cabin. I had been ten miles from it already when I released purgatory.

"Where are we? Who's with Charlie?" I turned from Jake and spun in a slow circle trying to catch my bearings. Garrett stood and pulled me into his arms. His lips brushed my ear and his hands kneaded my waist where he held me tight. I leaned into him heavily.

"The cabin is just a few miles away. Embry and Seth are standing guard over Charlie. Jared is with Emily and the girls." Sam said, stepping up beside us.

"So what do we do about Demitri. Won't he come looking if you don't go back to him soon?" I asked my mate.

"He will and he won't have to look hard. He's a tracker." He told me. "We don't do anything. We let him see you then we go to the cabin and we finish it together. Charlie will awaken in three days and we will teach him to hunt. Easy peasy." His tone was light and carefree. It helped me to relax even further.

"Well, let's get back to him then. I gotta figure out what the fuck I just went through and I don't feel right leaving Charlie alone." I said.

"Not us, sorry Bella. We've got to talk to the Elders. I'll come see you when I know what's been decided. Send the pups along when you get there please." Sam said as my wolves stood to join him. I nodded and waved to my boys and Leah. Linking my arm in his, Garrett and I headed toward Charlie.


	19. Demitri

**I have absolutely no idea why the update emails are sending some of you to either no where or someplace else and that not only frustrates me, but makes me sad. Could it be a glitch? No clue. I don't think I'm doing anything to make that happen. Any time I post a chap it says "Update Successful" :-(**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

After sending Embry and Seth back to La Push, Garrett and I went inside to check on Charlie. He was screaming and clawing at his skin. Red scratches had formed on his throat and his gray shirt was stretched at the collar. I was holding my breath because even the sound of Charlie's labored breathing and heartbeat had set my throat on fire. Letting purgatory loose took a lot out of me. Garrett noticed my discomfort and held my hand.

"We're going to have to go find Demitri tonight, beauty. He won't wait much longer before coming to find me and it will be easier to leave Charlie now while he's changing."

"But won't he hurt himself?" I asked.

"Anything he can do with his blunt fingernails will heal quickly during his transition." His right arm came down on my shoulders keeping his left hand extended in front of himself to keep ahold of my hand. Charlie's screams echoed loudly and I was glad we were so far from anyone. Garrett told Charlie we would be back shortly. I wasn't sure how much he could hear or would retain but I hoped he didn't think we abandoned him. If anyone spoke to me during my change, I cannot remember it.

"Let's go hunt." He murmured. I wanted so badly to pet my father's head or say something, but I didn't dare take a breath or get too close. As soon as my feet touched the dirt outside the cabin, I zipped over to the now closed window of my temporary bedroom. "I love you, Dad." I said to the glass.

We raced out into the mountains together. Letting go of Garrett's hand, I downed two elk from a small herd gathered in a low valley. He found me shortly after and we made our way towards Oregon.

I let him lead since he knew the way but it seemed we were simply following his scent back the way he came. Running around trees and jumping over small streams, I let a giggle slip from my lips. I was happy to have my dad for eternity. I was lucky to have my mate so soon after changing into a vampire. Also, I was filled with so much joy about my pack.

 _I got to keep them!_

As much as Jake is a complete twat and pisses me off, as much as Paul picks on me and Quil acts like a goober...They are mine, just like I am theirs. I wouldn't change them for the world. I knew I should talk to Garrett about Leah, find out if he's jealous or would prefer I didn't make love to her again. However, I was feeling carefree.

Maybe it was the release of my instincts or maybe it was my mate and keeping my dad. Either way, I felt so much lighter than I had since I had been changed. Garrett squeezed my hand and I looked over, smiling at him. His long hair fluttered loose behind him as we ran and his grin had me giggling again.

I wanted him. I knew my eyes went black when Garrett's did. He wanted me.

Unfortunately, we had to take care of this meeting with Demitri so that we could continue the start of our forever. We ran for miles and miles, I had no clue where we were or if we had even left Washinton yet. After following Garrett's scent for a long while, we crossed another. I tensed but my mate's grip tightened on my hand.

"That'd be Demitri, Bella. Don't fear him. He is a very good man." He reassured me. I tried to relax but it was hard. He was the main reason my father was with me. Or perhaps he was the final straw. If Charlie had worked himself up alone, he could have had a heart attack with no one to help him and he would have died.

Now I'm confusing myself.

I almost wanted to thank the man.

Demitri stood sentry on the porch of an old a-frame barn house. The siding was painted a dark blue though the porch was a stark white. The front door had two by fours creating an 'x' as if it were from a real barn or shed. Two wood framed windows decorated either side of the door.

Garrett and I halted at the foot of the porch and waved his hand in front of him.

"Bella Swan, this is Demitri of the Volturi. Demitri, this beauty is my mate." He bragged as he waved his strong arm around as if he were Vanna White with a large goofy grin on his face. I snickered at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Demitri." I said. My feelings were still mixed about this man. This very good looking man. His white blonde hair brushed forward with his bangs spiked up. His frame was swamped in a dark gray cloak and he was about five foot nine. His eyes were a bright, well fed burgundy, his smile was wide and friendly.

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful Bella. I am pleased to see that my friend has found himself such a stunning mate." Demitri's smooth voice seemed to caress the air around us in his thick Italian accent. I was caught between flattery and exasperation. I had never met an ugly vampire, he was sure to say that of any female Garrett had mated with.

We walked into the house and Garrett sat on a suede black sofa, pulling me down beside him. He kept his large hand in mine. Demitri took the large tan recliner facing us. The house was rustic with it's exposed barn beams and dark wood paneled walls. The living room was straight in the front door and the only other doorway I could see led to a modern kitchen. There were no lights on but that did not matter with our keen sight. The moon shown in through the windows, casting the room with a light glow.

"May I ask you a question, Demitri?" I asked politely after I settled close to Garrett's side. His posture was relaxed as he leaned back in the chair.

"Absolutely." He answered in a friendly tone.

I tried very hard not to sound accusatory and kept my facial expression light. "How did you know about me?"

I badly wanted to ask about risking himself to my father but I didn't trust him, no matter how good of friends he was with my mate. If Garrett told the Volturi man of Charlie, I would trust in his lead but I would not bring the attention to him myself.

"A sad story, I'm afraid Passerotta. Edward Cullen heard of your untimely demise and showed up on our doorstep threatening exposure to the entire city of Volterra if my masters refused to execute him." He shook his head in mock sadness.

I snorted. Of course he would. Jackass. Ever the martyr.

"I hope they did the job then." I said casually.

Garrett and Demitri stared at me.

"What?"

"You care not whether he perished?" Demitri asked me, seemingly shocked.

"Why would I? I certainly didn't die, obviously." I waved a hand at my body. "He could have come back to Forks to find that out for himself. Why should he care either way if I was dead when he didn't care that I was alive?" I asked.

"All of the Cullens were positive you were young Edward's mate." He stated, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees as he studied me intensely.

I waited. That had nothing to do with anything. They all left me and I was very obviously not Edward's mate. Demitri stared into my eyes for long minutes before letting out a loud laugh.

"You really do not care, do you, Passerota?" He asked me with humor in his voice and dancing in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No. I don't. If that jackass was stupid enough to go get himself killed without even bothering to check his facts then that is not my problem and I resent him even more for bringing the Volturi to Forks." I stated firmly.

"What of Carlisle? How is he coping with the loss of his first created?" Garrett asked with interest. His long fingers massaged the knuckles of the hand he was holding.

Demitri looked between us for a moment before answering.

"Carlisle is understandably upset that Edward is being held within the castle for the time being."

I stiffened. Dear Gods, tell me I don't have to appear before the Volturi. Why wouldn't they punish him? Edward had briefly mentioned the Volturi one time and though the memories were fuzzy, I clearly remember him saying they reacted first and asked questions later.

Demitri's long pause was not helping to calm my nerves. Finally he leaned back in his chair again and slapped his hands to his thighs.

"Since the lovely Bella has not met her death, I am not sure what the masters will do with him. Had you been dead, he may have been let go with minimal punishment, if any at all. Since you are among us, I cannot say what his punishment will be." He told us, looking at me.

I shrugged. I honestly couldn't give a fuck what happened to him.

"What is Passerota?" I asked him, changing the subject from Edward. I missed the rest of the Cullens for the most part but not enough to run to Italy, that was for damn sure. What good would that do besides put me and my strange bubble directly into the Head Leech's path?

"It means 'little sparrow' or someone learning to fly. Since you are new to this life, you are in a way, leaning to fly."

It was cute. I liked it.

I sat back in the comfy couch and barely listened as Garrett and Demitri caught up. I learned that Demitri was actually the reason why he didn't attend Carlisle's little get together a couple of years ago. They had met up and cleaned New York City of some bad rubbish. I was pleased that though my mate had been a human drinking leech for most of his existence, he had fed on the wastes of society. He was a good man.

The men spoke well into the night. I was starting to get anxious to get back to my father but didn't want to mention it so I sat quietly. When Demitri stated he had to return to Volterra, I stood and extended my hand.

"It was very nice meeting you, Demitri."

"You as well, Passerota." He clasped my one hand in both of his. "I will pass on the news of your vampirehood as well as your matehood." He said earnestly. There was a glint in his eye and I just knew that he meant Edward's telepathy.

I met and raised his mischievousness.

"I truly hope the Volturi find a fitting punishment for Edward Cullen. He deserves whatever he gets."

Garrett's chest shook with ebullient laughter and he grabbed my hand from his friend. "Isn't she perfect?" He asked pulling me close.

Demitri shared in his humor and nodded. "She's simply lovely and I congratulate you both. I will see you again, my friend. Take care of yourselves." He said before dashing off into the wee morning hours.

Charlie had a little more than two days left of his transition but we sped back towards La Push. I wanted to speak to my dad through the glass of the window some more. Maybe if I did, he could retain some of his memories. I would take the chance.

Just as we were passing our sanctuary, Garrett stopped us.

"I need to get this love shack completed, beauty so we have a place for Charlie when he wakes. Before I let you go, however..." He trailed off as his lips met my skin. His fingertips skimmed over my body, making me moan. All thoughts of anything other than my mate touching me left my head. He was all that mattered in this moment. The way he held me tight to him, his black glittering eyes as they stared into mine. The cool breath fanning over my neck. His licking, open mouthed kisses, his fingers reaching between my thighs.

 _Oh hey, my clothes are gone._

 **Do you think the Cullens will seek out Bella? Was she too harsh about Edward? She didn't give thought to how Carlisle and Esme would have reacted to Edward's death or punishment. Thoughts?**


	20. My Dad

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I arrived back at the old hunting station after a quick but passionate round of love making with my mate. Garrett stayed behind to build inner walls and put an addition on the side of the new cabin, which was actually starting to look more like a small ranch house. It amazed me the supplies he was able to bring in by himself. He had even brought electrical wire and a generator stating that while we didn't need the light, sometimes it was nice to have. I agreed.

Charlie's screams reached me well before I got to the window. It hurt my heart that he was in so much pain. I knew it was the norm but it made me feel guilty that I didn't have to endure the burn the way he is. I placed my fingers lightly against the cabin's bedroom window and watched my father writhe around in pain. The scent of his blood was now altered enough that my throat didn't flame up as it had before.

"Hey dad. You're going to be okay. You'll be a vampire like me and Garrett. Garrett is my mate. I think you'll really like him. I'm gonna need you to be nice to him though. You and I are very strong right now. Stronger than even him, but he's got over two hundred years of experience and he's a true revolutionary. Behave yourself." I chuckled at my almost motherly scolding tone toward my father.

"He's building us a new place to stay. We can't stay near Forks or La Push anymore." I explained in painstaking detail what he was, what he would feel. I told him how I got wrapped up in this mess in the first place. Honestly it was cathartic telling him but not having to see a reaction. Maybe it was the cowards way out but at least now he knew and I didn't get yelled at...yet.

I spoke to my dad of memories I could remember from my human days, urging him to remember his own. Day turned into night again and on his third day transitioning, the wolf pack came and surrounded the side of the cabin facing La Push as extra precaution. Garrett stood by my side in the bedroom as we listened to Charlie's final heartbeats. I waited with bated breath as my dad's nostrils flared, his fingers flexed, his chest rose and fell with his now unnecessary breaths.

So very softly, not to startle, I whispered, "I love you, Dad."

His whole body stilled for several minutes.

"Bells?" His voice was pitched as low as mine was.

I stayed still where I was. "Yes, Dad it's me. Garrett's here too. Please don't be scared. No one will hurt you."

He still hadn't opened his eyes. "What's that drumming? Is it thunder?" He was still whispering.

"No, that's the wolves. Do you remember anything I told you the last two days?" I watched as his chin slowly lifted up then down moving his head against his pillow to nod. I could see he was taking in all the scents and sounds before he added sights as well. "They are here. There are eight of them but Dad, they will not hurt you. They are only here to keep you away from the towns. You remember Jake?"

My dad nodded again.

"He's out there. Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared, and Leah too. They are my friends. Please don't attack them. They will stink to you very badly."

I was glad Garrett let me take the lead on this. A stranger's voice would do nothing to keep my dad calm. Charlie's eyes fluttered and I held my breath. Bright red eyes framed in dark lashes darted as he looked around the room. When his eyes landed on me, I had no time to prepare. Charlie launched off the bed and threw Garrett away from me with a deafening roar. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed.

Was he trying to crush me? I felt it. The bubble that everyone was talking about. It pulsed around me and loosened Charlie's hold on me. His arms wrapped around it even as they extended outward, now hugging a bowling ball type bubble. His eyes snapped wide open and he gaped.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered, as he lowered his arms. Garrett picked himself up and dusted himself off, walking back through the hole in the living room wall that his body created.

"You've got more strength than you know what to do with. We will teach you how to temper it so that you don't squeeze your daughter to dust the next time you want to hug her...Or throw me through a wall if you just want me to move aside." Garrett said with an easy grin.

"No, I meant to throw you through the wall. Mate with my little girl. Pleh!" He spat. I threw a hand over my mouth and giggled while Garrett's grin turned into a frown. The bubble snapped back into place with my burst of happiness.

"So how do I do this without hurting you, Bells?" He asked.

"Like this." I walked up to him and very gently wrapped my arms around his waist. "Pretend I'm an egg. You can't hold me too hard or I will crack." His arms wound around my shoulders and he squeezed very slightly. It was so nice holding my father again. I had thought I would never see him again then I thought he would die at the jaws of my best friend before he was changed like me.

I need a fucking vacation.

When we released each other, I led my dad slowly out the cabin's front door.

"The wolves will come into view in a moment but Dad, I need you to hold your breath please. Their stench will set off a kill instinct and I will not allow you to hurt my pack."

" _Your_ pack? I thought you said it was Sam's?" He asked looking around at the trees, bracken, and sky. It was a lot to take in.

"It is, but I will protect them, even from you. They're my friends. I'm a member of their pack whether I phase into a wolf or not, I am theirs. That makes them mine." I didn't know if I was making any sense as I was rambling while listening to my pack creep closer. They were being extra cautious not to upset or startle Charlie.

"Can they hurry up? My throat burns." I had explained the thirst to him and he was doing such a great job. I tightened my grip on his hand.

"One more moment. You'll see them then we will go hunt." Garrett stepped to my dad's other side but didn't touch him. I had a feeling he didn't want to get thrown again. That thought had me stifling another giggle. The eight Clydesdale sized wolves came slowly into view from the dense forest, eerily quiet, only their thudding heartbeats and soft breaths escaping their open mouths. Garrett placed his hand around Charlie's upper arm as I released his hand and stepped toward the largest wolf. Sam set a large duffel bag down with his jaws and I saw Jared do the same, down the line.

Walking down their formation, I pet each wolf as I introduced them to Charlie. Leah licked my face and nuzzled my hair as I passed her and I let my fingers slide into her thick pelt and scratch her skin softly. Her chest rumbled in a purr and I saw Charlie stiffen. Keeping my ministrations on my girl, I faced my father.

"That sound is a purr. Leah is of no threat to me, Dad." His eyes widened at my firm tone but relaxed.

I kissed Leah's nose then walked back to my dad once introductions were done. "We need to hunt. Garrett will take over your lessons from here, Dad. Please listen to him. He knows what he's doing."

My dad side eyed my mate and grunted. "Yeah, sure."

Garrett smiled cheekily at me and I kissed his cheek. Dad grumbled again and the wolves stayed sentry until we made our way out of sight in the opposite direction.

I left Garrett to my dad while I went off to my own hunt. I found a smallish bear and let it hear my approach. The heartbeat sped up, pumping adrenaline into the bloodstream. My throat burned with the fire of thirst and I pounced like a cat. I stroked her fur and thanked the Gods. When she was dry, I hauled her back to the hunting cabin and left her for a wolf with a sheer whistle. I grabbed the duffel bags outside that the wolves left and my own, darting quickly to fill it with all of my clothing items, books, and other things the wolves had brought for me during my stay. The two my pack brought were filled with more belongings and clothing from our house in Forks. I found Dad's boots on the floor at the end of the bed. They must have slipped off during his change so I packed those as well. I grabbed the mirror. Surely Charlie would want to see his reflection.

Back at our new house, I went inside and checked it out, setting the two bags from Forks and the mirror on the floor just inside the door. Garrett did such a wonderful job. Walking straight into the living room from the front door, the exposed peeled bark logs had been stained a smokey clear. It allowed the natural color of the exposed wood to show but darkened it slightly. Black outlets and light switch covers were near the front door and the back wall. One large bay window gave the view of our sanctuary like a framed picture. There was no furniture yet but we technically didn't need it. There were a few small boxes and bags at the far corner of the room. Standing in the doorway facing the living room, I glanced to my right. A door leading to an empty room with the same exposed smokey logs had me thinking this was the addition. To the left was a small hallway that I went down. There was a door to my right and one to my left. The flooring throughout was planed pine, same wood as the rest of the house, smooth as silk under my toes. The left door was a bathroom with an enormous tub and shower combo and a sink and toilet. The right room was what I assumed would be Garrett's and my bedroom so I dropped my duffel in there, claiming it.

The whole house was absolutely beautiful. I picked some new clothes from my bag and went outside to swim before the guys got back. Setting my dirty ripped clothes aside, I dove into the lake and ran my fingers through my hair. Loosening any debris from my hunt and run to Oregon and back. I rubbed between my legs to rinse the sex away, then swam to the bottom of the lake and back up for the hell of it. I want my wolves to come here. They would have a blast cannonballing. Plus, the lake was much warmer than the Pacific, not that the temperature really mattered to any of us.

Hearing the running steps of my mate and dad, I slipped from the water and pulled on my clothes quickly before they came into view. The black tee was form fitting but wouldn't show anything while I dried like a light color would. I pulled on a pair of dark skin tight jeans as well.

Garrett ran to me and hugged me. I stuffed my nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. "I missed you, beauty. I hate being away from you."

"I missed you too, Garrett." I mumbled into his neck before pulling back. "This place is perfect. I can't believe you got all this done in such a short amount of time." I gushed.

He grinned at my blatant adoration and we turned to Charlie who was sitting on a moss covered rock by the lake's edge. I sat next to my dad and Garrett held my hand, sitting next to me.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah. Guess I am. It's a lot to take in. Sucking from deer, running so fast I feel like I'm flying." His voice was gruff but it didn't have the strained age it used to. It wasn't musical exactly, but a smooth baritone. I leaned my head against him. It was weird, he smelled like gunpowder and aftershave. It was a strong manly scent. It made me giggle and he looked down at me.

"You still smell like a cop." I said giggling. Charlie smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

We sat there explaining the ins and outs of being a vampire, Garrett had plenty of stories to tell Charlie. He was explained about the rules and the Volturi then he was told of the pack's rules for us. Charlie took it all in stride. Even hearing of Demitri, he didn't go off on a tangent like I did. His thoughts went the same direction mine had finally gone.

"If he hadn't of led me to you, I would have died in that house trying to solve your mystery, Bells. I'll be thanking him if I ever see him." Charlie said, looking out across the lake.

We had eternity. I was sure we would see Demitri again and that was fine with me. He was a good man, as Garrett had told me.

"I'll be thanking him too." I sighed. I felt good. My head on my dad's shoulder, my hand wrapped up in my mate's large hand. Garrett's other hand rested on my upper thigh and my dad hooked his hands between his bent knees. We sat there for hours, talking or just being silent. The day turned into night and we still sat there, enjoying the closeness.

 **I think she needs some relaxing time with the pack. Where shall I send the men while she does that? Decisions, decisions.**


	21. Plasma Girl

**My Fanfic update today so hopefully any snags will be fixed.**

 ***crosses fingers***

 **I've had the same trouble with other new stories but usually refreshing fixes the issue for me.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"I'm thinking I should spend some time with my pack the next few days. I know you'll be busy with Dad, so I can stay out of your gorgeous hair and you can...train him." I paused as Charlie huffed at me choice of words. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Garrett held my hands in his, running the pads of his thumbs across the tips of my fingers. He smiled at me before kissing my lips once.

"I need to close up the house in Oregon and was thinking I would take Charlie with me. I'm meeting up with Kate as well." He said so casually as if I wouldn't want to rip his balls off his body.

I smoothed my face and looked at him innocently. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said..."

"I _know_ what you said. You're meeting up with who? For what?" I asked, getting more agitated as the seconds passed.

Garrett held my hands tighter. "Beauty, she's a friend. Always been a friend, only a friend, I promise you." His voice was soft but firm. He wouldn't fight with me over this. At least he knew I wouldn't fuck any of the males in the pack and honestly probably nothing more with Leah now too after this display. I couldn't help feeling jealous of someone I'd never met.

Then it hit me.

"Oh _hell_ no! The succubus? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled as I ripped my hands from his. His eyes widened as my voice deepened. The clouds above seemed to appear from no where, which I could see clearly because the sanctuary was open sky, for the most part between the mountains. My bubble surrounded me and my hair started moving along the edge of it as if static electricity guided it.

"Bella, calm the hell down. Katie and I are only friends. She's more a sister than anything!" Garrett said irritated. "I let you hang out with the pack whenever you want, _fuck_ Leah!" I heard my dad gasp _...Shit_..."And you want to go all Plasma Ball on me? Jesus woman!" He growled as he paced in front of my 'Plasma Ball'. I had called it a bowling ball but the funky shit my hair was doing really did make me look like one of those lightning spheres I had as a kid growing up.

 _Fucking cool!_

I pulled at the bubble but it didn't move. I tried again and I felt the edges of it, expanding and pulsing like I was creating the electric current. I pulled again at the bubble and it snapped into place. My hair fell flat around my shoulders and the sky cleared. I looked around completely ignoring Garrett's irritated mumbling and stomping pacing.

I met Charlie's eyes behind my mate. They were wide with awe and I smiled.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I have no clue. I just learned how to handle it though." That was the cool thing about being a leech. It might be hard to learn something new but when you do learn it, you're a pro forever because you can never forget.

"Just call me Plasma Girl!" I said dramatically, fisting my hands on my hips and striking a superhero pose.

My dad rushed to me and hugged me tight, swinging me around and laughing with me. Garrett stood gawking at us like a loon.

"What the fuck did I just miss?" He demanded.

I skipped over and kissed him. "Have fun with Charlie. Say hi to Kate. I'm sorry I got jealous. I know you're mine..." I stared deep into his caramel eyes. "You're mine right?"

Garrett's fight left his shoulders visibly. "You are my everything. Just as I am yours. You've nothing to fear, beauty. Katie is a lovely girl and you would get on well with her."

"Good then. You have fun closing Oregon and just holler when you get back! I'll come-a-runnin'!"

"Newborn mood swings." He said to Charlie, pointing at me. "Try to take it easy on me eh? I refuse to fuck you if you get too ornery."

I bent over laughing at my dad's incredulous look as he sputtered wildly. Garrett smiled then gave me a long sloppy, passionate kiss, only stopping when my dad pretended to gag. I giggled against my mate's lips and pecked him once more. I waved like a maniac as they left, both arms flailing in the air. I had figured out my power, sort of...I wanted to try it out!

I checked my clothing, dark jeans and a black tight tee. Bending over, I let my hair fall to the ground and brushed it with my fingers then used a hair tie to hold it in a very high pony tail. In the same motion of flipping my hair back, I shoved off and ran straight for the ten mile perimeter of La Push. When I got to the invisible line, I stuck my thumb and middle finger in my mouth and blew an ear piercing dog whistle. I skipped back to the cabin and waited.

Three large wolves came charging in front of me. Huffing and puffing as they saw me leaning nonchalantly against a redwood with my arms crossed.

"You guys busy?"

Jared's dark brown wolf shook his head.

"You guys wanna have some fun?"

Paul's gray wolf looked over to Seth's sandy colored wolf. They both nodded.

"Welp! I am going swimming and I was hoping you all would come with me!" I said cheekily.

Jared phased and I averted my eyes until he was dressed. "One of us has to stay with the girls. It should be me, but I miss you Bells." He hugged me and I hugged him back.

Smoothing my hand down his back once, I said, "Well, maybe Sam will let someone switch off with you in a little while. I'm free for anything for the next forty eight hours. Garrett took Dad to Oregon."

Jared's eyes lit up. "No leech smell? Rock on!" I laughed as I high fived the meaty hand he lifted. "Did Sam answer you yet?" He asked Paul and Seth. They both shook their wolfy heads.

"Follow the scents but run full speed 'cause it's a long way away. I can't judge miles yet. I only know it takes me about twenty minutes or so to run here full speed."

Paul huffed while Jared rolled his eyes and phased.

"I'll go hunt so you guys can eat when you get there!" I sing-songed.

The three wolves let out wolfy chuckles then sped off to La Push to talk with their alpha. I threw myself into the hunt. I went far and wide, searching for large carnivores for me and my pack. After downing two large cougars and lugging them toward my valley, I dropped them when I came across a bear. This sucker was huge. I attacked much like I had my very first meal, standing on his hind thighs for leverage to stretch my small body upwards and latched onto his neck. Once he was drained, I easily hefted all three animals onto myself and ran for home.

I dusted myself off after I set the kills on a rock near the water. If the wolves showed up soon, they could eat then head into the lake for clean up and fun. While I waited, I hung the mirror in the living room against the wall facing the mountain. There was nothing else to do until we got some furniture. As much as we didn't need it, it was nice to have. With no closets to hang anything up, I wanted to fold all our clothing and put them in dressers. A bookcase would be nice to stack momentos and books.

Not much time passed before I heard the tell tale sign of my wolves paws and heartbeats and I jumped in giddy joy.

Leah phased first, not at all shy about her nakedness and slipped on her denim shorts and a loose ribbed tank. She smoothed her hair as she walked up to me and circled my waist. She picked me up and spun me around much like Charlie did earlier and I threw my head back laughing.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked when she set me down, waving my hand toward my kills.

"Nah, I'm not hungry, the guys can have them." She shrugged an slender shoulder and sat down. I followed suit and we watched as our packmates completely devoured all three large animals in less than an hour.

I gaped at them when they finished. "Do my girls not feed you?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course they do, Bells. We're wolves. We're always hungry. Besides, how could we pass up fresh cougar and bear like that? That bear was fuckin' huge!" Jake said as he rubbed his full belly and plopped next to me. I leaned my shoulder into his.

"I missed you guys so much." I said.

All my wolves phased human except Seth who was the line to Jared in La Push. Seth laid behind me and I relaxed into him as all my other wolves sat or laid around me, extending a limb to touch me somewhere. Reaffirming our pack bond.

 _God, I really did miss this._

"Im glad you're sticking around. I thought for sure when you met Garrett you'd take off with him." Sam said.

I looked over at him lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows on a moss covered rock, one hand extended to cover my foot.

"I didn't know what would happen. Garrett said he's always been a nomad but he never asked me to leave. And you heard him, it was his idea to build this here." I said, tossing a hand in the direction of my sanctuary.

Sam stood to look inside the cabin and whistled, impressed. "Maybe I should let him on the rez. This is spectacular work." He spun to me. "All in three days _and_ with electric?" He asked. I nodded and Sam whistled again and spoke as he kept inspecting the cabin. "The Elders agree that this is far enough away. On a map you're roughly three hundred miles from La Push so technically they have no say."

I hummed in acknowledgment then watched amused as Sam ran his hands over the peeled bark logs. I smiled. Sam was a trade carpenter. I was willing to bet he would want to use Garrett.

After tummys were settled, the wolves decided it was cannonball time and I laughed. I raced inside and grabbed a tanktop and pair of boy shorts to swim in and jumped in after them. Paul picked me up above his head in the water and spun me sideways in a circle. My wet ponytail stuck straight out from the momentum and struck Quil in the face, knocking him underwater. I giggled. At least I couldn't get dizzy anymore.

Splashing and dunking, flipping and laughing we played in the lake for hours. Leah had sunned herself for a short while before joining us at one point and hopped on my shoulders to play chicken against Sam and Embry. We won of course. I didn't get tired from holding up wolf weight. Paul had switched wolf duty with Jared so he could spend time with Rachel and Embry turned wolf so Seth could play with us. Jared and Seth were so happy to have me around they kept holding me like a child, refusing to let me go for anything. I laughed at them and would give them noogies or pinch the inner skin of their arms to get them to let me go but one would pick me straight back up. Eventually I just let them cuddle me. I missed them too.

Sam eventually told everyone they had to get back and I pouted.

"Come to the small cabin, Bells. Someone can see you there easier." Jake suggested.

I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Nah, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Maybe one of you can bring food cuz I won't be thirsty for at least a day. I'm still sloshy." I laughed.

Sam agreed that was a good idea and after hugs and cheek kisses, my pack departed and I was left alone in my sanctuary. I decided to read a book or two to pass the night away.

The next day I paced. I was anxious and I wanted my pack. I wanted Garrett. I wanted my dad. With nothing to do, being alone sucks. No wonder vampires go nomad.

I'm itching to explore!

I thought about going to town and testing my thirst but then dismissed that as an undeniably moronic idea. I may have handled myself well enough for my pack and Garrett to be proud of me but I didn't want to erase that pride with a big fuck up. Like eating all of Forks.

My wolves showed up mid afternoon and when Sam phased, he handed me a letter he pulled from a large backpack filled with food.

I looked at it questioningly and he nodded toward the envelope.

It was from Renee. My cold dead heart twisted. A million things ran through my mind. Would she be writing to say she couldn't handle the secret? Was it even from her? I smelled her scent but that didn't mean anything. This envelope came from her hands, but there was no telling what was inside it.

"Go ahead and read it, Bella." Sam said.

I knew that wasn't a good idea. If she had something terrible to say, I would want Garrett and my dad here with me for added support. Instead, I raced it into the house and set it inside my duffel bag then went back out to my pack.

"I'll read it later. Wanna meet Plasma Girl?" I asked with a grin.

 **Next chap will be some interesting happenings, my friends! Drop some love!**


	22. Impenetrable

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Who the heck is Plasma Girl?" Seth asked. His bulky muscles flexed as he set a large backpack on a rock near the house. I could smell the food from where I stood and wrinkled my nose. How much did they need anyway?

Every wolf was here with me at my mountain valley lake except Quil, standing and staring at me while they waited for me to tell them who I was talking about.

I gestured to myself with one hand. "I am!"

"And that means?" Paul asked. He sat on a flat rock and made himself comfortable.

"Everyone else get comfy and I'll show you. I figured it out yesterday but you all had to leave before I got a chance to show you." I waited as each wolf sat or sprawled onto rocks or patches of wildflowers in front of my house. Walking a good distance away so I wouldn't hurt anyone accidentally, I stood with my arms at my sides and feet shoulder width apart.

Willing the bubble to appear, I searched my mind for the electric current that seemed to wrap around me like a cloak. I flexed it outward once and suddenly my ponytail was straight up in the air, strands of it wriggling around to the edge of the forcefield.

"Holy..." Someone muttered.

I looked up and noticed that though a gray cloud or two seemed to hover above me in the sky, nothing dramatic happened and I wondered if that was linked to my anger.

Sam and Jake slowly stood and walked toward me, hands extended.

"Can I touch it?" Sam asked. Jake hovered at his left shoulder watching in awe. I nodded, watching as Sam held his palm up to the surface of the bubble. "Can you feel that?"

"No. Let's try something. Wanna hit it?" I asked. I was excited to see what this baby could do.

Jake and Sam shared a look then after some silent exchange, Jake stripped and I threw a hand over my eyes before I heard him phase into his wolf. Peeking and seeing the coast was clear, I set my hand to my side again and waited. Sam pulled his large arm back, muscles taut in his bicep and just as I opened my mouth to suggest that wasn't a good idea, he punched my bubble hard. I watched in a slow motion horror how his knuckles split, seemingly in mid air as the bubble was transparent. I heard his ulna bone snap and pierce his skin, sending a spray of blood into the air. I sniffed tenatively but there was no scent other than myself inside the bubble. Sam's high screech of pain had me shaking my head and Embry helped him press it into place so it would heal quickly and correctly. There was no point in me freaking out over his injury. He's a wolf. Jake watched this play out then bared his teeth at the bubble. I laughed with giddiness.

He charged and I yelled a quick "Be careful!" as his jaws opened wide and he collided with the bubble. I felt nothing once again and watched as Leah had to reset Jake's jaw after lifting his sprawled out self off the ground. Paul took the challenge and charged in his human form, throwing his weight into the bubble shoulder first. I rolled my eyes as his clavicle and humerus split his skin from the top of his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he plopped down and shoved his own bones back into place for them to knit together. I glanced around. Sam was holding his almost healed arm as his nostrils flared in pain, Jake was human again and Leah was massaging his jawline gently while all of the wolves scowled at my plasma ball.

"Anyone else? I would suggest wolf form only...You would _think_ that was a given after what happened to Sam. Try clawing at it or shoving it. I'm learning so much!" I was overjoyed at the information I was learning with the help of my wolves. I seemed to be absolutely protected.

Seth was up next. His sandy and light gray colored wolf walked around the bubble, sniffing at it and even licking it once. His tongue flattened as if he was licking a window pane. I wondered what it tasted like. He blew a large huff of air from his nostrils and reared back like a horse. His two enormous dinner plate sized paws landed on the bubble above my head. I watched in awe as his stomach tightened and his claws flexed as he tried to shove the ball. Dropping down to the ground with another huff, he extended one paw, claws tensed, and raked his paw across the space.

He broke a nail.

Seth gave up and Embry tried next as his wolf. He opened his jaws and tried gnawing on the bubble but nothing happened as his teeth seemed to rake at the air and the lips of his muzzle pulled flat against my shield.

"Sam, can you smell me?" I asked him.

Seth shook his wolfy head as Sam answered. "No, there's no scent."

"I can't smell anything except myself." I stated happily.

I hopped once in delight, a huge smile on my face. When I hopped, Embry growled and clawed at the ground. He met my eyes and waved his paw again. I hopped. The bubble followed my movement. We already knew it would go through trees and tear up the earth. It didn't seem to roll, it was almost as if I dragged it with me. I walked backward and though my feet touched the ground, the bubble dragged across the stone. It made barely a sound. I decided to try something else.

"Watch me." I said as I jumped from where I stood up to the side of the mountain, a good hundred yards away. When I landed, the trees smashed and snapped apart, away from the invisible intrusion. Looking back, there was no physical sign that I jumped. "So the bubble comes with me." I murmured.

"Try pulling it in closer to you. Maybe you can leave less of a mess and sneak around easier." Sam suggested.

I hopped off the mountain and landed back in front of the wolves, all whom were phased and dressed again.

"What does it taste like, Seth?"

"Nothing. Air, I guess." He shrugged.

Playing with the stretch of the bubble again, I pulled it in toward me. It snapped to my skin and my hair dropped to my back. I narrowed my eyes and tried again. I expanded the bubble, almost as if I were pushing a heavy bookcase when I was human. I felt it pulse around me then expand slowly.

"There." Sam said excitedly. I stopped pushing and looked around myself. The bubble was more a long oval shape around my body. My hair clung to the back of the bubble a good six inches behind my head but didn't stick straight up.

"Take it one step further, B. Make it cling to your skin like a second form. We can smell your candy scent without the ball in place but not when you extend it. Maybe if you use it like a spandex suit, you'll be as impenetrable as the bubble itself!" Leah said. I eyed her. I wasn't sure I could pull that one off.

"Here goes nothin'." I pulled and expanded the bubble, watching as it grew and shrank around me. Nothing happened except it would go from a Bella height oval to a large bowling ball circle. I pushed and pulled on the bubble with my mind, imagining a spandex flexible suit. The more I manipulated it, the easier it was to twist and shape.

I extended my arms and spread my legs further apart so I was almost in a star shape. I concentrated on forming that bubble around my arms, legs, torso, and head. I watched as it pulsed and then clung to my clothes. My hair was flat against my head but I was covered in a flexible impenetrable armor.

Paul barked a loud laugh and Sam clapped his hands once in excitement. All the wolves were grinning widely and I grinned too.

"So whose gonna eat me now?" I asked eagerly. I had to know this would work just as well as if I were protected from further away. Each wolf's smile dropped and they all glanced at Sam.

"I am not trying to eat you, Bella. If that isn't as strong then it will hurt like hell and Garrett will have my hide."

I scoffed. "Chicken shits." Looking at all my wolves, my eyes landed on Leah. "Lee? Help a girl out."

Leah actually backed away with her hands up, palms out. "No fucking way, Swan."

"Gee, thanks for the faith." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, guys!"

They all shook their heads. I decided to see if I could down trees as easily. I knew without the forcefield extended I could feel the trees but surrounded in it, I could not. Jumping back into the trees, I landed between them. No meteor effect landing. That pleased me. I pushed on a tree. I could feel the tree but when I barely pushed it, it collapsed. I watched amazed as it toppled over and landed into another tree. I needed someone to fight me to know if I was as safe with it clinging to me as I was when it surrounded me and they were pissing me off with their pansy act.

"Come on, Jake. Hit me. Bite me. Push me." I said as I jumped down from the mountain and stalked him. The closer I got, the wider his eyes got. Gray clouds swirled black above my head and the wind picked up but my hair stayed flat against my back.

"Easy, Bells. Don't get mad we just don't wanna hurt you." Jake said calmly, even as he kept retreating.

"You won't. I'm protected. You can see the film over my body. My hair won't move." I shook my head for emphasis. "Please. I need to know that I'm safe."

Jake still looked unsure and lightning crashed around us, striking a small pine tree by the lake as my mood soured more. They had no trouble fighting against it before they even knew it would stop them. What was the big deal now?

"Bella, calm down, I'll..." Leah was cut off as something plowed into me and bounced right off, blurring backwards into the air and creating it's own meteor effect as it seemed to drill a hole into the side of the mountain.

I looked at my packmates. "What the fuck was _that_?" I asked, my eyes the size of saucers.

Sam sniffed and smiled. "Vampire. You didn't move a fucking inch, Bella!"

I grinned triumphantly then stopped to stare at my wolves. "So, a random vampire crashes into me and you all just grin like loons?"

Sam shrugged as Jake and Paul laughed. "Not just a random vampire. A Cullen." Their laughs grew and the sky turned black. Sam's eyes lit with mischief. He knew there would be answers demanded and he also now knew this vampire couldn't hurt me. I turned slowly toward the crater sized hole in the side of the mountain. Dust and debri were settling from the implosion and we all watched impatiently for the vampire to show itself.

If this was Edward, he would be lucky to leave with his arms. Alice needed to answer to me as well. Rain sprinkled down lightly as the clouds swirled and twisted in the sky with my anger. Lightning struck another tree nearby.

"Hurry the fuck up. I ain't got all God damn day, Cullen!" I screamed, my voice deeper, sexier.

"If you ain't got a mate yet, darlin', you do now."

 **Aww shit!**

 **Well well well...whatever will happen next?**


	23. Mine

***giggle* "What the heckles?!"** **-Krystalwinds1990**

 **Now, I warned you before that there may be poly and more...I hadn't decided where to take this story yet, but if this goes the way I think it will...I hope you'll stick with me!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Jasper POV**

"Get off your ass and head North. You'll know what you're looking for when you hear it." Peter had sniped at me three days ago.

I had been staying with him and his mate, Charlotte ever since Bella Swan sliced her finger open on a birthday present. My late wife blamed me and tried to intimidate me into submission with her tiny self and lame glare, scrambling up my body as she gripped my long hair in her hands.

Little bitch. I wasn't the pansy they all assumed I was. Her head flew one way as her body crumpled at my feet. No one tried to make the Major submit. I had been itching to tear her apart for a half of a century but my all knowing venom brother had me biding my time. Alice had been a means to an end.

I chuckled. _Her_ end.

Of course the 'family' was devastated when I threw a match on her decapitated body and Carlisle demanded my immediate exit from the Cullen household, but no one dared to come any closer than the fifty foot radius they gave me. They knew who I was and were smarter than my wife. Simply because I had chosen the animal diet over feeling the emotions of the humans as I fed, they assumed I had become complacent. Heeled like a trained pup. It was laughable really.

I stopped along my travels to suck down some local fauna when I heard an explosion of sorts. It sounded like a lightning strike but worse. Trees snapped and cracked as they fell and I ghosted around the mountain I was on, being sure to remain hidden. There were no scents of humans but the wind carried on it a strong pungent, and unfortunately, familiar odor.

Wolves were out here. Jesus, how far had I traveled? I wouldn't be near Forks for another three hundred miles or so. Why were the wolves so far from their reservation?

I got my answer as I watched, stunned stupid, as a vampire Bella Swan jumped off the side of the mountain and landed in front of the wolves, her hair standing on end. I tensed to save her but noticed the awe and smiles on the Quileute's faces. The large male that I recalled was the current alpha directed Bella to pull 'it' closer to her. That was when I saw the air shimmer around her. A transparent bubble of sorts that I had missed in my observations. It was easy to miss if you weren't staring, the air sort of rippled like heat as if someone were holding a hot flame near her. I watched as she seemed to manipulate this strange ripple and eventually it formed to her body over her clothes like a second skin. Her hair was plastered to her back, her shirt pressed tight to her front.

"So whose gonna eat me now?" Her voice was eager and I gawked as the wolves all turned to their alpha. He denied her request and I stiffened at the mention of Garrett. The revolutionary nomad? The questions just kept piling up. Bella argued and whined about the wolves not helping her before diving back into the trees once more and studied her hand. She touched a tree with her fingertips and the large ash fell over, cracking and crashing onto another tree on its way down.

She looked proud of herself momentarily before her face showed her frustration. That was the moment I realized I couldn't feel her emotions. I had never had that issue before. It must have been something to do with her shimmering shield. Black clouds swirled above Bella's head, following her movements as she stalked one of the wolves who was retreating quickly. I could feel his emotions and he was growing more and more nervous the closer she got to him.

"Come on, Jake. Hit me. Bite me. Push me." She demanded as she stalked closer to him. He refused, spluttering, causing Bella's body to grow more rigid and the wind picked up. I prayed I was still far enough away. I was mostly hidden behind a large tree but I didn't want the wind to give up my position while I watched this play out.

Jake continued refusing and I decided to help her out before she ripped the poor guy's head off his shoulders. I wouldn't mind, but she seemed to be friends with these creatures. Knowing how compassionate and big hearted Bella was before, she would probably be a mite upset with herself if she killed her friend.

As a tall woman stood and extended her hand toward Bella, I raced down the mountain, leaning my upper body forward, ready to tackle her to the ground and see for myself just how hard this shield of hers was.

That was a big mistake.

I collided with Bella's body, my arms wrapping around her quickly before the force of the collision sent my body flying backwards the way I came. My body burrowed a fucking cave into the dirt over fourty feet long and I sat here stunned, covered in dirt and dust. My chest actually hurt from slamming into her and I ripped my shirt off to see a healing tear across my breast bone.

"The fuck!?" I whispered as my fingers touched the blemish. It healed instantly and I crawled on my hands and knees from the hole I created.

"Hurry the fuck up. I ain't got all God damn day, Cullen!" I heard Bella scream, only her voice was not the melodic alto she had been using with the wolves. It was deeper, vibrating with a baritone current. Damn if that wasn't sexy.

I swiped the dust away from my arms and face as I stood at the opening of the new cave and looked to the sky. Directly over Bella's head and beyond for miles, swirled black dangerous clouds, lightning striking tall trees.

Interesting.

I knew this was what I was looking for. Peter had been telling me my mate was out there somewhere for months. This stunning creature who could actually protect herself from _everyone_ , including the Major...She was mine.

"If you ain't got a mate yet, darlin', you do now." I drawled lazily as I zipped down the mountain and walked in front of her slowly.

"Jasper fucking Hale. What are you doing here?" She spat. Her eyes were black, totally eclipsing the whites and I couldn't help that I was immediately hard at the sight of this.

I tipped my hat. No...I looked around.

"Shit."

My hat must've fallen off in the cave. I ran back for it and when I pulled it from the debri I slapped it against my thigh on the way back to the stunned gathering. Placing my black Stetson back on my head, I tipped my hat and smiled charmingly.

"Jasper Whitlock now, Bella. How in the hell did you get to be a vampire?" I asked her.

The wolves backed up further and further away with large shit eating grins on their russet faces and I looked at them curiously before turning my attention back to the goddess.

She did not look happy.

o.o

I blinked at Jasper. His relaxed fit Levis hung low on his lean hips and his shirt was missing. I tried not to focus on the way his stomach rippled. He was so relaxed with a smile on his face as if I wasn't about to rip him a new asshole. I wasn't mad at him exactly but I wanted answers. Were the other fuckers around here somewhere? I wouldn't mind seeing Carlisle and Esme again but the rest could go to hell...Okay Emmett's cool too.

"Where is everyone else?" I growled at the blonde completely ignoring his inane question. I did notice he had a southern accent. Not that he spoke much before, but I'd never heard it.

His calm countenance didn't waver as he sat cross legged on the rocks by the lake. The clouds weren't swirling as much as my body relaxed of it's own volition. I could tell he wasn't manipulating my emotions. It was almost as if Jasper himself was able to calm me.

"They're somewhere in the states. I don't know where. I haven't seen them since I was kicked out of the family." He said as he leaned back on his palms and looked up at me. I stayed standing.

"Because of me?" I asked, relaxing further but feeling like shit for causing his loss.

He shook his head, his long wavy hair caressing his neck. "Because of _me_."

"What'd you do besides behave like a bloodsucker?"

He sniffed a laugh then smoothed his face out, meeting my eyes seriously. "I killed Alice."

I gasped as did my wolves who were currently far behind me in case I had attacked Jasper. I dropped to my butt and sprawled my legs straight out in front of me a few feet from him and looked at him eagerly.

"Why?"

He studied me for a moment before straightening up and gripping his bent knees. "She accused me of ruining the family. Tried to force me to submit by grabbing my head. If I had allowed her, she could have sunk her teeth into my neck and she would have filled me with her venom, thus claiming me as hers. I would never submit to that little twerp and for her to try was grave on her part. I tore her head off and burned her before the Cullens knew what happened." His voice was low and his eyes burned with intensity. I was mesmerized.

"Why didn't they attack you for killing their daughter or sister? Edward always told me that Alice was your mate?" I asked with interest, leaning forward and grabbing my shins. The clouds had turned white and lazed about in the sky, hiding the sun from view. Apparently my temper was over.

Jasper smiled a wicked smile, showing all his teeth. He looked dangerous but I wasn't scared. He would never hurt me. I wasn't sure why I knew that, but I did deep down to my soul. He stood and held his hand out to me. I gingerly placed my hand in his without gripping. I had my forcefield around me still and I didn't want him to go flying again or accidentally crush his hand. I noted that with it stretched over me this way that I could smell everything around me and I sniffed at Jasper.

Yum.

"Name's Major Jasper Whitlock. Also known as the God of War. They fear me, plain and simple. No one has ever bested me, until you darlin'. Alice was never my mate, she was never anything to me except a friend."

I grinned wickedly, myself. "Nice to officially meet you, Jasper."

He bowed low over my hand. His honey colored hair falling in his face as he brushed his lips across my knuckles. I was perplexed at the shock of electricity that zinged through me from that action but shook it off. Garrett was my mate. I wouldn't allow my wild newborn hormones to get me into trouble. The wind shifted slightly and sent his scent into my face. I breathed in deeply and a purr erupted from my chest. I cut it off, shocked.

What the hell was wrong with me?

The pack slowly gathered around us again and Sam dropped a heavy hand onto my shoulder. It bounced straight off and I remembered my shield again.

"One moment." I murmured as I stepped away from the crowd. I closed my eyes and flexed the forcefield, snapping it back to me. My hair rested against my back unhindered and I smoothed my clothing out.

"We gotta get going, Bells. You gonna be alright here with Cullen?" Sam asked, deliberately using the wrong surname and I looked at him, frowning. He just gave me a cheeky smile and hugged me tight. I hugged him and the rest of my pack, giving them kisses to their cheeks while Jasper looked on shocked and mildly disgusted.

I grinned at him. "I don't stink to them and they don't stink to me. It's weird but I'm happy about it." I shrugged as the wolves all phased and ran off toward La Push.

"Well, now I know for sure it's your shield." Jasper paused as I looked at him confused. "I couldn't feel your emotions with your shield extended. Now, not only can I feel you again, I can smell you." He stepped toward me, his golden eyes darkening.

I stayed still as I watched him come closer. His leonine form almost stalking me like prey.

"What do I smell like to you? Leah and Garrett say I smell like..." I trailed off as Jasper's eyes snapped to pitch black at the mention of another man, perhaps.

His voice was a low husky growl. "You smell like _mine_." He snarled.

I manipulated my forcefield around my body quickly and backed up a step toward the lake holding my hand out, palm facing him. He continued advancing, looking possessive and angry...And sexy as fuck.

"I cannot be yours! Jasper, stop!"

 **Yes, another little cliffie. I'm trying to keep these chaps around 2k but the words get away from me. Plus, it prompts me to write faster when you review. :)**


	24. Completed

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

" _I cannot be yours! Jasper stop!_ " I yelled but he leapt. Unfortunately for his dumb ass he didn't learn the first time and when he collided with my body, I didn't move an inch. Jasper, however, flew back and slid on his ass, tearing his already abused jeans and leaving the sound of boulders smashing echoing in the valley.

"You really think I am going to let you claim me? I have a mate, Jasper. I am his!" I scolded as I stayed standing at the edge of the lake on a moss covered flat rock. What the hell was his deal? I was not his. Garrett was due back with my father this evening. I wasn't about to let him walk in on something compromising and piss him off. I extended my skin tight shield to the oval protective bubble to keep Jasper even farther from me. My hair reacted like static electricity to a latex balloon.

Picking himself up off the ground, he dusted his hands against his jeans but when he did, they fell to pieces around his ankles leaving him naked as the day he was born. I sighed and darted into the cabin, releasing the bubble long enough to grabbing him a pair of jeans and tee shirt of Garrett's. Jasper was wider in the shoulders than my mate so the shirt would be snug but it would do. I threw the garments at the cowboy and reengaged the shield.

"Get dressed" I demanded. "...Please." I added as an after thought.

Jasper grinned widely, his cock hard and heavy on display, not the least bit shy. I kept my eyes above his shoulders, determined not to let him effect me. I was already confused about my body's reaction. While I found the male wolves attractive, I did not go into some teenage lust driven fantasy like I was struggling to keep myself from doing since Jasper strutted into my sanctuary.

"Nah, I don't think I will. You are mine, Isabella. You're my mate and I've waited a very long time to claim you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, ignoring the use of my full name.

Jasper waved a dismissive hand. "The mating bond doesn't work when you're human. Edward is a fucking moron. When they decided to leave you and I killed Alice, I went to live with my brother. Peter has some gift of just knowing what's going to happen. He isn't a seer, but he knows what the absolute outcome will be. He never told me it was _you_ I was looking for, just that my mate was ready for me. I knew the second I laid eyes on you. Can you tell me you don't feel something?"

"I feel _something_ but I don't understand. I formed the mate bond with Garrett." Jasper snarled again and I knew for sure it was at another man's name. "Stop that. He is mine and you cannot come between us."

Jasper started pacing, his now flaccid cock hanging and bouncing between his legs. I rolled my eyes at myself. I just couldn't stop myself from looking.

"Could you _please_ put the fucking pants on!?" I shouted in frustration. My own pants were uncomfortable and I discreetly rubbed my thighs together.

Jasper stopped and looked at me grinning.

Damn. Not discreet enough.

I knew he couldn't smell me while I was inside my plasma shield but the movement didn't go unnoticed by him and I was getting sick of smelling my arousal for a man that was not my mate. It was angering me and I wanted to run off. I needed my Garrett. Surely he was going to be pissed off when he found Jasper trying to claim me.

Jasper finally slid the denim up his thighs but left the button unhooked, exposing his dark honey colored trail of hair. My eyes traced over his chest, noting the curls of hair in the very center of his chest. Just enough to sink my fingers into to feel the texture. A purr erupted from my chest as I stared and I startled violently. I spun around, facing the lake as Jasper chuckled darkly and I screamed to the sky.

"Lower your shield, darlin'. We got lots to discuss and I want to hold your hand." He softly demanded, walking up to my right and I noticed in my peripherals that he had slipped on the black tee.

I turned my head to eye him. "I'm not dropping the shield. You tried to claim me a few minutes ago. No way." I shook my head and looked back to the lake's waters. It was a calm evening, the sun had set behind the mountains but it wasn't quite dark yet. Clouds were leisurely floating along the sky. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance but there was no rain here yet.

Jasper sighed roughly and plopped down onto the lake's edge, sticking his feet in the water. The legs of his jeans were pulled up to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I've waited a long time to find my true mate. To hear that you've been claimed really set my beast into a possessive frenzy. We need you...My beast and me. And with you rejecting it knowing you don't really want to...While I commend your loyalty to Garrett, it honestly pisses me the fuck off." His voice was quiet but frustrated. I wanted to reach out to him but knew my common sense would be shot to hell if I did, so I clapped my hands tightly together in my lap.

"I don't understand how I feel this way for two men. I thought I was messed up enough being with Leah." I sighed.

Jasper face whipped comically toward me. "That tall woman in the wolf pack?"

"Yeah." I sighed dreamily. "I love that girl but she's going to imprint someday. Garrett gave us a day for ourselves while he built this place and what she and I shared was so powerful and wonderful. It wasn't meant to last though." I ended up whispering the last of my words, looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact.

We sat side by side, my shield extended around me, staring at the lake for a long time. I sighed dramatically.

"What the hell are we supposed to do? Garrett will be back with my dad soon and -"

"I'm sorry, what? Why is he bringing your dad here?" He looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed then frowned.

"Demitri sought out my father after Edward went to Italy trying to kill himself." I stopped as Jasper snorted in disbelief. "He was trying to find me and my dad caught sight of his red eyes behind his glasses and put two and two together." I told Jasper of how my father found me out then had a heart attack, how Garrett saved him, my discovery of Plasma Girl. He wanted to know why Edward wanted to commit suicide then laughed to beat the band when I explained what Demitri had told me. I told him of Victoria and how she got to me, thus creating me before the wolves could destroy her.

"He really is a fuckin' moron!" He laughed. Sobering quickly he turned toward me sitting cross legged, his feet wet from being in the water and forming damp spots on the rock. "I'm sorry you had to go through everything you've gone through. If I had known Victoria was still around, I would have ended her but Edward was adamant that she wasn't a threat after Phoenix."

I smiled and shook my head. "No apology necessary. I found purgatory in my mind and that kept the pain at bay for the most part. I thought the wolves would kill me when I awoke, completely bypassing the thought that they would have done so while I was changing had that been the case. My vampire undeath has actually been really good considering. I've got my father, my pack, my mate and now you're here." I trailed off still unsure what to do about this God-like man who wanted me as his own mate.

Garrett was gonna flip.

"I don't know what's going to happen but Bella, I'm not going anywhere until we figure it out. If I get my way, I won't ever go anywhere."

We chatted on the rock by the lake until darkness blanketed us and we heard the distinct sound of footsteps racing toward us. I stood and shot Jasper a look.

"Do not attack me." I said as I retracted my shield and waited for my father as he came over the mountain and zoomed into my arms, dropping the boxes and bags he held and hugged me tightly.

"Missed you, baby girl!" He exclaimed. "I've got the best news!" He was practically vibrating with happiness and I found myself smiling widely at him in anticipation. Jasper looked on in amusement. It was then that I noticed Garrett and a beautiful woman with yellow blonde hair heading for me at a more sedate - though still fast - pace. I was on edge immediately. I didn't like Garrett standing to close to an unknown female.

He dispelled any discomfort when his eyes caught mine and his grin cracked his face. "Beauty!" He set down his own pile of things then flew into my arms as my dad released me and lifted me high into the air by my waist, spinning around before bringing me into his chest and clasping me in his unyielding arms. His nose found my neck and he breathed in deeply. "I am so glad to be back by your side." He muttered into my skin.

I squeezed him tightly breathing in his scent as well with a huge smile on my face. The burning sensation I had pushed to the back of my mind ceased the moment his skin connected with me.

"I missed you so much!" I told him reverently.

Garrett stepped back, keeping my hand in his hold and Jasper stood a few paces away just watching the interaction. Garrett turned toward the unknown female and I tensed.

"Bella, meet Kate Denali. Katie, this is my beauty." She held her hand out for me to take and I relaxed at hearing her name. I knew I had nothing to worry about with the vampiress.

My dad was still vibrating, his grin never leaving his face as he stepped toward Kate and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side tightly. It clicked in my head as I watched them. He kissed her cheek and she smiled triumphantly when I laughed out loud as if she were nervous about my reaction.

"Congratulations, Dad and Kate. I'm so happy for you." My dad had found his mate just as quickly as I had and I was so happy he wouldn't be lonely.

Once pats on the back and strong hugs were divied out, Garrett faced Jasper. I held my breath as his eyes narrowed then widened.

"Holy Christ on a cracker..." Garrett whispered. He held his large hand out to Jasper and when they clasped hands I felt the shock run through my body from my place tucked into Garrett's side.

My eyes darted between the two handsome men and watched as their eyes snapped black. I vaguely recognized Kate pulling my father into my log cabin as Jasper stepped forward and engulfed the two of us into his arms, his face pressed into the juncture of our melded shoulders breathing in our scents.

"He never even warned me of this, the asshole." He breathed into our skin.

Our arms immediately went around Jasper and I felt the connection so strongly. Electric pulses coursed through our bodies and beat like a drum around us as if we had come alive again. Garrett kissed my lips over Jasper's head then nuzzled his nose against Jasper's ear. I laid my head on Garrett's shoulder, all of us still entwined together in our hug.

"We are complete." My Revolutionary whispered into my Major's ear. I hummed in content acknowledgment and Jasper lifted his face to mine.

"I told you that you smelled like mine." He whispered like if we spoke any louder a spell would be broken and then his lips were on mine. His soft kiss caressed my lips and his tongue tasted my bottom lip. I hummed a small moan, aware my father was nearby. He tasted like honeysuckle and tobacco. Garrett kissed my cheek again while Jasper kissed my mouth then he kissed Jasper's cheek, his hands running up and down my upper arm and Jasper's spine.

I had never heard of a three way mating bond but I admit I didn't know much about vampires. I felt complete, whole, consummate.

I felt like I was home.


	25. Figuring it Out (07-05 12:06:09)

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Thanks for the heads up, fucker." Jasper snarked into the phone. We had to travel closer to La Push to gain cell reception because Jasper really wanted to bitch out Peter.

While we all felt the three way bond and it felt like coming home when we all touched, it was still difficult to wrap our minds around. Garrett admitted to feeling insecure and I admitted that though it would be hot as hell to watch my two male mates devour each other, it also left me feeling a little insecure. Also, were we going to be _together_ together? How the hell would that work?

"Everything can be done on our own course, remember beauty? Our mate bond doesn't force us to be intimate, it just reminds us where we belong." Garrett had told me when I voiced my insecurities to them both.

Jasper had been on edge. He simply didn't want to share me but he didn't want to deny Garrett either. This would take some definite getting used to.

When we wandered closer to my first cabin, Charlie and Kate had admitted they wanted to take off together. Garrett was unsure of leaving his charge to someone else, but Katerina Denali was over a thousand years old and reassured us that she could handle a newborn...her mate. It hadn't taken too much convincing, as we all had our own emotions and drama to deal with so I snatched my father up in a huge embrace and whispered my love to him.

"Be safe, Dad. Call me if you want to meet up."

His arms tightened around my shoulders and he spoke gruffly. "I'll miss ya, Bells. Tell the dogs to behave themselves. Oh...and good luck...with...all of that." He stuttered awkwardly, waving his hand toward the two beautiful men watching us.

I smiled shyly. "Thanks." I whispered. It was really awkward knowing my father was witness to his daughter's mate bond to two males and hearing that the same daughter had fucked a female.

I watched with venom tears in my eyes as Kate and my father zipped over the mountain and out of sight. She was bringing him to Denali, Alaska to meet the rest of her coven. Jasper wound his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. I relished in the thrum of the bond then pulled away. He looked downtrodden and I hated putting that expression on his face, but we had so much to discuss. Garrett raked a hand through his hair and Jasper sighed as I stared at them both.

"I need to call Peter but I have no cell service out here." He waved the tiny silver phone in his hand back and forth.

"Let's go back toward La Push. There's an old hunting station Bella had been staying in until I built this." Garrett said.

I sighed dejected and followed.

I had always held a certain level of attraction for Jasper but chalked it up to the vampire lure. When Victoria changed me I had resigned myself to certain death, then when my pack embraced me whole heartedly, I resigned myself to being alone eternally. Now look at me. Two mates and a star crossed love with a shape-shifter.

The fuck is wrong with my life?

Peter's voice over Jasper's cell phone pulled me back to the present.

" _If I had told you that you had two mates you would have thought I was lying and it would've taken you a hell of a lot longer to find them. You're a stubborn old fool, Major. No disrespect but you had to_ feel _it to believe it_."

"Yeah and I'm still having a hard time wrapping my brain around it." Jasper sighed. "I want her all to myself. No offence to Garrett or anything but I just can't see myself being with a man."

Garrett growled shortly when Jasper said he wanted me to himself and I laid my hand on his knee. Garrett was my main priority. Maybe that would change somewhere down the line but he and I had formed our mate bond several amazing times and as much as I was attracted to Jasper, I really wasn't looking forward to disrespecting my mate...

 _Ugh!_ My hands dove into my hair and I yanked. How the fuck was this going to work? They had no interest in each other. The bond with my two men was strong but it didn't incite intimacy between them. Would these two fight and bicker over me for eternity? I wasn't looking forward to this in the least.

"What do you suggest we do? I've never even heard of a triad before." Jasper asked the cell phone.

" _My suggestion is to take it slow, figure it out. Honestly, brother, when you embraced each other for the first time did you feel any jealousy_?"

Jasper caught my eyes then looked at Garrett. "No. Not a bit from any of us. So why would I be jealous now?"

" _I don't think that's jealousy at all. Really listen to your ability, Major. You as Jasper may not be ready for something of this magnitude, but all of your beasts are. Your beasts know this is right. If that's what it takes to complete your bond, let them out_."

I thought that over while Jasper finished his phone call. I wasn't jealous over my males at all. I hadn't really been jealous talking to Garrett about Leah. Is it a love thing? Connected by souls? I wasn't sure because Leah, though she loved me also, knew she had her own soul mate out there. Garrett and Jasper held a sort of jealousy with each other when it came to me. Would they simply have to do what Peter suggested and let their inner beasts out to claim me?

 _Oh Jesus..._

Would they claim me together? Eep!

"What is it, beauty?"

"Bella?"

I looked at them, my eyes wide and nervous. Did I 'eep' out loud?

"Um...I...It's just that..." I glanced between the two men before stiffening. "I need to hunt...Alone." I said when they both prepared to come with me.

I took off without waiting for an answer and headed deep into the mountains back toward my sanctuary. I really didn't know what to do or think right now. I ran blindly shoving everything into purgatory so I could concentrate on finding my prey. Unfortunately, all I found was elk so I took it down and sucked it dry, purring and petting my meal. It didn't taste as good as bear or cougar but I also didn't want to deplete the environment either. Breeding season was off by a few months still so I would have to start widening my hunting area for carnivores.

I blurred back to the log cabin in my mountain valley and grabbed some clean clothes. Stripping and stepping into the gorgeous small bathroom that Garrett built, I washed and toweled off once I was done with a towel he had set on the towel rack outside the shower stall. I pulled on a pair of blue denim shorts and a cream lace cami with a purple flannel button up. Braiding my hair down my back I went to my duffel bag and picked up Renee's letter. I was hoping she was alright.

I sat on the floor under the bay window in the livingroom and tore the envelope open. My mom's scent billowed out and my throat caught fire. I swallowed the mouthful of venom down, locked my limbs and stopped breathing for a moment. I took a tenative sniff of the air. My throat's fire didn't cool but I didn't feel like I was going to go on a frenzy. Opening the letter, I read through it and wondered what I was so nervous about. Newborn mood swings? I had been particularly moody lately.

All she wanted to let me know was that my father had gone missing and she suspected I knew what happened. She named me Marie Swan and in the letter explained that since I was quite obviously dead to the world, she would call me Marie as my grandmother that she had never told Phil had passed and I could send her letters using Sam's address. She must have had this letter expressed because my father only went missing a week ago. Six days to be exact. I was grateful for the correspondence however and made a mental note to write her soon and hand the letter to Sam.

I sat there on the livingroom floor after setting my mom's letter aside and just zoned out, finally pulling my thoughts from purgatory. There was no doubt that I wanted both of my mates. It didn't matter to me if we were separate, voyeuristic, or all together. I wanted them. They seemed less inclined at least than I was so I wondered at Peter's suggestion. Would they willingly let their beasts go? Was that dangerous to the nearby towns...or to me?

I was so zoned out that when my mates came into the cabin and each sat on either side of me, I didn't so much as flinch.

"Are you alright, beauty?" Garrett asked as he laid his cheek against my head, his shoulder pressed to mine. I nodded silently.

Jasper grasped my hand and held it in his lap, running his fingers over my knuckles. "We spoke, darlin' and we want to see what you think about all of this. There's no pressure. I know that being the third in this triangle we formed puts me the odd one out -"

"No it doesn't, Jasper. You complete us. Whatever we are dealing with emotionally, we will get through it." I didn't know where the words came from but once they left my mouth, I knew they were true.

He smiled a radiant smile and his caramel eyes sparkled. Garrett kissed my head and I looked at him.

"So, are you letting your beasts take me or are you just taking me?" I asked coyly, looking up at my Revolutionary from under my lashes.

Garrett's eyes darkened and his upper lip pulled back slightly, a growl erupting from his mouth. I felt my shorts dampen and Jasper tighten his grip on my hand, his fingers running up my forearm. I slipped from their embraces and sat across from them wanting to see them both. My two dark eyed mates, a picture window of the sanctuary behind their seat on the floor. It was a vision and I relished it.

Garrett smiled at me and I studied him. He had been gone two days and I had missed him so much. He wore a red plaid long sleeved shirt, hung open, exposing his muscular abdomen and a pair of light blue worn Levis. His hair hung loose instead of tied back like he usually kept it. His eyes were smouldering.

"Someone is anxious, aren't they darlin'?" The tight black shirt my Major wore stretched across his broad shoulders and his honey blond hair hung silky under his black cowboy hat. He sat in front of me with his denim clad legs stretched out, feet crossed and I traced his sole with my fingertip.

I tilted my head innocently. "I recall someone being a bit anxious earlier." I said sweetly. I placed a delicate forefinger to my chin in thought. "In fact, I remember you being thwarted quite thoroughly." I grinned, wrapping my shield around my body like a second skin.

Both of my mates shook their heads as they stood up, towering over my place on my ass in the middle of the livingroom floor.

"Don't you cheat this time darlin'. We are going to claim you now. Are you ready?"

"Come, beauty. Let that shield down. I want to peel those clothes off of your delectable body. I want to show the Major his mate." Garrett's voice was low, raspy, and sexy as fuck. I moaned and my eyes hooded but I shook my head then stood up, taking a step back.

Both of my mates looked at me in confusion a moment before I saw the change in their eyes and demeanors as a wicked grin spread over my lips. I was dripping for them. My nipples beaded to tight peaks under my purple shirt which they could see clearly with my shield wrapped around me. Their bodies coiled to spring and their eyes eclipsed the whites, snapping a sparkling black. Plush lips pulled back from razor sharp teeth and feral growls echoed through my little cabin.

I grinned wider. "Come and get me boys!" I yelled and sped out of the cabin.

I let loose a giddy laugh at hearing them tear off after me from behind. They wouldn't dare tackle me with my shield around me so I used that to my advantage and ran, teasing them. Slipping my shield from me quickly, I threw my purple shirt behind me, rewrapping my shield around me. Garrett's feral growl bounced off trees in the night. I giggled loudly and then untied my braid, untangling it as I ran, my hair flying from my body. I knew Jasper loved my hair. I had seen him staring at the long strands quite a bit, even in my human life.

"Beauty!"

"Oh darlin'!"

I chuckled then threw my cami at them, running topless through the mountains, letting my mate's beasts enjoy the chase before I let them catch me. I would let them catch me...

Eventually.

 **So next chap I'm sure you can guess what's gonna happen...Also, a little bit of drama maybe?**


	26. Company

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _...I would let them catch me...Eventually._

My tinkling laughter floated on the breeze as I wound around trees as a blur. Jasper and Garrett releasing feral roars of indignation as I kept ahead of them with my newborn speed. My breasts bounced and flailed as I ran and jumped over boulders, nipples in tight hard peaks. I spun, now running backwards when I saw a clearing up ahead and tweaked my nipples for my men. Their eyes were sparkling onyx pools of lust, lips pulled back over their teeth as they both watched my fingers. I spun again, my center throbbing in anticipation. I reached down slowly to shred my bottoms from my body but they clung to me since my plasma shield was held firmly in place. I grinned. Slowing my pace only slightly, I reached the small circular clearing, similar to one Edward had brought me to when he confessed his undying love.

I snorted.

Undying, my ass!

As I stopped short in the center, my mates caught up with me, circling me with growls rumbling deep in their chests, their prominent erections straining against their jeans forcing their legs wider, making them look almost bow legged as they tried to corner me. With my shield wrapped around me they couldn't touch me and I let them watch as I ran my small hands all over my body. I crossed my arms over my chest and laid my hands on my shoulders as I slowly caressed my arms and then my waist, unwinding my arms so I could toy with the hem of my shredded - but still in place - shorts. I tilted my face to the sky, baring my neck to my men.

The moon was full, not a cloud in the sky oddly enough and the stars twinkled as if they were winking at me. The evergreens stretched up all around me, reaching for the winking stars and an owl hooted from nearby in its roost. Looking around, I saw the bright yellows, lavenders, and whites of the tall wildflowers and weeds all around us in the clearing. I idly wondered if I would end up making love to my men in the same exact meadow that Edward brought me to. I was terrible with the geography around here since I hadn't done enough exploring with a map.

Garrett stepped closer to my left as Jasper closed in on my right, both reaching towards me with their hands extended.

"Let your shield down, beauty. I need to touch you." Garrett whispered.

"You're so beautiful, darlin'." Jasper said.

I smiled coyly and let my shield drop, my shorts falling immediately. Both male vampires let loose feral growls filled with their arousal. I stood before them completely bare, my hair floating around my shoulders and down my back, completely exposed to the men who would make me theirs.

I couldn't wait.

They were cautious, understandably, as I raised my hands above my head, dragging my fingers through my hair and lifting it up off of my neck, into the air and letting the strands fall from my fingers. My hands stayed in the air and I looked to the sky again. They would realize I was unprotected by my shield once their beasts pushed them to touch me.

Jasper tried first. His fingers seeking the chestnut strands and pushing them away from my breast. Garrett immediately pressed his body against my side and once Jasper moved to do the same, I brought my arms down around them...holding them close to me. The moment we all were touching, the feeling of completeness washed over me and we all sighed in bliss. Jasper cupped my right breast as Garrett palmed my left. As if one person, their hands smoothed down my ribcage, over my abdomen and down the front of my thighs. I let my head fall back on my shoulders with a loud moan.

"We are going to have you making that sound for us all night long." Garrett whispered as he nuzzled my throat with his nose. Jasper kissed my ear and down the right side of my throat as his fingers crawled closer to the apex of my thighs. Garrett's grip tightened around my thigh as his eyes followed Jasper's movements. His growl rumbled in his chest, vibrating into my body as Jasper's long fingers collected the slickness from my inner thigh. We both watched fascinated as he did exactly what Garrett did the first time he had his fingers near me. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy, and he moaned lowly as he licked my wetness from them.

When Jasper's black eyes opened again, I slammed my lips to his, plunging my tongue into his mouth, tasting myself. I whimpered as Garrett's fingers found my clit and circled roughly. My hips bucked of their own volition and I gasped as Jasper's hand ran the length of my spine, over my ass, and his fingers slipped between my crack as they found my entrance from behind. As Jasper circled my pussy, Garrett continued rubbing my clit and I felt like a live wire.The moans and whimpers never stopped as they worked my body into a dripping, keening frenzy.

As if communicated aloud, though no words were spoken, the men slowly lowered us into the thick green grass of the meadow together without ceasing their ministrations between my legs. I spread my legs wide, one over each of my mate's hips, and laid my head back in the flowers. Watching through hooded lids, I saw Garrett lean over me, strong fingers still teasing my sensitive bundle of nerves, and take my left nipple into his mouth.

I groaned long and low. "Yes, Garrett. Oh that's so good!" I whispered as he nibbled and laved on my tight peak.

Jasper's arm was under my ass still reaching under me to finger my pussy so my hips were tilted against his muscular forearm. His honey blonde curls dropped into his face as he bend over me to kiss my jaw and throat, up to my ear then back down to my clavicle, licking the entire way.

My men's hands released my throbbing pussy and I moaned in protest, bucking into the air. They growled and stripped their jeans in the blink of an eye.

"Not waiting any longer, Bella. I need you right now." Jasper said, his southern accent thicker with his husky arousal. He maneuvered himself between my spread legs and wasted no time gripping his own cock, running it up and down through my swollen lower lips as Garrett knelt beside my head and leaned over me, his forearms holding him above me. His cock was positioned right at my mouth and my tongue darted out as Jasper roared, filling me with one quick thrust below and Garrett thrust his hips into my face. His cock filled my mouth as Jasper's filled my pussy and I moaned, writhing beneath my mates.

Oh the sensations they sent coursing through my body had me wishing I could fly.

Jasper's hips snapped into mine repeatedly as Garrett thrust into my throat and I cupped his balls with one hand, grasping onto Jasper's thigh with the other. My climax ripped through my body and a muffled scream escaped around Garrett's cock, the vibrations sending his cold come down my throat. He groaned loudly as his cock twitched in my mouth.

Once Garrett removed himself from my mouth and sat back on his heels, Jasper lifted me up from under my arms and sat me in his lap, never losing his thrusting rhythm. I clung to him tightly, my feet dug into the grass and dirt behind him as I met his rocking thrusts again and again. We groaned and keened, gasping into each other's necks. Garrett moved behind me, his already hard cock rubbing against my ass. He placed his large hands on my hips and helped me move on Jasper, laying sweet licking kisses along my clavicle and the back of my neck. I tilted my head to the side so he had better access and I kissed Jasper's neck. Jasper's hands were gripping my waist tightly above Garrett's hands as he grunted into my skin with every thrust up into my dripping, sensitive pussy.

I felt Jasper get impossibly bigger as his cock swelled in preparation of his orgasm. I threw my head back onto Garrett's shoulder and tilted to meet his lips. Jasper latched onto my neck, sucking my skin into his mouth and my walls clenched around him. I keened my release loudly into the night as Jasper roared my name. I felt Garrett's semen splatter against my back as his release hit him again and he groaned into my shoulder.

We all collapsed against each other into the grass, letting the nightly dew wet our bodies. I laid face down into Jasper's chest, Garrett draped over my back, all of our legs entwined. My mates only separated by my small body.

"Oh wow." I breathed finally.

Jasper chuckled and Garrett hummed his agreement.

"We will mark you, beauty. I want to be in a bed though. I assume that's okay with you, Jas?"

I felt Jasper nod, his hand smoothing down my arm softly.

"How will that work?" I asked them, keeping my eyes closed as I rested my face against Jasper's dark blonde chest curls.

Jasper sat up, Garrett sliding off of us and pushing up to sit cross legged and naked in the grass. All of our clothes were in tatters or spread through the forest, Lord knew where. We all sat in a small triangle, facing each other and grasped onto each other's hands.

"That's one of the things Garrett and I spoke about, darlin'. We want to take you together." He paused as my eyes widened. I was a veritable virgin still. Yes, I'd had sex, but I knew nothing about how that would work. They were both well endowed men. How would they both fit at the same time. Garrett tilted my face toward him with his fingers and I realized I had dropped my eyes to their laps in wonder.

Jasper chuckled. "It will work but we obviously need to discuss this. I knew from Edward that you had been a virgin. I'm not sure how that ended up working out for you, but now as a vampire, there's not much pain. Simply a tight squeeze, if you will." I had growled at Jasper's admission that Edward discussed my virginity with at least him. "Maybe I made him admit that, darlin'. I'm sorry for that."

I nodded and inhaled a deep breath, letting it out loudly. "How will that work? You both enter my pussy at the same time or..." I trailed off. I assumed they wouldn't use that method but I had to be sure.

"No, beauty. One of us would enter you behind and the other would take your sweet pussy. Maybe we could switch off so we both had the sensations, but we both need to be inside you when we mark your neck." Garrett explained as he drifted his fingers softly around the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

I felt my pussy dampen with arousal at the thought of my mates taking me at the same time.

"And it won't hurt?" I asked tenatively.

Jasper shook his head. "Merely be a tight fit." He said, squeezing my fingers with his.

I liked the idea very much.

We spoke a bit more in depth about it and I was glad they didn't make fun or pick on me for not knowing what the hell they were talking about. I wasn't completely ignorant of sex but I definitely wanted to make sure these centuries old vampires weren't going to completely defile my body.

As we walked at a fast pace back toward our sanctuary, picking up clothing as we went, we spoke and touched and kissed. Our hands were always touching and roaming each other. Jasper kept his fingers tangled in my hair or tracing along my arm. Garrett kept kneading my buttcheek and running his fingers over the nubs of my spine. When we returned to the valley lake, we tossed the clothes into a pile to sort through as trash and wash later and dove into the water. Sure, we could use the shower but this was more fun.

Halfway through our dip, as the sun was making its appearance through the tree tops at the highest point of the mountain, a wolf howled in the distance. Almost immediately another sounded. Jasper, Garrett, and I stared at each other in shock a moment before a third wolf howled.

"Those were Embry, Jake, and Leah. Something's wrong." I said as I raced out of the lake and into the cabin for clothes. The guys followed me and we dressed quickly, racing toward La Push. I wrapped my shield around all of us as we tore off. We ran so close that the shield didn't even hurt the trees as we made our quick journey.

Jake howled again and another wolf yelped, followed by the sound of a cracking tree. We flew past the ten mile perimeter that Sam set up for me and stopped at the boundary of Forks and La Push. I saw Quil first, his deep chocolate brown coat shimmering in the sun just like the fucker who threw him. I tossed my plasma ball wide, engulfing all of my pack and my two mates. I wasnt even sure how I did it without throwing my pack in all directions. Perhaps it was simply a matter of willing them to be inside amd protected. My hair stood on end from the electricity and I realized that no one else's did.

Odd.

"What the mother fuck are you doing back in Forks you piece of dirty trash?" I demanded. My voice was a deep rumbling baritone with my anger. Garrett placed a hand on my left arm as Jasper wrapped his arm around my hips. Leah was licking Quil's muzzle with her wolfy tongue and nudging his head with her nose. "You attack one of my pack and you _die_."

My pack circled my mates and myself, their tails swishing low to the ground, their lips pulled back from their large dripping canines as they growled. Jasper, Garrett, and I stood a united front, surrounded by my plasma ball and my wolves. I kept my eyes on the intruders while watching with my peripherals that Quil was going to be okay. I could hear his steady heartbeat but it seemed as though he had been knocked unconscious and someone would pay for that. With them all wrapped in my bubble, I could smell the scent but without getting near the newcomers to sniff them, I didn't know which vampire the scent belonged to and that irritated me.

The sun was surrounded by swirling black clouds as my anger grew stronger and a bolt of lightning struck a tree not two feet from one of my enemies. All of their faces reflected shock except Edward who was staring at me with a mixture of lust and disgust. I knew the whites of my eyes were eclipsed as the wind picked up and though no one in my bubble was affected, the hair of all the Cullens fluttered wildly.

"Bella...Wha...What happened to you?" Esme whispered.

I sneered at my ex pseudo mother. She looked contrite and curious but I wouldn't be fooled into their mind tricks again. They left me without pause, followed Edward blindly after my birthday.

"Victoria happened. Where the fuck were you?" I growled deeply. Carlisle rumbled at me and I cut my eyes to him. "What!?" I demanded before turning to Sam who had phased human and pulled on his shorts. "Whose with my girls?" I asked him.

"No one. We were needed here." He said quietly. I nodded and found Jared. He nodded, already knowing what I wanted and I lifted my shield quickly so he could dart away before replacing it immediately.

Turning back to the Cullens, I said, "Explain yourselves before I kill you for harming one of mine." I swept my hand out toward Quil who was having trouble standing as if the knock to his head really tumbled his brain. I prayed he would be alright. He flopped down on his haunches and huffed in irritation.

 **Aaaaaand they're back!**

 **Shall we continue in Bella's POV or would we fancy an Edward or maybe Carlisle? Let me know :)**


	27. Edtard

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Carlisle POV**

I knew that entering Forks again with Edward would be a risk but he kept insisting that Demitri was hiding something from his mind. He was adamant that he saw a snippet of Charlie Swan's kitchen. When Demitri returned from his trip to Washington with news that not only was Bella Swan a vampire but also mated to my good friend, Garrett, Edward almost tore the castle down in a petulant fit of rage before Jane gave him the internal pain of the change. Edward refuses to believe that his first love is mated to such an uncouth character. I took absolute offence but kept my mouth and mind shut. Edward was a ticking time bomb and I worried.

"Why would he tell me that my Bella was mated? He saw her, she's beautiful, but he's hiding something. There's no way she is mated to Garrett. He knows something more about her and I intend to find out before I'm summoned back to Volterra." Edward had said on the red eye back to Seattle. I internally rolled my eyes. My poor son was becoming delusional.

The Volturi had decided on a course of action for my son after holding him in their lowest dungeons for over two weeks. Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and myself had been staying in the topmost East wing of their castle while we waited for their verdict. When they suddenly released the five of us from the Volturi Stronghold with no other orders than to keep our phones on, we were perplexed but wasted no time in heading into the Italy wilderness to feed a deprived Edward. Caius had a vindictive streak and refused to let Edward feed. While two weeks wouldn't normally be such a big deal, Edward hadn't fed in months after leaving Bella and his depression only grew worse when Alice was killed.

The five of us were dressed in dark designer jeans and various dark colored pullover sweaters as we ran through the forest from our home in Forks to the boundary line at La Push. The stench of the wolves was very strong so we could tell they were keeping regular patrols. Demitri had told me that he had seen Bella in Oregon at Garrett's home but didn't know where they would be heading from there as my revolutionary friend had been shutting the house up when the guard arrived. Edward was hoping to trick the wolves into giving him information.

I sighed internally. He would make things difficult.

A large horse sized brown wolf had been darting along the boundary when the wind shifted and he caught our incoming scents. The beast stopped short and spun toward us with his teeth bared and chest rolling like thunder. His deep chocolate fur raised in anger and warning.

We all stopped on our side of the boundary line and Edward spoke of what he heard in the wolf's thoughts.

"This one is Quil. He's alerting the others." The moment Edward finished speaking, we heard three almost simultaneous howls around the La Push lands. "They're all on their way. Apparently I am public enemy number one but I cannot read why." Edward's face pinched in confusion.

The dark brown wolf growled at my son and I decided to try and calm the situation. Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind Esme, Edward, and myself.

I raised my hands to the wolf. "I apologize for the short notice. My family just returned stateside and Edward would like to find out where Bella is." Before I finished my words, the wolf shook his head side to side and growled deeper.

Edward's eyes turned black as pitch and I placed a firm hand on his arm. He shook me off, his eyes intent on the shifter in front of us. I tightened my grip after reaching for him again and told him to calm himself.

"You don't understand." He whispered in pain. "No! She is not mated!" He zipped away from me, over the boundary line, ignoring all of our protests just as all of the Quileute wolves barreled into view. The wolf that I recognized as Jacob Black - a large russet red wolf - reared his head back and howled as Edward grabbed the brown wolf by his scruff and threw him headlong into a large redwood tree. The tree snapped and cracked like lightning and the wolf collapsed with a yelp in a heap at it's trunk. None of us dared to move. Edward was back to our side of the boundary and Emmett immediately embraced him crushingly with his massive arms, holding him into his chest.

"That was a stupid fucking move brother! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Edward struggled a moment as all of the wolves prowled low to the ground, their tails swishing back and forth dangerously. All of them growling and snarling in anger. I knew this could effect the treaty that I had made years ago with Ephriam Black. It made me livid to know he would disregard someone who had not made a move to attack us, someone who was mostly human, when all we did as our way of existence was try to preserve human life. I stepped in front of Edward and slapped his face, his head whipping to the side.

"Are you out of your mind, Edward? I don't care what the wolf was thinking, you attacked without provocation. You likely just signed our death warrants. As if we aren't in enough trouble with our Kings?" He opened his mouth to defend his actions but I grabbed his jaw with my hand and held his mouth shut. "You will not speak until I give my say so. Is that understood?" My voice, usually calm and soothing was dark and angry. Edward was playing with fire and we did not want to burn.

My family's eyes all turned wide, their mouths hanging agape and I dropped my hand from Edward's face to turn to the wolves. My mouth popped open as well at the scene before me. Bella, Garrett, and Jasper were standing tall and proud, all touching in some way with the wolves circling them. Not as prey, no...As a unit. The wolves were Bella's support it seemed. The most fascinating thing I had ever seen however was the large rippling ball in the air around the entire lot of them. The line of the large ball shimmered like heat coming off of a hot car. Bella's hair stood high in the air, twisting and flying around as if the ball was a balloon she had rubbed all over her head. No one on their side of the boundary line seemed to be focused on or distracted by the odd shield type shimmer. When Bella spoke, her voice was a deep vibrating baritone over the musical lilt she would now hold with her vampirism. She was a beautiful vision even with her hair standing on end, wearing a pair of dark skin tight jeans and a maroon v-neck tee shirt that showed a sliver of her midriff. Her hair shone with deep and light browns, reds, and blondes, her lips, a rosy red, were pulled back in a snarl of disgust as she set her eyes on Edward.

"What the mother fuck are you doing back in Forks you piece of dirty trash? You attack one of my pack and you die!" Once she spoke, black puffy clouds swirled around the sun, shielding us all from it's rays and a strike of lightning missed Edward minutely. The wind whipped harshly around us but no one seemed to be affected within Bella's protection. I knew all of our faces reflected the shock we felt. Edward pulled gently from Emmett's arms but I kept my body near to him, ready to stop him from doing something further stupid. His face was twisted in disgust but the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. Bella never took her eyes off of him. She held herself firm, Jasper's arm draped lazily around her hips and Garrett's hand on her arm. They were not holding her back, they were showing her unyielding support. I stopped my line of thinking for Edward's sake.

Esme's alto voice trembled as she asked Bella, "What happened to you?" She stuttered.

Bella's eyes cut to her quickly as she growled her answer and I rumbled in discontent at her tone toward my wife. We love this woman. We made mistakes but she was always a daughter in our hearts. It was clear to me that we had some major reconstruction to do with her if we were going to have her in our lives again. I noticed one of the wolves leave and wondered if she had perfect control already over this power. She turned toward us after watching the wolf leave, the brown one that Edward knocked unconscious was groggily waking up and stumbling around like a newborn calf before he sat on his hind end with an exasperated huff.

"Explain yourselves before I kill you for harming one of mine." She sounded dangerous with the way her voice stayed a low baritone, rumbling in her anger. I stepped forward once with one palm open facing her and the other stretched behind me toward Edward, knowing he needed to tread carefully. We all did.

"Bella, it is so good to see you, my dear." I started and she scoffed at me. "I apologize for Edward's behavior. He reacted badly to something the young wolf thought."

"Really, Carlisle? You're going to allow him to act seventeen years old when he is obviously over a hundred. He knows better and is acting like a spoiled brat. Don't insult me or mine by condoning it."

Her wolves paced around her, a small silver one standing near the dazed brown one. Sam had phased to human before one of the wolves ran back toward town limits to guard the girls of the tribe. That was one good thing about having such a large capacity for thinking as a vampire. I could focus on many things at once, much like anticipating Edward's reaction to Bella's blatant slight of his character.

"I'm standing right here, love. Address me directly." He demanded.

Bella rolled her eyes and it would have looked comical the way her hair stood up if the situation weren't so dire.

"Edward will you shut the fuck up. You're not helping anyone." Rosalie snarked. His eyes cut to her quickly before going back to Bella's. It seemed she was ignoring him purposefully now. She faced the large alpha and asked him what happened.

"Quil let slip that you were mated to not one but two _men_ and would never be interested in such a 'pansy fucking _boy_ ' like Edward. The mind reader crossed the boundary and scruffed him like a puppy and threw him into the tree before running back to the protection of his family." Sam sneered at Edward as he spoke. Bella nodded and hummed her acknowledgment before pacing between Sam and her apparent mates.

"Two mates Bella, I'm impressed. Really must have been frustrated after dating Edward here." Emmett guffawed.

Bella threw her head back and laughed as she walked over to the sleek silver gray wolf that sat with who I now knew was Quil. She placed a small hand on top of the wolf's head, delicately dragging her fingernails through her scruff and down around the front of her neck. The wolf surprisingly leaned back, exposing her throat to the vampire and Bella leaned down to kiss the long expanse of fur. Esme gasped and Rosalie tittered.

"You fucked her too, didn't you?" She laughed. Bella threw my daughter a cheeky wink.

"What can I say? Apparently I was deprived."

The silver wolf rumbled quietly at Bella, earning a flick to the nose. "Hush you. You know I will always love you, Lee."

Edward seethed quietly, his fists clenching and unflinching in his fury. His eyes were as black as the clouds that were swirling above. He growled at the playful declaration Bella made to 'Lee' and she glanced at him bored as a flash of lightning struck next to his left foot. The wolves huffed barks of laughter as he jumped. Emmett joined them, slapping his brother harshly on the back.

"I wouldn't growl at Bells anymore if I were you Edtard. She's liable to set you on fire with a strike!"

Edward glared at Emmett and Rose for their laughter.

"We don't have much time. I will be summoned to Volterra soon and need to know when you'll be accompanying me, love. Come now. Let's get this show on the road." He spoke in a pompous, demanding tone and I knew this would end badly for him.

"Shut up!" Bella hissed as she whipped around toward my son. Her hair still held the effect of static electricity everywhere she walked. Jasper and Garrett snarled but made no move to enter a defensive stance and I knew then that the shield Bella was using was impenetrable. "No one is speaking to you, little boy!" She hissed her words loudly like a snake, her eyes narrowed, fingers shaping into claws. He would be bested if she decided to go after him.

"Why are you summoned to Volterra, Edtard?" Garrett asked in mock politeness, using Emmett's not too clever name.

Edward faced the revolutionary nomad as if it literally pained him to do so. His stance was stiff and awkward. "If you must know, the Kings wish for me to bring my mate back with me so that we may be apart of their royalty." He said snottily.

Sam huffed a laugh which set off all of the wolves who chuffed loudly as Bella snorted and her mates fell over themselves with their hilarity. Bella sat beside her silver wolf and kept her fingers running through her downy fur.

So much was running through my mind. How did the wolves stand the stench of three sickly sweet vampires within such close proximity? How could we smell not one of them now that they were in Bella's ball of electricity? I was also glad they did not believe Edward's lie, as they continued to laugh it up raucously.

"What's so funny, heathens?" Edward seethed.

Bella stopped sniggering as the others attempted to reel themselves in. She stood from her place in the ground and moved toward the boundary line. I noticed for the first time that as she moved, so too did the bubble. I also wondered what they found so hilarious but realized they must have a sort of inside joke or two when it came to my childlike one hundred and ten year old son.

Bella's eyes were once again eclipsed from the white as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Edward. The closer she came to the boundary line, the more we had to recede as the bubble was getting closer to us and I needed to protect my coven. I wasn't sure what would happen if anyone touched it. Bella slowed her steps, Garrett and Jasper directly behind her shoulders. She bared her teeth at my son and I heard Emmett whisper 'Hell yeah' too quietly for Bella to hear. I almost failed to keep my smirk contained.

"We laugh at you because you try to fool me with those ridiculous lies. I am not your mate and not only does everyone here know this," She swept her arms wide to further her point, "So do our Kings in Volterra. You see, Edward, Demitri is now a friend of mine." Her voice rumbled with her rage, her body vibrated as well as her voice as she struggled to contain it. "I will go no where with you!" She screamed toward his face. She was a true vision of an angry vampiress.

Emmett whistled in appreciation.

 **Wow okay so I'm not sure how I did with Carlisle. Back to Bella next.**


	28. Explaining

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Edward was seriously pissing me the fuck off. I stood barely ten feet from him and his family, separated only by the boundary line of the treaty and my plasma ball. He glared into my eyes, his fists seizing in his fury. I smirked at him. He was witnessing the Bella that grew some serious balls after he left me. I was not the pliant little puppy he had trained before he left me figuratively chained to a tree with a too small collar. My wolves helped me and let me be who I needed to be.

"You will come with me, Isabella. This is not up for debate." He really didn't know how to shut his mouth. I stepped to my right as Garrett and Jasper along with Sam came charging beside me. Edward stood firm though I saw his foot twitch as if he wanted to dart backwards away from the threat.

Jasper pointed a long calloused finger toward his ex-brother's face. "You try to order my mate around one more time Edtard and I will personally take care of you myself. It certainly won't be quick like it was with Alice." He growled. The Major was showing and I grew wet with arousal.

Garrett snarled at Edward next. "Wanna go a round, young moron? Even your mind reading won't help you from my wrath." He spoke low and rumbly. We would need to leave soon or I would be humping them both right here. My poor pack would have no way to escape that.

I shook my head at myself. Sheesh.

"Edward, you need to stop this nonsense. Bella is not your mate. Clearly you cannot order her to do anything. Look at her protection. A revolutionary fighter, the God of War, a pack of shape-shifters, and a...what do you call this, Bella?" Carlisle was trying to be a diplomat but I could tell his words were not reaching the delusional child one iota.

I struck my famous super hero pose, wild hair and all. "I'm Plasma Girl!"

Emmett and Rosalie laughed so hard they were holding each other up. I decided I liked them again. I wasn't too sure on Esme and Carlisle yet. My pseudo father seemed to be trying to keep his son off of death row while Esme just stuttered and stood there. Edward continued to seethe and spit like an angry kitten.

The irony of my thoughts did not escape me. He, the angry kitten; me, the chained up puppy. I rolled my eyes at myself and turned to Sam as he looked ready to explode where he stood and knew if he phased so close to my ball, he would break himself.

"Samuel, back up." He whipped his head to me and I raised my eyebrows as I knocked on the rippling wall of my shield. He nodded and backed up a few steps. I smiled in approval, aware that all of the Cullens watched with rapt attention.

Sam's voice trembled with the deep tenor of his alpha command. "You will not be taking Bella anywhere. She is no longer your concern, you filthy maggot. You left her for dead, hypothermic and unconscious on the forest floor for anyone or any _thing_ to find. She's ours and you can fuck off." His statement was backed up by howls and snorts from my surrounding pack.

Garrett and Jasper placed comforting hands around my waist, their arms lying on top of the other's. I smiled and leaned back into their embrace.

Edward's whole demeanor changed from a quiet fury to all out crazed demon. He released a feral roar and dove, arms outstretched, fingers into claws, hair whipping back. Carlisle and Esme gasped and tried to reach for him as I crossed my arms and waited with a smile on my face. The pack, my mates, and I watched happily as Edward's fingers bend and snapped almost in slow motion as he collided with my impenetrable forcefield. His elbows made a sickening screech and his face smashed flat against the wall. He collapsed in a heap, screams of agony pouring from his open lips, jaw broken at an odd angle. None of the Cullens moved a muscle. They were frozen in a state of statue-like shock. My wolves fell to the ground with barks of laughter as we three protected vampires smiled wickedly down upon the broken child.

I clucked my tongue at Edward and raised a finger, wriggling it side to side. "How did you see this playing out, my psychotic little friend? Did you think this was an illusion?" I waved the same hand around lazily toward my shield. "You will never get to me, fucker. Not unless I want you to. Shall I show you a neat little trick that I picked up only a few moments ago?" I asked him condescendingly.

Edward's black eyes stared up into mine as he laid there on his side, trying to adjust his broken fingers. I didn't wait for his consent, simply lifted my shield like a curtain, grabbed his broken elbow and snatched him inside my shield before relowering the protection. I liked that I was getting better withwith manipulating this bubble. He howled in pain as my fingertips dug into the split flesh and I lifted him up by the appendage to my face. Garrett and Jasper stiffened but stayed where they were with their arms around me. Venom pooled in my ex-boyfriend's mouth and dripped down to the ground, his jaw not healing as fast as his fingers. Using only one hand I squeezed until his elbow popped from his body with a metallic screech and I dropped him, relishing in his yells of anguish. His body fell to the ground at my feet and I smirked.

"You will not be getting this back until I say so." I told him as I lifted my shield once more and kicked the broken vampire out of my shield. He flew passed the Cullen family and landed in a heap at the base of a tree much like Quil had when Edward attacked him. Emmett stared at me in wonder as Rosalie smiled sweetly at me. Carlisle glanced from Edward to me again and again before Esme snapped out of her stupor and raced to her son.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her. If her vast vampire brain couldn't figure that out then that was her problem. Not mine.

I tossed Edward's broken arm behind me and wrapped my arm around Jasper's shoulder. His soft black tee shirt rubbing against me. He nuzzled his nose into my shoulder. With my other arm wrapped around Garrett's waist, I laid my head on his blue plaid shoulder.

"Sam, do what you will to that arm. He will feel the pain. Don't burn it yet. I haven't decided what I want to do with it." I said, looking to my alpha briefly.

Sam grunted in agreement, never taking his eyes off of the deranged. Esme had helped Edward into a sitting position, using the tree trunk as a seat back and was popping his jaw into place. I caught Carlisle's eye.

"What are you going to do to keep him contained? He cannot stay in Forks and I won't be on constant alert. When is he to go to Volterra again?"

"We aren't sure. They decided on a course of action but refused to tell us. Even Edward couldn't penetrate their minds to find out. We are to wait for a phone call and then go from there." Carlisle said. "Are we allowed to stay in Forks? I would really love to speak with you."

Emmett nodded and Rosalie spoke up. "I would like to speak with you as well, Bella." Her voice was soft and almost remorseful.

I stepped from my mates' embrace and kissed them each on the lips before turning to Sam. He stared into my eyes and I knew he knew what I was saying. My eyes darted to the two vampires further from anyone else and back to Sam. He nodded and I faced Carlisle once more.

"They go. I don't trust either of them." It didn't matter to me that Esme was Carlisle's mate or Edward their son. Esme was a stuttering mass of anger and her son was a liability. I would not endanger ourselves or the surrounding town and tribe with two unstable fuckers. Carlisle could figure out the rest himself.

"I don't want to be anywhere near you anyway, Bella. You've changed so much. What _happened_ to you?" Esme said. Her voice wasn't exactly harsh but more angry and defeated. She had loved me as a daughter when I was Edward's little puppy. You would think she would be more sympathetic to emotional abuse after what she went through with her human husband. Perhaps her memories aren't as sharp as she pretends they are.

I narrowed my eyes at her. My anger wasn't as strong now that I had Edward's arm with me and he was a broken panting mess on the forest floor. The black clouds had lightened to a dark gray and were receeding more and more as I spoke in my now normal musical lilt.

"Edward happened, Esme. After my eighteenth birthday your son came to my house and we went for a walk into the woods. He proceeded to mentally break me down. Telling me I wasn't good for him, he didn't love me, I wasn't going with you. It would be as if he never existed." The last sentence was said with a wistful sing-song cadence before my voice lowered and trembled with my angry baritone. "He kissed my forehead and blurred away, leaving me a pathetic, crying half-wit chasing a ghost! The hypothetical collar he left around my neck squeezing my larynx closed until it pierced my skin all around!" I raged, throwing my hands as my anger grew once again. The gray clouds thickened once more and thunder rumbled in the sky. "I searched and searched like some mistreated puppy who'd been kicked out of a moving car for my owner, the only man I'd ever loved!" Emmett and Rosalie backed up some good many paces as lightning struck all around, snapping trees with wisps of smoke. The wind whipped Rosalie's golden hair around her face harshly as all of their eyes grew round with fear. My voice deepening and echoing into the air around us. Esme's eyes were wild as they darted between Edward and myself. I had a suspision he never divulged what happened between us. Her hands had stopped their careful caressing and she held them above his body as of touching him would harm her.

"I ended up collapsing and passing out from exhaustion in the middle of the fucking forest! Searching for a God damn ghost who didn't want me! Seven hours I laid on the ground before my father came home, found a _note_ that Edward scribed and left in my handwriting. He sent out his entire department, any neighbors and friends that he could, and the La Push pack."

I walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand, linking our fingers and bringing him with me to Paul. I stood next to the dark gray wolf and threaded my other hand into his fur. His chest rumbled in a soft purr as I stroked his skin lightly. My eyes were black, eclipsing the whites like demon eyes, as I stared at Edward. My voice darkening, still a vibrating baritone, as I spoke lower and more concise.

"These two and Jared found me, my heart barely beating I was so cold. They got me to my father's house where I lay catatonic for months before Jake here came and saved me." I nodded toward my russet friend who trekked the few paces toward our small trio to stand in front of me sideways. I let go of Sam's hand and he draped his arm across my shoulders as I pet and stroked Jake's large muscular back. "He saved me from myself, my own mind. The purgatory that I locked myself in so I wouldn't feel the anger, hatred, and crushing agony that Edward put me through."

Jake leaned into me the same time Paul did and Sam squeezed my upper arm as my breath hitched in remembrance of my pain. Rosalie's eyes were filled with venomous tears and Emmett glared at Edward. Carlisle pressed his hand to his chest, his face the picture of sadness. Esme stood slowly from Edward, a look of horror painted on her pretty face as she stared at him. Garrett and Jasper clasped hands and walked over to me, standing behind me and each stretching a hand to touch me somewhere.

"That's not the worst part." Sam said. Every Cullen gasped aside from Edward who hung his head in shame. "You left nomads out for Bella's blood. Laurent and Victoria came to call for her separately. Victoria brought a new vampire with her to distract us. Your unfinished business killed Bella's human life and now you want to demand of her and take her from her only family." His voice grew more and more agitated as he stared at Edward, though Edward kept his head down the whole time. "You killed what's ours. You came back and harmed another of ours. If your ruling band of parasites don't kill you, we will." Sam finished with a loud growl.

Edward's head whipped to his left, eyes wide. "No!" He jumped up but stayed where he was.

Kate Denali stood before him suddenly, her hands held in front of her. "Don't move, asshole." She said as Charlie came ambling out of the trees. My anger faded the moment he met my eyes and I lowered my shield, bringing it into me so I could race to my father and hug him.

"Why are you back already?" I asked his neck as his large fatherly arms wrapped around my ribs and he lifted me in a bear hug.

Kate answered for him. "Tanya got a call from Carlisle that they were coming here and your dad overheard. We wasted no time in coming back." She never took her eyes off of Edward and I wondered why he wouldn't try to go around her as his eyes drilled holes into mine.

"The fuck are you staring at? Shouldn't you feed? Your eyes look like two cane holes in a cow turd." Jasper drawled to Edward as he sauntered up to me and my dad. He took me from the embrace, earning himself a glare from under my father's mustache. Garrett chuckled as he came up and kissed my temple, reaching out to grasp Charlie's hand in greeting.

"Kate, let me go. I need to get her out of here." The dumbass actually thought whispering would work? I snorted.

"Can't you just walk around her if you want me that bad, little boy?" I taunted.

Edward glared at me and Kate smiled a feral smile as she wriggled her fingers. I was confused but hopeful that she had a kickass gift.

Garrett laughed. "He won't move. Trust me. Her gift leaves a mark." Edward hissed at my mate.

I watched in fascination as she wriggled her fingers tauntingly at Edward again and he actually pressed his back into the tree. The wolves snickered and Carlisle cracked a smile. Esme looked lost, as if she didn't know what to do. Carlisle seemed to be avoiding her for the moment. Charlie stood in front of me and waved his hand in my face to get my attention.

"Wanna update me, baby girl?" He asked gruffly. I nodded and sat down. The wolves all surrounded me and my mates and I laid into Paul's side. Leah laid her head in my lap and Charlie sat across from us, running his hands through her soft fur. Kate had the moron under control for now so I launched into the story. The sky, now clear of any of my electrical anger, was deepening in colors of dark oranges and plums as the sun set lower behind the trees as twilight descended.


	29. Connecting

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I took the time to explain in vivid detail all that had happened to me from the moment I met Edward up to our current confrontation to my father. His red eyes glowed darkly and his chest continuously rumbled in anger. Edward actually looked ashamed but I wasn't fooled. He looked remorseful before and then told Kate to move. He still thought he could take me away. Charlie stood abruptly when my tale was finished and marched over to his mate, wrapping an arm around her waist and glaring at Edward.

"You think this is a game, boy? Playing with a human's emotions then assuming you can just kidnap her and make things right again? You've got some serious problems." Charlie's voice was dangerously low.

Edward raised his eyes to meet my father's. "She was my mate. She doesn't belong with heathens like those two. She is not allowed to fuck whomever she wishes. She _was_ mine!" Charlie growled loudly at the boy's disrespect of me.

I stood as well and stepped closer to the trio, my mates and pack following closely. "That's the problem, Edward. I _was_ yours. You gave up all rights to me when you left me for dead. You gave up your love for me when you allowed a crazed, vengeful vampire to exist after killing her mate. You are the reason I became who I am today. Just cut the shit already and move on. It seems your time is limited on this earth anyhow so why don't you use it wisely before we all extinguish you like the cockroach you are." The baritone rumble in my voice returned the longer I spoke. Jasper and Garrett placed comforting hands on my waist and arm. "Go elsewhere. No one wants you here." I gave him my back and turned toward my pack. Edward's chest rumbled in discontent but I ignored it. It pissed me off that he thought he could order me around or waltz back into my unlife as if I would just heel. I was no longer his little puppy dog.

Paul shifted human and pulled up his cutoffs before wrapping me up in a heated embrace. He kissed my forehead. "Love you, little sister. We'll make sure he stays away if I have to chase him clear across the country myself." His deep bass voice vibrated in his chest where my head lay.

I smiled at my handsome friend before letting him go. Carlisle grabbed my arm as I started walking away. I was finished with this confrontation and I was horny. I wanted my lovers to fill me.

"Bella, please. Come talk to us at the house. I promise you, Edward will be leaving."

Charlie spoke next. "He's coming with us to Alaska. I'll contact you if he escapes but I have a feeling Tanya can keep him company for a while, at least." He winked at me and I giggled. Edward had told me awkwardly a long time ago that his cousin had the hots for him and I knew she could torment him with her mind. I half wished I could be a fly on the wall for that.

"I will not!" Edward started before Carlisle glared at him.

"You will." He growled at his son. Edward's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing at his father.

"We will come to the house soon, Carlisle but not right now." I said, pulling Carlisle's attention back to myself. He nodded and gave me a small, tenative smile. I hugged my dad and all of my wolves before waving goodbye to everyone and taking off like a shot into the wilderness toward my sanctuary.

Something more important than dealing with petulant brats was on my agenda and I needed it more than I'd needed anything before in my life or death. Maybe it was the confrontation or the stress of figuring out the plasma shield or maybe it was simply the fact that we hadn't been together but once so far. All I knew for sure was that I needed Jasper and Garrett more than I needed blood to survive.

Once there was many miles between us and we were more than halfway to our home, I was tackled to the forest floor from behind. The scents of my mates surrounded me as their bodies curled around mine. Landing on my back and sliding in the bracken, Jasper's lips locked with mine as Garrett started stripping us all. Our hands wandered wildly as our moans filled the air.

"We need you, beauty. Let us take you. Please." Garrett panted as his mouth sought my neck and shoulder, trailing wet kisses over my skin. Jasper's hands cupped my ass and lifted me, holding me against his erection as Garrett pressed himself to my back. Lips danced and large calloused hands caressed as I ground myself against both of my men. I grabbed a fistful of Jasper's wavy blonde hair and pulled his lips to my neck.

"Yes, take me. Please!"

Jasper's hands kept kneading my ass as Garrett snaked a hand around my waist, down my abdomen, reaching his long fingers down to my bundle of nerves. Circling my clit with one hand, his other fisted in my hair and snapped my head to the side where he proceeded to nip along the skin of my throat. Jasper licked and kissed my jaw as he bucked into me, pressing the length of his shaft against my pussy and Garrett's knuckles. He groaned into my mouth as my tongue tangled with his and I moaned loudly as Garrett pressed into my pussy. His long fingers curled and he grabbed roughly, his palm cupping my mound as he finger fucked me.

I used Jasper's thighs as leverage to stand up, breaking us all apart and held my hands out to my confused mates. They each grabbed my tiny fingers and I pulled them up. Jasper towered over the front of me, his throbbing cock pressed into my stomach and Garrett stood slower, letting his cock drag against the back of my thigh, over the curve of my ass and bounced against my spine as he stepped closer to me, his pre-come leaving a wet trail. I gave first Jasper then Garrett each an open mouth, tender kiss then dropped to my knees. Jasper groaned loudly as his hands went to my hair while my mouth engulfed his cock. I looked up from under my lashes, one hand cupping his balls as the other trailed up the back of his muscular thigh. I watched as Garrett stared into Jasper's eyes a moment before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for a brutal kiss. I moaned around Jasper's shaft as I watched their tongues tangle. Garrett pressed himself against me, his long, heavy cock resting on my shoulder. Keeping one hand cupping Jasper's balls, I grabbed Garrett's cock with the other and pulled from Jasper with a wet pop. I gave a long flat-tongued lick up the underside of Garrett's erection, humming at the taste of his skin. He bucked and slipped into my mouth and I opened my throat to take all of him, my nose pressed to the coarse hairs of his pelvis. I hummed again and he grunted in Jasper's mouth. I switched back and forth between my mate's delicious cocks and when I knew they were close by the pulsating throb in my mouth, I stood and turned, breaking their kiss to capture Garrett's lips with my own. The taste of them both together made my pussy clench and drip down my thighs.

"Jesus, darlin', you're so good with that hot little mouth of yours." Jasper whispered as he kissed my body, kneeling as he moved his lips down my spine. Pressing his face to the crack of my ass, I felt his tongue dart out and lick my tight bud. Garrett's hand walked down my front, caressing and tweaking as he found my slick lips and plunged two fingers inside me as Jasper carefully pressed a single digit inside my ass. The electric shock that zipped through my body had me screaming my orgasm, my juices gushing down my legs and over the front of Garrett's body. I panted unnecessarily as my clenching pussy continued to pulse and throb in fervor. My head was thrown back against Jasper's shoulder while Garrett kissed my neck and clavicle.

"Take me, my mates. Both of you...please!" I breathed.

Their hands smoothed over my body, spreading my own juices over my abdomen and my ass. Lubing me in preparation.

Jasper pressed his lips to my ear and licked it's shell. "I'm going to fuck this pretty little ass of yours." He whispered as his fingers squeezed between my cheeks. "You're going to come all over Garrett's cock while you ride us, darlin' and we are going to mark you for everyone to see and smell for the rest of eternity." His voice was a deep lustful growl and I moaned wantonly into the sky.

"Yes please! Please fuck me!"

Garrett gripped his cock tightly in his hand as he pressed and teased my wet folds with the head of his large dick. Rubbing up and down, slicking himself with my liquid ecstasy. Standing in the middle of the moss covered forest, wet leaf-litter and faded sunlight, my dark haired mate pulled his hips back and snapped them quickly, sheathing himself inside my tight pussy hard. I screamed as the force of his thrust sent my ass into Jasper and wrapped my legs around his waist quickly for leverage. He gripped my hips and I felt him guide the tip of his penis between my cheeks and wait until I calmed and Garrett stopped moving. His rocking motions ceasing only long enough for Jasper to softly work his way into my ass with his long cock. I hung on tight to Garrett's shoulders, my head fallen onto Jasper's as his bulbous head penetrated my tight ring and slipped inside me as he growled a feral sound against my neck.

"Christ, Bella! So goddamn tight baby."

I gasped as they both started moving in tandem. As Garrett softly thrust in, Jasper carefully pulled almost all the way out.

"Just enjoy this ride, beauty. You're going to love the way we make you feel." Garrett's voice was deep and rumbled against my chest, making my already hard nipples throb with electricity. My clit rubbed against his pelvis with every thrust and I tightened my legs around his waist. Jasper kissed along my neck and Garrett captured my lips as they bucked into me. I writhed against them, pushing my breasts into the air and Garrett released my lips to pull one nipple into his mouth. Jasper snarled and reached around me to pull the other nipple between his fingers, rolling it until it hurt.

Our gasps, groans, and moans filled the increasing night air as my mates fucked me in the middle of the forest. They took me rough then slow, kissing and caressing me closer to my orgasm. The tightening in my abdomen bringing me closer as they pounded into me.

"I'm so full! Jesus, you feel so fucking good!" I screamed. My mouth hung open as I panted, my hands gripping onto Garrett's shoulders and arms as I literally went along for the ride. The sensation of both of my mates filling me up was more than I could bare. I screamed again as the shock swept through me and I gushed around Garrett's cock, my ass tightening with each pulsing throb around Jasper. Their feral roars echoing off the trees as they found their releases and both simultaneously latched their mouths to either side of my neck, digging their teeth into me.

"Oh my God!" I moaned loudly as another orgasm shot through my body at the feeling of their teeth inserted in my skin. Their venom pulsing into my neck and into my core and ass was euphoria. My pussy continued gushing with each throb, my ass pulsing and milking Jasper for long moments.

We stood there, eyes clenched shut and my legs still wrapped around Garrett, as we all came down from that magnificent high. Each man released my neck carefully and tongued the wounds closed. Each swipe of their tongue sent another shocking pulse to my pussy making them gasp.

My men purred, their chests pressed to my front and back, still hard inside me. I felt so complete, so new and at home. I hummed as my hands softly wandered Garrett's upper body and Jasper's caressed my waist.

"Let's go home." Garrett whispered, giving first me then Jasper a soft kiss each. We disentangled then gathered our clothes and ran home to our log cabin.

Later, after a shower and another round of steamy double penetration, we all dressed in clean clothes. After pulling on a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a long sleeved navy blue henley, I gathered all of our dirty laundry and stuck it in a duffel bag to drop by the old hunting station for one of my wolves to pick up. Emily was happy to clean our clothes for us, thankfully. Jasper came out of the cabin wearing a short sleeved maroon shirt and a pair of light Levis with his black Stetson on his head. His curls heavy with water from our shower. He kissed my cheek and grabbed the bag, slinging it over his shoulder while we both turned to Garrett. He sauntered out of the house and closed the door wearing a pair of dark relaxed jeans and a white tee under a black button up shirt that he left hanging open. He pulled us both into his arms and kissed my cheek and we sighed together at the contentment that flowed through us at our touches.

"Let's go to the Cullens and get this over with eh?" He whispered.

Jasper nodded and squeezed my arm as we started walking through the woods to drop the duffel off then head to see Carlisle. I was teetering between hoping Edward was gone and seeing my dad again before they left. I guess I would find out soon enough.


	30. The Cullens

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Following Jasper and Garrett up the long three mile winding driveway to the Cullen's abode, we stood side by side by side as I gawked at the large cherry wood and dark blue painted structure. I could see so much better now than I could with my limited human vision. There were almost literally no walls, the whole home was made of glass that gleamed, only held in place by large cherry trusses and beams. The double-wide thick front door was painted the same dark blue as the trim around the glass and eaves of the house. It was three stories tall and larger than Forks High School, itself. Jasper chuckled and nudged my arm with his elbow.

"Ready to go in, darlin'? As you recall, I'm the only one that bites." He snapped his teeth near my ear and I shuddered as my panties dampened. He sniffed appreciatively and winked at me before looping his arm in mine and sighed. "Guess we better get this over with."

He was speaking softly enough that only the three of us would hear, though that wouldn't matter if Edward was still inside. We glided toward the porch, up the steps, and to the door. Carlisle swung it open with a large smile on his welcoming face before any of us could knock. He wore a white polo short sleeved shirt and dark gray slacks, his hair looked as if he'd been running his hands through it in aggravation. Or maybe in anticipation of our arrival.

"Garrett, Bella! With the drama of my son out of the way, please come in and make yourselves at home!" He said in a friendly manner before glancing quickly at Jasper. His demeanor changed slightly as he eyed my war God. "Jasper, do come in."

Jasper grinned, unaffected by his emotional discharge, and tipped his hat toward the patriarch, keeping his arm linked with mine as we entered the foyer and followed Carlisle into the living room. A quick glance around confirmed that not only had nothing changed since I'd last been here - aside from my blood being cleaned up - but also that Kate, Dad, and Edward were no where to be found. I locked eyes with Rosalie and she motioned me forward with her chin, her hands on her hips. She wore a stunning silky cream colored blouse with crystal buttons and a pair of skin tight designer light denims that hugged her ample and beautiful figure. Her golden hair was styled loose to perfection, large rings of curls dancing around her shoulders with every minute movement she made. I kissed my mate's cheeks then zipped in front of her and she surprised me by embracing me tightly, folding her tall frame down to duck her face into my neck and whisper emotionally in my ear.

"I am so sorry, Bella, for everything. I hope we can be friends." I hugged her back and smiled at Emmett over her shoulder as he grinned at our display.

"Of course, Rosalie. I'd love nothing more." I told her just as softly. Still looking at Emmett, I raised my voice slightly, though still speaking quietly, as Rosalie pulled away. "I've missed you, brother."

He spoke no words as he took a gigantic step in my direction and scooped me into his arms like a child and hugged me to his burly sports jersey covered chest. I squeezed my arms around his neck while my eyes stung with venomous tears. I didn't think I would ever get used to not being able to actually shed them. His massive arms kept me against him as he plopped roughly onto the large overstuffed white couch and cradled me to him. Rosalie sat beside him and pulled my tiny feet into her lap, placing her hands over them. I felt so much love being pushed into my body and looked up at Jasper. He smiled softly and nodded. I knew he was showing me what my pseudo siblings felt for me and I pushed my love out as well. Once Jasper transferred my feelings, Emmett's arms tightened around me and Rosalie squeezed my feet.

Carlisle and Esme watched with adoration in their eyes as they sat on the free loveseat adjacent to the couch that Garrett and Jasper sat on, their thighs touching. Rosalie looked at them them back to me.

"All of you are in a polyamourous relationship? I thought it would just be them with you. No offense, Jasper but I didn't think you were that kind of man." Her voice was peaceful, not accusing or mean.

Jasper snorted a laugh. "Neither did I, Rose." Garrett smiled and placed a palm on his mate's thigh. Carlisle smiled at their display and grabbed Esme's hand in his.

"We're still getting used to the dynamics but it just feels like home when we're all touching." I spoke with my head resting against Emmett's chest and fingering the gray numbers of his navy blue Seahawks jersey.

"Everything will be just fine, beauty. We would never let anything come between us...even each other." Garrett assured me and I felt that his words were true without any help from Jasper.

Carlisle waited a few beats before launching into his pleasantries. "It's so good to see you again, Garrett. How have you been? What actually lead you to our territory?"

Garrett leaned back into the cushions of the couch and Jasper mimicked him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. This was the most open I'd seen of my mates yet with each other and it made me ecstatic to see them warming up to the inevitable.

"Well, my friend, I just had a feeling that it was time to move on. I was intent on coming to find you. Imagine my surprise when I find this delectable little morsel sunbathing by a crystal clear lake all by her lonesome. If I was less than the gentleman that I am, I may have left her there. She looked quite... _peaceful_." He said as he leered at me. The twinkle in his eye told me of his arousal from thinking back to that day not so long ago. Jasper had tensed slightly with what I assumed was jealousy and I gave him a small smile. Garrett rubbed his large hand up and down his thigh in comfort. Emmett's grip loosened slightly so that I could adjust my position to better face the room but held me firm to his dark denim covered lap on one large thigh. He kissed the back of my head in a brotherly manner and Rosalie's fingers danced softly over the tops of my feet. I reached a hand out to her and grasped ahold of hers. We linked our fingers and I sighed happily. Whatever bond we shared now seems to have formed really quickly but I'm grateful for it. My inner circle grew more and more every day.

"And what about you, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, his voice going a bit dark though still polite. "What brought you back to the area after the way you disappeared?"

Jasper unnecessarily cleared his throat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I was told to travel North until I found my mate. That smug bastard I call a brother didn't tell me I had two mates so you can imagine my surprise when _that_ came into light." He kept his voice pleasant but the hard edge to his eyes let everyone know he wouldn't be talking about his last time with the family.

Carlisle nodded and relaxed, probably happy that the God of War wasn't here to finish taking out the coven. I wouldn't have minded if he took out Edward!

Esme took a moment to speak with me while Carlisle engaged Garrett in quiet conversation about Demitri and Volterra and their trip to New York City. She knelt down in front of me and Emmett's arms squeezed me once to him, in warning to me or his pseudo mommy, I wasn't sure. She tenatively reached for my free hand and hovered above it uncertainly. When I didn't pull away or change my open, questioning facial expression, she placed her soft hand on top of mine where it rested on my knee.

"I am so very sorry, sweet girl. I had no idea." Her voice was barely a whisper and Jasper fed me her humiliation and sadness. I kept my eyes on hers. "He was so adamant about leaving for your safety, that we had to show our love for you by keeping you out of harms way!" She pressed her free palm to her lips to stifle a sob, my own tears welling in my eyes once again.

She really did love me.

Without warning, I leapt from Emmett's arms into Esme's and wrapped my arms around her, my body wracked with the force of my sobs. We held each other on the floor in full view of everyone as we cried out our hurt. Carlisle knelt beside us, placing a comforting hand on each of our shoulders just lending us his support. I met his eyes and he gave me a small smile.

"I love you guys. I've missed you so much."

After that was squared away, we got comfortable with our mates, me between mine on the couch they shared and the others in their respective seats. I answered all of Carlisle's questions as thoroughly as I could and he ate up the information avidly. We ended up outside as dawn approached so that he could watch me manipulate my plasma ball from the large bowling ball to the skin tight spandex protection and was fascinated the whole time. By mid-morning, back in the living room, the conversation was heading back toward my nemesis.

"He swears he left to protect you, Bella." Carlisle started but I cut him off with a hand in the air.

"Carlisle, I could have understood if he had spoken to me like a normal person...vampire...whatever. The fact is he destroyed me and while I didn't necessarily wish him death, I am indifferent to it. It took me months to become a human being again. I was dillusional, hearing his voice and wishing to hear it more. The pack saved me from myself and I pulled it together finally. I am pissed off at him for running to Volterra simply because he heard the human lie about my death. He's been acting like a seventeen year old child that he is and not the one hundred something man he's supposed to be.

Demitri hunted me down. He went to my dad's house and didn't pay attention to the fact that, ignorant human or not, he was sitting in a police chief's house! My father went bezerk and tromped through the forests to find me for crying out loud." I explained the matter with my mother and then my father. The Cullens listened in awe to my story about almost killing my mother and Carlisle beamed with pride that I was able to resist. He was also proud of his long time friend for being my father's rescuer. I grasped Garrett's hand and squeezed with appreciation, though he already knew how happy I was to have Charlie back in my unlife.

Once everyone was informed of the circumstances I had been through, all the gore and stress and drama, Carlisle assured me that he would inform us as soon as he got word on Edward's sentencing. I truly didn't care what they did to the fool but if he came after me again, I would be the one to end him. I would not be forever looking over my shoulder for the crazy kid. No one had a clue what was going through the ruler of the vampire race's heads so we couldn't begin to imagine what they had planned. Esme and Carlisle did not want to see him killed. The rest of us, Rosalie and Emmett included, were indifferent...or in Jasper's case, livid. Edward would have to watch himself for the rest of his existence if he didn't want to die a painful true death.

As we were getting ready to leave the Cullen house, Esme came running down the staircase toward me holding a small box. She shoved the box in my hand and kissed my cheek before retreating to her mate's side.

"That's for you to do with what you will. We hope you'll use it but if you don't, we understand." She told me earnestly.

I lifted the lid and picked up the sleek white cell phone wrapped in a thick purple case. Turning it on, I saw that all of their numbers were programmed already, including Edward's. I looked at them curiously.

"Why is Edward in here too?" I asked. Jasper growled.

"Well, honestly at first it was because he had us convinced that you were his mate." Garrett growled this time at Carlisle's explanation. "However, now I feel it would be prudent to be aware if he were to contact you. He does have that number, my dear."

I nodded and looked back to the phone, noticing some unread messages already but locked the screen and pushed the device into my pocket before rushing to the eldest vampires and embracing them both.

"Thank you so much. I truly appreciate it." I said reverently.

"It's got a built in service booster so you should be able to get service almost anywhere. All of our cell phones have that as well because we don't always hunt together." Carlisle's hand rubbed up and down my back as he spoke. I relished in the comfort of my pseudo father and mother, glad to have them back.

Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. "Next time, I wanna wrestle and no cheating with that bubble of yours!" He mock scolded as he poked my nose with his hulky finger.

I giggled and promised him a fair match. Jasper snorted.

"It won't ever be fair. I'm going to teach you how to fight. You'll always be able to kick his ass, darlin'."

Emmett glared playfully at Jasper and Rosalie smiled fondly. I was glad they didn't seem to hold a grudge about Alice. While I admitted to myself that it was sad she was gone from this world, I wouldn't shed any tears over it.

 _Ha! Literally._

We said our goodbyes and headed back to our sanctuary. It was almost dusk by the time we made it back to the lake and I plopped down in the cabin to write to my mother. I explained how, yes, I knew where Charlie was and that he was 'alive' and safe. We used his middle name to correspond, calling him Alexander just as I was now Marie in her world. I sealed the envelope and placed it in my duffel bag so that I could exchange it with a wolf soon for Sam to ship out for me.

Jasper came in and held his hand out for me. I held on as he lifted me up into his arms.

"Feel like hunting?" He asked with his nose buried into my hair. I hummed and gripped his waist. "Garrett's gone ahead. He thinks we need some time alone." He whispered.

I growled at the feelings his words sparked inside me. While I'd had Garrett to myself, I hadn't had the pleasure of Jasper alone or stretching the walls of my core. I throbbed with need immediately and arched into his searching lips as they caressed my jaw, throat, and chest.

"We should hunt." I panted as I held him closer to me. It was his turn to hum against my skin as his mouth sought my nipples through the fabric of my shirt. I moaned and his large hands spanned the width of my back as he held me to him, his long erection pressed into my lower abdomen. My hands crept up his body to his hair and I tangled my fingers into his silky strands, knocking his hat from his head. He groaned when I pulled roughly.

"A hunt." He muttered to the hollow of my throat and I smiled, wondering if we would ever get to do just that. He bucked his hips into me, pushing his erection into my stomach harder and I threw my head back, moaning loudly.

"Oh God, Jas! We should hunt. Feed then fuck!"

His fingers curled into the skin of my back, grasping at my shirt, trying to hold me impossibly closer. He stepped us one pace toward the open cabin door before plunging his tongue into my mouth, the soft velvet muscle caressing mine. I moaned into his mouth and writhed against his body.

He pulled back only slightly, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. "Let's go hunt, darlin'. I won't be able to wait much longer to take you." The sweetness of his breath mingled with mine, soft lips brushing against me. His voice was low and drawling with his Southern accent and my panties were officially ruined.

I knew I didn't wear them for a fucking reason.

Pun totally intended.


	31. Theirs

**A little bit of Charlie first, then back to Bella.** **Her and Jas get their quality private times!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Charlie POV**

The little fart whined the whole way to Denali and kept it up until Eleazer told him he would remove his head. I laughed for an hour at the look on his face. Tanya is ecstatic to have Edward back in the house, stating this was the time she would take her chance and finally release the full power of the succubi on him. It's a shame she said it aloud because he's been avoiding her more and more, apparently realizing she was not lying about it this time. Kate used her succubi powers on me, though with our mate bond she really didn't need to. I'd asked her to and boy oh boy! Those powers are strong! She had me totally and completely submissive and that's difficult for me...I am a very dominant man.

Carmen and Eleazer have been keeping Edward contained and busy with the promise of keeping their coven leader far enough away that she cannot stare him in the eyes. I honestly think that Tanya is his mate but he's such a prude and she's definitely not, that he doesn't want to admit to it or succumb to it. We've been in Denali for three days so far and I've only had to contain Edward physically twice. It was really fun for me when I learned of my gift or talent, whatever you want to call it.

 _We walked through the large white front door of the Denali Coven's home. The foyer merged with the biggest living room I'd ever seen in person. Three large sectional sofas with chaise lounges attached bordered every wall in a deep green color. The walls were such a light color of yellow, had I been human still, I'd have mistaken the color for cream. Kate had Edward by his upper arm and Tanya was practically bouncing on her toes like a five year old kid on Christmas morning._

 _"Oh thank God you're here!" She exclaimed._

 _Edward stiffened in Kate's hold and I recognized the constipated look on his face. He was reading her mind and apparently it wasn't pleasant for him. I smirked at his back then winked at Tanya. Her long strawberry golden hair shimmered and shimmied as she giggled. Edward yanked his arm from Kate and started blurring for the door while everyone rolled their eyes and prepared to chase the kid._

 _I spun around, ready to grab him because I wasn't letting him go after my daughter. However, I didn't have to grab him. He seemed to be trapped in some sort of cage. It was only a foot taller than him and large enough for him to turn around, shining silver bars with a solid roof and floor, literally a prison cell. He wrapped his hands around the silvery bars of the large cell and let out a feral roar._

 _"Let me out of this contraption! What did you do!?" Edward glared at me._

 _I stared at him for a minute before Kate's small hand touched my forearm. When she did that, the cell disappeared and Edward almost fell forward to the snow covered ground. Thankfully, Carmen and Tanya were directly in front of him, having been examining the cage and snatched him before he could disappear into the wilderness, forcing us to chase after him._

 _"I did that. Ha! That's really something."_

 _Kate's beautiful golden eyes stared up into mine and she smiled radiantly. "The cop and his taser." She whispered as her hand lightly zapped my arm. The jolt didn't hurt me. On the contrary, it had me ready to take her somewhere private._

 _"Let me go! Please, you don't understand!" Edward pleaded with the women. Eleazer walked up to him and clapped him on the back_ _, breaking me and Kate back into the present._

 _"We understand just fine, Edward. Now, you'll behave yourself and help us help the Chief with his gift or you'll find yourself headless in Tanya's lap. Enough is enough." His eyes were narrowed and his Spanish accent was thicker with his stern reprimand. He turned to me and smiled while Edward continued glaring._

 _"Yes. Sure. Let's help Charlie." Edward snapped. He shrugged out of Carmen and Tanya's hold and went into the house. Irina rolled her eyes and we all followed_ _him._

He hadn't tried to escape us again, staying as far from Tanya as he could get, until early this morning. We worked on my prison cell trap for hours beforebefore we dispersed, Edward off with Eleazer. He thought Kate and I were otherwise occupied, possibly because we were definitely thinking of being otherwise occupied. We had been sitting on the large front porch when he blurred past us and without even trying, just like the first time, a cell large enough only to contain him, appeared. He bitched and moaned the whole time but once Eleazer spoke to him _again_ , he has been behaving himself. I know he will try to escape again, it's only a matter of time. In the meantime, I'm taking advantage of the alone time with my Katie-Bug.

 **Bella POV**

"A hunt." I gasped as Jasper's hand unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my thighs. I unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans down his long lean legs.

"In a minute." He grunted. "I don't want to wait another second to feel your tight pussy wrapped around my cock."

Less than a seond later, my cheek was pressed to the cool wood logs of the cabin wall and he was sheathed inside me from behind, making me squeal a moan. His hands cupped my breasts, kneading and squeezing the plump mounds. His breath fanned across my face and neck as he panted with each punishing thrust.

"Fuck baby, you're so much tighter than I ever imagined. Jesus, I need you to come on my cock."

My hands spread wide on the wall in front of me for leverage and balance while Jasper fucked me wildly against the wall.

"Oh God, you feel so good!" I moaned.

"That's right, darlin'. I _am_ your God." He grunted as he tilted his hips and pounded deeper into my core. The electric pulse of my orgasm beat in my lower abdomen, making me slicker with each of his thrusts. Something coiled inside me with this position, the head of his cock rubbing against the perfect spot inside me.

"Oh my God, I don't! I don't know what's!" My panting breaths getting louder with my rising voice. I couldn't think coherently with the feelings he was fucking into me.

Jasper snaked a hand down from one breast to my clit and he pinched it as he pressed it into my body at the same time and pulled out just as I screeched with the deep throbbing euphoria that coursed through my body. Gushes of liquid poured from my body and I threw my head back as I yelled.

" _Jasper!_ " I keened. His feral growl almost overshadowed me as his release found him. He filled me with his cool seed then slumped into me, pressing my body into the wall.

"Oh fuck wow." I breathed.

Jasper chuckled. "Oh wow is right, darlin'. I certainly didn't know you could do that."

I shook my head against the wall and breathed a small laugh. "Neither did I!"

He stepped back and slipped from me, grabbing my hand and tugging me out the door to finally hunt. We raced, both still half naked from our quickie and found some elk to suck down. I petted the long soft neck of my meal as I drank her dry, thanking the Gods for my sustenance. Jasper smiled at me fondly when he saw what I was doing. He threw me on the ground roughly and fucked me again hard and fast into the dirt and leaf-litter. I gushed again, his long cock the perfect girth and length to rub me just right. We quickly rinsed in a small pond before going back to our meals to pick them up for my wolves. Once we brought our kills to the old hunting station and whistled for a wolf, Jasper kissed my cheek sweetly.

"You're an adorable woman, Bella." I knew he was referring to my quirk but I didn't mind. I didn't ask to be a bloodsucker this time around. I would thank the Gods for keeping me 'alive' every time I had to feed.

Leah came trotting up through the trees in her silver wolf and slobbered her long tongue up my forearm. I grinned as I swiped at the spit and kissed her head, holding one hand in front of myself to hide my nakedness from her outright view. She'd seen it and more, but it was all different now. I saw Jasper hiding himself as well.

"Hey, Lee. I've got clothes for Emily to wash and a letter for Sam to ship out. Tell my boys to come eat these elk before they go bad." I told her as I stroked her silky fur.

She head butted my shoulder with her nose and licked my cheek then snuffled my body from neck to exposed crotch. She rumbled a small jealous growl when she smelled the potent mix of Jasper and myself. I giggled when Jasper growled back. Leah gave me a crooked wolfy grin then grabbed the duffel that was filled with dirty clothes and my letter before slapping me with her tail and bolting back into the trees.

"Meet me at my place tomorrow!" I called after her. I heard her chuff a breath and assumed it was in aquiescence.

Jasper linked his fingers with mine as we turned to go back home. "What do you need her for tomorrow?" He asked me as we ran through the trees.

I glanced at him sideways, noting the jealous tone of his voice. "It's been a little bit and I want to hang out with her. You've got nothing to be jealous of, Jas. I'm yours and Garrett's. Not Leah's. I won't be doing anything with her." I reassured him.

He side eyed me as well as we dodged trees and jumped over boulders together as a single unit, still holding hands. "Okay good, because I'm not sharing you with anyone else." He said shortly. I knew he still didn't even like the fact that we were a trio, but we would have to work on it all together. There would be possessive and jealous tendencies, more often than not I feared, but we needed to be able to communicate and reassure each other.

I slowed us down, tugging on my cowboy's hand until he swung around to face me. When he was towering over me, I cupped his face with my small hands, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks and jaw. I kissed his chin before smiling softly.

"I'm yours, sweetheart. Yours and Garrett's for eternity. Let me show you."

My hands smoothed down his front of his shirt before using my nails to shred it. The ragged fabric floated to the ground and soaked up the dew from the mist that fell earlier. Jasper growled under his breath and grasped my hips after shredding my shirt, tearing it like tissue paper. He pulled me into him, letting me feel his excitement for me.

"You're in control this time, eh?" He whispered huskily as he kissed from my jaw to my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin before I stepped back and placed a hand on his chest, halting his movements. His fingers stayed gripping my hips and stared into my eyes as I lowered myself on to my knees. His hands loosened and softly ran up my torso to my shoulders then my hair as I knelt in front of him. I wrapped the fingers of one hand at the base of his shaft, my other hand slipping between my legs to manipulate my own sex. I enveloped his long cock in my mouth and sucked him in, hollowing my cheeks and swirling my tongue. Jasper groaned and bucked into me, slipping further into my mouth and touching the back of my throat. I hummed around him as my fingers slipped inside myself.

"Yes, darlin'." He whispered, his hands carded into my long brown locks, tangling and tugging with each push and pull of his hips. I licked and sucked his cock until he tensed, getting close to release, then I let him fall from my mouth with a soft pop.

"Come here." I said softly to him and watched as he knelt in front of me. I pushed him in the middle of the chest and he let himself fall to his back, his legs spread around me. I straddled him, placing both of my hands onto his shoulders and he gripped himself tightly as I hovered above him. My hair made a curtain around us, giving us a certain level of privacy. I knew Garrett was near. We could both feel him as we had neared the cabin in our sanctuary. I was hoping he would join us soon. I yearned for him as well. Jasper brushed the tip of his cock through my folds, slickening himself with my arousal as he stroked himself.

"Take me, Bella. Make love to me."

With my hands on Jasper's broad shoulders, I impaled myself onto my mate with a loud cry. His large hands immediately sought and gripped my hips, pushing and pulling me onto him, making me ride him roughly. We moaned and cried out our love for each other, my head thrown back to the sky. I flipped my hair over one shoulder and leaned down, my breasts tickling Jasper's chest, sending tingling pulses from my hardened nipples straight to my throbbing core. My lips found his and caressed together as we thrust into each other. His hands explored my hips, back, and thighs as I rode him and kissed him. He pulled me impossibly closer and gripped me so tight, had I been human I would have been snapped in half. I moaned into his mouth and knew we were both close.

"More, Bella. Please!" He grunted as he thrust up into me harder.

I flipped around, never removing myself from his cock and grabbed his thighs as I rode him reverse cowgirl, my breasts bouncing for the stunning revolutionary that now stood in front of me. I snaked a hand between my legs, slowly grazing my soaked sex, Jasper's cock, his balls, then found his tight bud with my middle finger. I massaged him and he cried out from behind me, thrusting harder and harder, gripping my hips with brutal force. Keeping my eyes on Garrett and the thick bulge in his jeans, I licked my lips then pushed my finger inside Jasper. Garrett hissed as Jasper screamed his release into the air and I lifted off of Jasper with a cry of my own and pressed on my sensitive clit, spraying my come into the air, all over Jasper's legs toward Garrett. His already pitch black eyes sparkled with barely contained lust and he shredded his clothing, jumping at me and impaling himself into me swiftly. I lay spread out onto Jasper's chest, his hands cupping my breasts and teasing my nipples as Garrett pounded into me like a feral animal. His chest rumbled constantly, his teeth bared as he licked up my throat as Jasper kissed the back of my shoulder. I screamed my ecstacy to them both and suddenly Jasper's cock was inside my ass.

The sounds coming from my mouth were unrecognizable as I gave control over to my men. They fucked me over and over right there on the forest floor for days, changing positions repeatedly as we each found release again and again. We couldn't get enough of each other.

We never would.

 **Next up, Edward!**


	32. Disgust

**So sorry for the delay. Edward gave me way more trouble than was necessary.**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Edward POV**

I've been in Denali for several days now, working on how to get away from Tanya and Charlie. It was difficult doing anything with only one arm and the phantom pain of missing a limb was a real irritant. Eleazer was driving me insane, keeping me constantly under his thumb, reading his research or helping him with rearranging his whole house again and again, not to mention the endless rounds of chess. Carmen was no better, actually helping Tanya get close to me on several occassions. The coven leader and my love's father were going to be the true death of me. Tanya was determined to get me into bed and Charlie was determined to keep me from my Bella. She isn't pure for me anymore but two men is infinitely better than the hundreds that Tanya has fornicated with. I know that she is planning on cornering me soon so I need to get around Charlie before that happens. The feelings that she evokes in my body are terrible things. I feel disgusted with myself when a simple coy glance or a certain vivid thought in her mind makes my penis hard in my slacks. I end up having to run to my room to hide in shame until it goes down on it's own. Unfortunately, lately it has been getting more and more difficult for my arousal to go away. Tanya has been releasing her pheromone scent in my path when she projects her naughty thoughts. The closer she gets to me, the easier it will be for her to release the full powers of the succubi onto me. The pheromones, the mesmerizing swirl to her irises, her touch would feel like manna. I cannot allow that to happen. I am not strong enough to resist her lure. The only way to get rid of my arousal is to manually manipulate myself and that does not help with my humiliation.

I know the Denali Clan can hear my private time and it makes it worse for me. I feel as if I am betraying Bella but then I remember how she is with two men, possibly at once. As much as that thought makes my dead stomach churn, my penis has other feelings about it and I find myself aroused by the images floating through my mind about my sweet innocent Bella being dominated by two strong handsome men. I always replace Jasper with myself in my mind. He has no place in her life or in her pants.

I grimaced at my reflection in the bathroom as I cleaned myself up for the third time today. Slipping my shirt over my head, I once again curse for having been relieved of one of my arms. The Bella I had left would never have reacted with violence. The males surrounding her had been a poor influence on her. I would have to change that.

Charlie had taken Kate out for a romp in the woods and my grunting had apparently made everyone else in the house feel amorous, because while Eleazer and Carmen were enraptured in their coital bliss, Irina and Tanya masturbated on opposite sides of the house. I blocked their minds as their eyes watched very closely how their torsos undulated while their fingers stroked and teased their slick lower lips, delicate fingers pinching tender nipples to tiny pink peaks. My flaccid penis twitched and I growled at myself.

I was becoming an addict.

Quickly, while everyone was busy, I snatched a small backpack from the bed of the room I had been borrowing and took off out the bedroom window and out into the great Alaskan wilderness. I would get my Bella back one way or another. I am positive that if I have her by my side by the time the Volturi come to call, I will be allowed to live in exchange for her place on the guard with me. We can work together, love together, live together, for all eternity.

It will be beautiful.

 **Bella POV**

I sat with my back against the outter wall of my log cabin, watching Jasper and Garrett rough house with Paul and Seth in the lake. The sun was dull today, hidden behind thick white and gray clouds that held rain but did not release it. I giggled when Paul threw Seth over his shoulder head first into the lake while Jasper lunged into the fray.

Such boys.

Leah sat beside me, her bronze shoulder touching mine. Resting my head on hers, I sighed and played with the growing hole on the knee of my denim jeans.

"I missed you, Lee. Everything's been so crazy lately. Edward, the Cullens, my _two_ mates, and now you imprinting?" I shook my head, unable to help the twinge of jealousy I felt. It made no sense to feel that way but I couldn't squash it and it caught Jasper's attention. His face was smoothed to stone but I saw the slight hurt in his eyes. I looked down to my lap, ashamed. Jasper's cloud of peace coated my skin and seeped in slowly and I raised my eyes to him again. His smile was soft and understanding as his eyes darted to Garrett and back to mine. I smiled back.

Leah's slender fingers linked with mine as she spoke. "She's beautiful, Bells. I think you'll love her, really. She looks so much like you its unreal, but her eyes are a sky blue."

"So we can safely assume that imprinting is definitely not about breeding better wolves." I snorted.

"Don't knock it. I'm sterile anyway and we can never know for sure what the ancestors want from us or for us." She chided softly.

"Hey, I'm not knocking it. I just think that particular part of the legend is a load of bull pucky."

Leah's body shook with her silent chuckle. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. In my case though, it is. Wanna jump in?" She asked.

Seth was now hanging onto Garrett with his bulky arms wrapped tightly around his neck as he shrieked for him to swim faster. Paul's smile was evil as he swam after the two of them while Jasper laughed raucously at Seth. I giggled again and shook my head.

"Nah, they're having so much fun though. It's amazing to me how easily they get along."

"It's all you, Bells." Leah bumped my shoulder then separated her hand from mine, running her fingers through her hair. I watched as the silky carded locks smoothed into place. "You're the key. You always have been."

"Seems that way, I guess."

"Hey." Leah shifted her body so that she sat cross legged, facing me instead of leaning against the cabin. "I'm glad you found your happiness." Her eyes were tender as she caught my gaze. I felt the familiar sting of venom as her words touched my dead heart.

"I am happy for you too, Lee. Thank you."

She leaned in and quickly placed a kiss to my cheek. I smiled and we turned toward the lake again as Paul let out a menacing growl before leaping naked from the water, the other three right behind him. Seth and Paul phased into their wolves and stood sentry on either side of Garrett and Jasper, who were crouched low in defensive stances.

Leah and I stood fast and fluid, flitting over to our friends, just as a white and bronze blur came to a stop in front of us. I quickly placed my plasma bubble around all of us, leaving the threat of the child outside of it.

The sanctuary was filled with angry snarls and growls as Edward stood cockily in front of us with his eyes locked on mine. His hair was swept back in slight chaos, his white polo was rumpled, one sleeve laid slack where he had no arm, and his dark slacks had stains on the lower half.

"What do you want, leech?" Leah growled.

Edward didn't so much as spare her a glance, keeping his dark golden eyes on mine. His only hand was wrapped around the strap of an old black backpack over his shoulder. He gave me his signature crooked grin and I recalled that at one point I would have felt a flutter in my stomach. Now I felt nausea. An odd feeling for a vampire.

I cleared my throat unnecessarily. "What can we do for you, Edward? I don't have your arm. Sam does." I spoke low but kept my voice free of the anger I was feeling.

"That's not currently a worry of mine, love." The endearment sent a shiver of disgust down my spine. "I've come to offer you a place by my side."

I scoffed. "I think I've already told you, I am not interested. I've got my mates." I knew that while inside my bubble, Edward could not read anyone's minds so I decided to try something that I'd never done before. I stood proud beside Leah, the men all still standing protectively in front of us. Manipulating my shield, I form fitted each person and wolf with a spandex protection suit of sorts, the same way I had wrapped myself up. It was difficult and earned myself a couple of pinched looks from the vampire men and a whimper from Seth when my first try failed and squeezed a little too tightly. I sent a wave of remorse toward Jasper and he dispursed it for me. Trying again, I carefully laid each individual wrapping around my friends and mates, leaving their minds free. It was a risk to leave their heads unprotected but I was confident that there was not only more than enough of us to dispense of the threat if need be but also I could expand my bubble quickly.

Edward's cocky grin didn't waver. "I'm talking of power. A high ranking Volturi guard member. Between my telepathy and your shield protection, we can stand beside the Kings for eternity as royalty."

I stared blankly at my ex-boyfriend. Did he not remember how I already told him that I was friends with Demitri? I could be royalty if I wanted to, without Edward. I was mated to the God of War and an American Revolutionary. I mentally shook my head at the delusional boy.

"You and I will be so happy together, Bella. You never have to see these disgusting heathens again." The terrifying growls that filled the air with Edward's statement would have had me quaking if they'd been directed at me, but Edward really was dillusional because his smile continued to get wider. "They know you're thinking about it, love. That's why they're so angry. It was smart, trapping them in your shield."

He made his way toward me and I looked at him confused. I didn't trap them, I protected them. Garrett and Paul caught my eyes, both winking as Seth and Jasper continued to look pained. It clicked that maybe they were playing with Edward in their minds. I widened my eyes as he got closer and put a panicked mask on my face.

"What? I didn't mean to trap them! I meant to protect them. And don't call them names!" I cried. I stepped back from Edward, leading him toward me so that all of my friends would be behind him. Apparently it never crossed his mind that I would trick him.

"Bella, love. You can lie to them all you want but you cannot lie to me. I know you love me. I can forgive all of your indiscretions, if you can forgive me mine." He said smoothly as he kept walking toward me. His eyes snapped black with anger as he whipped his head to my mates. "What the fuck was that?"

I looked at Garrett and Jasper, who both looked extremely smug while Edward's chest thundered with his growl. His eyes caught mine again and he darted forward into my space. Thankfully he didn't touch me or he would've been thrown far away since my shield was also wrapped around me as well.

"You've been desecrated." He spat, his usually beautiful face was twisted with disgust. "How could you do those dishonorable things with those foul creatures." His gaze slammed into Leah's and he let out a terrifying roar. I still wasn't afraid of him. "No! What have you done? You were so innocent! So pure! You've let them ruin you!" His hand grappled his hair tightly as he whined like a little bitch.

I felt my mouth twist into an evil smirk. I leaned into Edward's personal space, my chest almost touching his and I tilted my face up to look into his eyes. My voice was but a whisper as I spoke.

"They did ruin me, Edward. Leah's sweet pink pussy pressed to mine. Jasper's long cock inside my ass. Garrett's mouth and fingers shoved inside me. They all ruined me and I _love_ it!" I hissed at him as I stepped back. Jasper radiated pride and Garrett wrapped his arm around him while Leah breathed on her naills and buffed them against her tank top. Paul and Seth's wolves rumbled with laughter.

Edward sneered at me, hiking his backpack higher onto his shoulder. "You're not worth trying to fix." He muttered.

I laughed a full belly laugh, my head thrown back as the tinkling sounds poured from my lips. Jasper had started growling the moment Edward spoke but once I laughed, Garrett joined in and Jasper couldn't seem to help himself. Edward's head whipped around to all of us hyenas in shock before his face settled into disgust once more, his mouth twisted in an ugly sneer.

"You disgust me."

With those parting words, he sped away. Before he got out of hearing range, we all heard his phone ring.

I pulled my shield into me from everyone as they gathered around me, wrapping me in my mate's loving arms and getting slobbery licks from Seth and Paul on my arms and cheeks. Leah rested her head against mine.

"You're not ruined." She sighed into my hair.

I smiled and turned my face to kiss her cheek as she had done to me earlier. "Yes I am Lee, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

My cell phone rang from my jeans pocket.

 **What will the Volturi choose to do with Edward? I bet Charlie is pissed that he let Edward out of his sight.**


	33. Revelation

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my purple cased cell phone, swiping the screen when I saw Charlie's name.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" I knew, of course, the reason for his call.

" _Bells, Edward got away from us. I'm so sor..._ "

"Yeah, it's fine. He's been here and gone now." I interrupted him. The wind that had been rushing through the connection of our call stopped suddenly.

" _Where's he at now?_ " He asked gruffly.

"Probably on his way back to Denali. His phone rang when he left but I don't know if he answered." I told him as I stepped away from the wolves and my mates to sit back against my cabin again.

" _We're almost there. The Volturi are coming for him._ " The line disconnected and I stared at my phone in disbelief.

Garrett snatched his own phone from his pocket and dialed. The look on his face was pensive and Jasper stood beside him with a concentrated look. I assumed he was trying to calm the sudden flurry of emotion within the valley. It wasn't long before Garrett was speaking in hushed tones to who I could tell was Demitri and the rest of the wolves showed up phased, ready for action. They had probably heard everything through Paul and Seth. All of the Denali's showed up shortly after. Leah settled next to me again while the wolves paced aggitatedly and Eleazer whispered back and forth with Jasper. Garrett hung up the phone and sped over to me, catching the attention of everyone. He knelt in front of me with the look of a small child in a candy store with unlimited funds. Gently grasping my small hands in his larger ones, he held tight and caught my eyes.

"Beauty, they're coming to take him away!" I cut him off with an exaggerated 'ha ha', Leah roaring with laughter. "The Kings have come to collect." His voice was eager and happy. Jasper's face was split with a grin as he ambled over toward us.

I stood, pulling Garrett up with me and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his midsection and breathing in his scent. Leah continued chuckling as Jasper came up beside us and placed a firm hand on my shoulder. I grinned at Leah. She knew that one of my favorite bands was _Butcher Babies_ and they had recently done a cover of 'They're Coming to Take Me Away'. The song now twisting in my head from Garrett's innocent words. I watched, amused as Leah apparently had the song running through her mind as she headbanged beside me.

Turning my attention back to my mates, I gripped Garrett's upper arms. "When will they be here?"

"Any moment. Demitri was on Edtard's trail and closing in when I ended the call. They'll bring him here and we will get to watch the trial."

I looked around at my pack and caught Sam's eye. "Can you all phase back and stand around me and my cabin? I need to protect everyone."

Jasper's grip on my shoulder tightened briefly. "There's no need. Demitri would never allow any harm to come to you. They're bringing Alec and Jane, plus we've got your father and his nifty jail cell to keep Edward contained."

Even as he spoke and reassured me, Sam and the others phased to human and gathered behind me. Leah stayed by my left, Garrett and Jasper slightly in front of me, the Denali's and my father to my right. We all stood in front of my log cabin house and faced the lake. My wolves were all barefoot, dressed in their normal cargo shorts, and were shirtless except for Leah who wore a tank top. I felt Charlie's presense beside me and leaned my body back into his shoulder. His arm came around my waist and I held his hand against my stomach as we waited for the Volturi. I felt confident after Jasper's assurance that I wouldn't need to put up my bubble as a precaution but I would definitely be on the ready. We heard them before we saw them. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett came racing into the valley and stopped in front of me. I walked forward enough away from my mates to let Rosalie pull me into a hug. Her long hair was strung up into a high ponytail, large ringlet curls bouncing on her shoulders. The v-neck tee she wore clung to her as did her dark jeans, highlighting her hourglass physique. Emmett wore another Seahawks jersey, though this was bright green with gold numbers and dark blue accents. It hugged his torso and bulging shoulders like a second skin. The navy blue baskerball shorts hung loose on his hips down to his thick muscular calves. He gave me a leering grin and flexed his biceps.

"Can't wait to see what the Volturi decide for Fuckward!" He said. I giggled at him and let him pull me into a tight embrace, swirling me around happily.

"Me neither!" I told him once he set me back on my feet. I adjusted the hem of my shirt and stepped backwards into my mate's holds. Jasper rested his chin on the top of my head, his arms twining around my waist. Garrett hugged us both to him from my left side.

"Must you be so disgusting with your PDA?" Everyone's heads swiveled to the direction of the snot-nosed brat. He was being led roughly by Demitri and whom I assumed was Felix by the sheer size of the vampire. His height and bulk rivaled that of Emmett's. His long brown hair hung greasily around his shoulders and his brow was heavily wrinkled over his wide nose. He was by far the ugliest vampire I had ever seen. The sneer on his face as he shook Edward for speaking out of turn made my stomach churn.

Just to piss off the child, I was sure, Garrett turned my face by my chin and slanted his lips over mine. The electric tingle that his tongue invoked dashed through my body like lightning. Releasing my lips after a throaty moan, he twisted my head again and Jasper caught my lips, his tongue diving in immediately. I moaned again as Jasper's hands tightened on my lower stomach, pulling my backside into his erection.

Edward's scoff broke the kiss and Demitri laughed as he watched us. Felix shook Edward again, harder than before.

"Shut your mouth, boy. No one said you could speak." The thick Roman accent rang through the valley and everyone snickered at the pinched look that Edward's face adopted. I giggled a bit louder than everyone else, catching Felix's attention. The instant arousal that danced in his eyes set me on edge. Surely he wouldn't try anything, right?

"Welcome, Aro." Carlisle said as he stepped toward a ghostly white handsome fellow wearing a long black hooded robe. A blood red ruffle sleeved shirt peeked through, matching his ruby colored eyes. His long sleek black hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Aro looked bored as he tiredly looked the Cullen patriarch over. His eyes slowly raking over the gold hair, pale skin, gray polo shirt and dark denim jeans. He nodded shortly without a word then turned his eyes to me. A spark of interest flickered across his gaze before he seemingly forced hinself to look bored again. I readied myself mentally to use my plasma bubble if I needed to.

"Isabella Swan, yes?" Aro asked. Jasper and Garrett both let me go easily though stayed on my heels as I gave the eldest King my best smile and walked up to him. Stopping at a respectful distance away, not missing the look of pride on Demitri's face, I bowed slightly.

"Master Aro. It's truly a pleasure to meet you, sir." I stated confidently. I heard his chest rumble in a deep purr of approval.

"Come, my dear. Let me see if I can penetrate your mind as I have heard that Edward cannot." He held his frail looking but strong hand out to me and I crossed the few feet left, embracing him eagerly. I knew he would hear nothing unless I allowed him to.

I wouldn't.

A sharp intake of breath came from the King and I bit my lip to hide my smile. "That's amazing." He breathed as he released my hand. I stepped back two paces, within touching distance of my mates.

An albino vampire to Aro's right spoke up, his voice a grating puberphonia. "What is amazing? She looks plain to me."

Aro's eyes cut to his companion with annoyance as the third of their trio rolled his eyes. The albino scoffed but kept his mouth shut, thank God because his mutational falsetto was going to give me a headache. The man to Aro's left stepped forward once, causing Aro to growl warningly. The man raised his hand slowly, placating his 'brother'.

"Easy, Aromitus." The newcomer's voice was a raspy bored bass. I almost laughed out loud at the use of Aro's name. His mother hated him for sure. He placed his delicate looking finger onto Aro's outstretched palm for a moment before withdrawing and stepping back again.

"Thank you, Marcus, for your insight. I am much obliged." He turned to face the albino with furrowed brows. "Plain, you say, Caius. Hm. I wonder how plain you shall think of the girl when she traps you inside a shield that even you, Caius the Great, cannot penetrate."

Jasper literally giggled at the snort of derision that escaped Caius.

"Trap me!? I _am_ Caius the Great. No one has ever bested me. Not even the God of War!" The prepubescent sounds coming from this supposed _great_ Volturi leader were going to make my ears bleed venom. I looked over at Jasper to see that his demeanor had shifted at Caius' claim. The Major was at the surface, all military stance and stoic face.

"You've bested the God of War?" The deep voice of the Major sent shivers of fear down the spines of every creature in the valley and a shiver of lust down mine. Caius seemed oblivious.

He lifted his face to the sky, haughtily. "Of course! I haven't seen him since I tore off and burned his left ear."

I almost released the scoff that bubbled up my throat, though someone from behind me didn't. I spun to see two new vampires with bright red eyes enter the valley from the same mountain that Jasper made a crater in.

"'Fraid you're wrong there, buddy." The tall, leonine man with scruffy dark blonde hair came strutting his shit and placed a hand on the Major, who greeted him with a growl. The red plaid button down that he wore was opened, revealing his eight pack stomach and dark patch of coarse belly hair. The jeans were low on his hips, showcasing the deep 'v' between his hips. His eyes met mine. "Pleasure to meet ya, sweetcheeks. Name's Peter."

I smiled cheekily. "Pleasure's all mine, Peter, Charlotte." I remembered now, Jasper's stories of his venom siblings and recognized that the female must be Peter's mate. Charlotte winked at me and stood beside Peter.

"And just what am I wrong about, Captain?" Caius leveled Peter with a narrow eyed glare.

"How is it," Peter countered. "That you can know that I am the Captain, but you don't know who the Major is?" He paced back and forth between the Volturi and our group. I kept my eyes on the albino the whole time, even his chin length white blonde hair pissed me off. Jasper kept his military stance, his hands clasped behind his straight back, staring stoically at Peter as he paced.

"The Major, as you call him, is not as fabled as he seems, Captain. You should know this since you were able to escape him so easily in New Mexico. He would be ash today if it wasn't for that Latina wench who owns him so."

I growled at the mention of Maria. I would tear her limb from limb and char her to ash myself if she ever showed her face again.

"And just what does the Major look like, my dear King?" Peter asked condescendingly.

Caius waved his hand in a dismissive motion. "Long blonde hair, red eyes, scars covering his body...Missing an ear."

Jasper snorted and tucked his long wavy tresses behind both of his intact ears. Caius paid him no mind. Peter continued.

"You don't say? And you say that you bested the Major? The _God of War_?"

"Of course I did! He's nothing compared to Caius the Great!" He boasted.

The Major's flat black eyes finally caught the albino vampire's gaze and Aro grinned, stepping back. I knew in my gut that this was a bad idea. If the Major attacked a King, we could all go to war. No one could touch us with my plasma bubble, but I couldn't risk having to look over my shoulder for all of eternity because of some hurt feelings. I threw up my plasma shield, my loose hair immediately electrifying straight into the air like live wires. The bubble surrounded us from between Peter to behind my log cabin behind the wolves, Cullen's and Denali Coven.

"Stop this." I demanded. The Volturi gaped at me, Caius' eyes bleeding black as he glared at me. "The vampire you bested was not the Major. The God of War has two ears. He stands in this valley right now, listening to your lies. Either you were fooled by that Latina bitch or you boast of craziness. Caius the Great should get his facts _straight_." I turned my eyes onto Aro. "Please, let us get on with this trial. Edward Cullen is the only one who has broken any laws and should be punished. Please proceed."

Aro looked amused and Marcus seemed awed. My musical voice carried the baritone from my anger and my hair continued to dance. The wolves were tense but stayed human per my earlier suggestion before the Volturi arrived. Jasper and Garrett stood on either side of me as we showed a protected, united front.

"Yes, let's. Felix, Demitri! Bring the accused forward for his sentencing. We have spent enough time allowing his gallivanting. I wish to go home." Aro waved his arm in an exaggerated manor, motioning Edward forward. He was struggling in the guard's grips, though making no progress. Felix and Demitri brought Edward to stand to the left of Aro, only five feet in front of me and my shield.

"No!" He gasped. "Please. I've told you. I'm sorry! I know I messed up! I can help you!"

Aro scoffed and glared at Edward. "I need not your gift, child." He paused dramatically. "After much deliberation, it has been decided that Miss Isabella Swan will be the one to carry out your sentence of death, any way she sees fit."

I gasped. I didn't want to kill him myself. Sure he was a little turd and it wouldn't hurt me for him to die, but I'd never wanted to do it myself. I stared at Aro unblinkingly as he smiled at Edward with an evil smile. Edward's eyes were as large as saucers as he gaped at his eldest King.

"This is your punishment for allowing the human to know you exist. Whether you outright told her or not, you had no intention of turning her or killing her. Isabella, dear. Come forward." Aro held his hand out toward me, though he stayed on his side of the shield. I slowly - cautiously - pulled my protection into me and wrapping it around my body, causing my hair to flatten around my shoulders and back as I stepped forward. Jasper and Garrett started to walk with me but I held up a hand, halting their progress. Thankfully they listened without protest though I knew they would be alert. I was in a daze as I locked eyes with Edward and made my way toward him. His eyes were black pools of despair and agony but they weren't locked on mine for very long. He looked to my right, past my shoulder. I heard a feminine whimper and paused, turning to face the owner of the noise. Tanya Denali. The beautiful strawberry blonde Russian's eyes were filled with venomous tears, her hands formed into claws and shaking with her own anguish. I felt my dead heart lurch in my chest.

I felt a fine mist-like layer of emotion poking my skin and opened my shield to Jasper's manipulation. The choking despair and love that enveloped me caused my breath to hitch. Opening my mind for the first time ever, knowing what a huge risk this was but willing to take the chance, I spoke to Edward in my mind.

 _I am no longer your obsession. You love her very much, Edward. Please let her in._

His eyes snapped to mine.

 _I was your singer, Edward. Nothing more._

He blinked once slowly, and I knew he understood.

So slowly, I turned on my heel and faced the Volturi Kings and guard. It was amazing to me how quickly my feelings could change. How one moment I wanted nothing more than to see Edward reduced to nothing but dust in the wind but now I felt completely different. I knew that Jasper and Garrett...well, probably everyone would be angry with me. However, I couldn't live with myself if I separated true mates. Alec and Jane were a few paces behind the Kings, Felix and Demitri still held each of Edward's upper shoulders as he sagged, defeated yet watching me hopefully, in their grips. I expanded my shield in two different ways. One, to wrap around Demitri and Edward, forcing Felix's hands to release his hold with perplexion covering his face. Two, to expand around my entire family and friends. Once I was positive that everyone I loved and cared for was inside my impenetrable shield, I locked eyes with Aro.

"No."


	34. Inevitable

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

"Are you kidding me right now? No fuckin' way, darlin'! You've lost your ever loving mind!" Jasper snatched me up in his arms and placed me behind him as Peter started screaming at me. His grip never left my hip as he turned his black glare to his brother.

Aro and his whole guard watched amused, sure that someone would be dying today. Not if I could help it.

"Watch how you speak to my mate, fucker." Jasper growled. Garrett's thundering chest echoed in agreement.

Peter threw his hands up in exasperation while he paced inside my bubble. Garrett pulled me from Jasper, ignoring the feral growl that move caused. "What made you change your mind, beauty? You were all set to set him on fire. What happened?" He always listened and actually heard what I said. I turned in his arms and wrapped myself around him, breathing in his soothing scent.

"Listen. He never looked at me as someone he loved. Edward saw a possession. Someone filled with the sweetest smelling blood he had ever smelled. I understand the law needs to be upheld, but killing him would be splitting mates and isn't that also against the law?"

I looked around at the Volturi, my mates, and finally at Tanya. Marcus' eyes shined with pride while Caius sneered. Aro looked as if he didn't know how to react yet. Garrett looked into my face lovingly while Jasper grudgingly nodded. Tanya, however, fell to her knees. Her eyes were a mixture of pleading and hopefulness. Eleazer's finger twitched on Tanya's shoulder where his hand landed and I met his gaze. He smiled thankfully and Jasper filled me with the feeling the Spaniard was pushing out.

I pulled from Garrett's embrace after kissing his chin and a whispered 'I love you.' Facing Aro once more, I lifted my head and squared my shoulders.

"You know your laws are absolute. Edward must pay for his indiscretions. However, killing him will leave his true mate and she has done no wrong to deserve death. If you would allow, I would wish to sentence him myself."

Aro's eyes held amusement as he countered me. "And under what authority do you have to make that decision, Isabella?"

I smiled at the King. "Yours, Master Aro."

Caius snorted. "He allowed you to _kill_ the telepath."

I shook my head. "Aro granted me the permission to sentence Edward to death _...'Any way I see fit.'_ The child must work as a guard member, learning the real ways of monsters as he so lovingly calls us. To exist in his ' _death_ ' as a soulless being with his true mate." I waved a dismissive hand. "Read his thoughs, Master Aro. You know how he feels about being a vampire. Allowing him to exist under your thumb will hurt him more than a true death. Don't make Tanya Denali suffer with him."

"This is an outrage!" Caius roared. "She is working the system! Marcus! Do they have the bond of true mates?"

Aro laughed and Marcus cracked a small smile. "It's true that she found a loophole, but it is also true what she says about young Edward. He hates who he is. He hates the Volturi for our way of existence. Though..." Marcus was cut off with a loud growl.

Edward looked disgusted, his face twisted in pain. I looked him over with indifference. "I don't do this for you. I do it for Tanya. You will leave me and mine alone, for this is your only chance at redemption. Live your pathetic existence away from me and you keep your head."

Edward growled petulantly. "I'm not sure whether to thank you or not."

I laughed. "That's fine with me."

Aro gathered his guard close as Demitri held Edward still. They were safely wrapped in my shield while Felix hovered uncertainly, unable to get a grip on Edward without his hands bouncing off of the shield. As Aro and his guard discussed together in hushed tones, Tanya rushed to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you! Thank you, Bella." Her long hair swung around me as she hugged me, sending her chamomile scent rushing into my dead lungs.

"You're welcome, Tanya. Please, keep him away from me. Follow him to Italy and be happy." I told her.

Her face pinched with her pensiveness. "I do not know if I can go to Italy. They killed my maker. I still can't get over it." Kate appeared beside us and laid a hand on our shoulders.

"Sister, that was thousands of years ago. For your mate...for you...Please follow him. We will still be a family, always." She soothed. Tanya cracked a small smile.

Aro broke us from our conversation with a giddy clap. "Edward Cullen, please come forward!" He waited until Demitri brought Edward to stand between our two sides. His head was bowed until Aro placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face with a gasp. "No! Still?"

Edward hissed and jerked his head backward. "I will never work for you. I care not for Tanya or your rules." His voice was distorted, venom dripping from his chin, though his body didn't struggle. Carefully, I removed the shield from Edward and kept Demitri safe, leaving only his hand unprotected so he could hang onto Edward.

"Really." I was shocked at how low my own voice went. The vibrating baritone was deeper than even when I first learned of my gift. "You would subject your eldest friend to an existence of pain for your own death?" I asked incredulously. Where was the sweet young man I had fallen in love with? I knew he had become harder, blacker in his soul, but I didn't realize it extended so far.

" _Alice_ was my true mate, you imbeciles! Any whore can be a chosen mate but I do not choose Tanya. I had chosen _you_!" He yelled at me.

Silence reigned throughout the sanctuary at Edward's declaration. Everyone was stunned stupid at his words. Jasper gawped at his ex-brother while Peter looked like the cat that caught the canary. Garrett stood as frozen as everyone else while Tanya vibrated in fury. I held her tightly to me as she tried to contain herself. The wolves shuffled uncomfortably, knowing this could blow up any moment. Paul actually unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the ground at his feet silently in preparation for the inevitable shift. Jake smiled wickedly at me. I tried to admonish him with my eyes but his smile only widened. Esme pressed a tiny hand over her mouth to hold in her sobs. This was the end for Edward. We all knew it.

Aro slowly turned his eyes to mine. I nodded imperceptibly. Edward was a snarling, dripping mess in Demitri and now Felix's hold. I ghosted up behind him and pulled my shield from everyone else to wrap tightly around my body in it's spandex form. I gripped Edward's neck from behind, aware of both of my mates behind me. Pressing my chest into Edward's back, I placed my lips at his ear in almost a loving manner, causing growls to spill from my mate's lips. My fingertips dug into the side of Edward's throat but he didn't stop his snarling, his body bowed backward because of our height differences.

I shushed him like a small child who'd skinned his knee. "Shh...Shh...It's okay, Edward." I whispered. "Soon you'll be with your Alice." My voice was a soft croon, a definite contrast to the way my razor sharp nails pierced his neck.

"Shut the hell up. You cannot speak her..." I cut his bitching off with a knee between his legs. I was short enough behind him that his balls would meet a terrible fate should he provoke me more.

"I can speak about whatever I want, you fucking twat." I growled, my dark red lips grazing his ear with every word. "You don't get a choice in the matter anymore. Still manipulating me. I am so naive." I tutted and pressed my nails further into his neck, sending cracks along his jaw and down his collarbone. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to think he wanted to be with Tanya. How I fell for the pleading look in his eyes. He was the ultimate predator, even amongst predators.

A manipulator.

"End this, darlin'. Send him to hell where he belongs." Jasper whispered dangerously in my other ear.

Edward snarled and bucked against me, trying to get away but my shield and the grips of Felix and Demitri made it impossible for him to move much. "Let me go! You'll never have the guts to kill me, love!" He screeched as I tore away his remaining arm.

I crooned to him as I reached down and snapped his leg off at the knee, tossing it behind me. "Shh...Edward, you'll be okay." Snapping his other leg off at the hip, I relished in his cries for mercy. "You don't get mercy." I snarled.

Releasing Edward, he collapsed onto the ground and I shifted my plasma dome around only the two of us, physically pushing everyone else out of my bubble. Cries of indignation sounded as I trapped myself with Edward. I stood above his quivering, pained body and sneered down at him. From my peripherals, I saw the Volturi gathered close, watching with rapt attention. The Denalis and Cullens were comforting each other, but Rosalie and Emmett stood to the side, close enough to comfort Tanya yet watch with entertainment as I destroyed the petulant fuck as I saw fit. Jasper and Garrett glared at me but I wouldn't meet their eyes. I needed to do this. The wolves gathered close, Paul in wolf form, and I noticed Sam had disappeared.

Kneeling down in front of Edward, I grabbed his jaw. "Why did you pursue me at all, if Alice was your true mate?"

He hissed at me, refusing to answer.

"Why did you allow your true mate to be with another man?"

His eyes eclipsed with his anger and he spit venom at my chest. I hissed and snapped his nose off of his face. "Watch yourself, asshole." I growled over his screams.

"Answer me. Why play all these games?" I snarled.

"She didn't want me! She wanted the God of war!" He whined angrily. "I just wanted to make her jealous. Nothing I did worked! All I ever did was for her and she didn't want me!"

I locked eyes with Jasper, who shrugged. I gripped Edward's face with my hands and pressed my forehead to his. His venom sprayed my lips as he snarled and sobbed all at once, his pain and anger consuming him. It killed me to have to do this, to take a life, but I knew in the end he would be happier.

"I'm sorry." I whispered then tore his head from his shoulders with a sickening metallic screech and dropped it to the ground.

Keeping my shield up, my hair still wildly flying around, I plopped onto my ass and buried my face in my hands. My body shook with the trembling sobs. I was trying to wrap my head around all of it. He really hadn't been lying when he told me he was done playing with the human when he left me. Why would Alice treat her true mate that way? I didn't understand anything. I felt so used. I sat there for hours, not noticing that the Volturi accepted Edward's death and left until I finally raised my head and automatically wiped at the nonexistent tear tracks on my face. I sniffed out of habit, looking around. Edward's body and head hadn't moved, though the fingers twitched occassionally. Jasper and Garrett were the only ones left and night had come and gone, the early morning sun trying to reach over the mountain. I stood and picked up Edward's head by the hair, bringing my plasma ball into me. My men stood from their cross legged positions where my plasma bubble had been and watched me with sad expressions. Neither of them tried to approach me and I was glad. I carried Edward's head to the edge of the lake and set it on a moss covered flat rock before going back at a human pace for his body. The sun peeked over the mountain, sending rainbow glitters throughout the valley from our skin. The beautiful sight was lost on my vacant eyes as I lifted Edward's body into my arms like a small child and carried him to his head.

I sat cross legged beside his body and gripped his disconnected hand, my other hand running through the soft bronze hair on his head. "You'll find peace now." I whispered. Jasper silently handed me his silver zippo and Edward's severed arm. I smelled Sam on the limb and realized that was where he had gone to when I noticed him missing. I fingered the zippo a moment before setting the arm next to the body and I struck the flint. Standing, I locked eyes with my ex-boyfriend. His eyes held anger and hate but also acceptance. I tossed the lighter onto his chest and watched as the flames engulfed him. My eyes didn't leave the flames or embers until he was nothing more than dust.

I turned to face my mates who watched me cautiously. They looked drawn and in need of a good feed. Without a word, I walked through the still warm ashes of Edward Cullen, sending the fine dust swirling into the crisp morning air and grasped their hands in each of mine. Their eyes locked on mine and as one they kissed my cheeks before we zipped past the cabin and up over the mountain into the wilderness to hunt.


	35. Family

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _~Previously: I tossed the lighter onto his chest and watched as the flames engulfed him. My eyes didn't leave the flames or embers until he was nothing more than dust._

The entire pack, Charlie, and Kate were waiting for us at my little mountain valley sanctuary when my mates and I got back from hunting. Before acknowledging anyone, we zipped into the cabin and quickly changed our attire. Pulling on a fresh black long sleeved shirt and skin tight skinny jeans, I brushed my hair out and let it hang. Garrett and Jasper dressed similiarly in tight tees and low slung jeans, making my mouth pool with venom in my arousal. I caught the side view of Jasper's knowing smirk as he packed a small duffel bag for Emily to wash for us and threw my dirty shirt at his head. He huffed a short laugh before stuffing it with the other clothing. I really couldn't wait until I was through with my newborn year so that I could visit with my girls here at the lake. I missed all three of them so much.

Securing his large belt buckle, Jasper grabbed up the black duffel bag and we all emerged from the cabin to greet our friends, finally. I locked eyes with my father first and grinned as I rushed to him, crushing him to me. He buried his nose in my hair. We didn't need words. Edward was gone. He was no longer a threat to me. Kate laid a small hand on my shoulder, her ocean and sand scent permeating my senses.

"The Volturi had to go back to Volterra but left this with us." She spoke softly as she handed me a scroll with a large red wax seal. I rolled my eyes at their flare for dramatics before opening their letter and reading it aloud to everyone present.

 _My dearest Isabella, I would like to extend a formal invitation to our home when you are through with your newborn year. We would love to also extend an invitation to join our family, but something tells me that you will decline. Please know that the offer stands for all of eternity. You truly are an amazing young creature and understand that you have the Volturi as allies for whenever you should need us._

 _Your friends: Aro, Marcus, and Caius_

"Well, okay then." I said simply before re-rolling the scroll and shoving it into my back pocket, uncaring of wrinking the paper. Garrett chuckled as he threw his arm over my shoulder. The sun was high in the sky, hidden by thick rain filled clouds, giving the area a sephia type look. I knew a large thunderstorm was brewing and wondered idly if I would be any good at baseball now that I had the grace of the undead.

The wolves approached happily as Sam grasped my hand and yanked me out from under Garrett's hold, causing him to rumble in discontent. I shot an amused look his way as Sam wrapped me up in a bone crushing hug. I snuggled into his chest, relishing in the heat my pack gave off as Sam let Paul and Quil join in on our embrace. The alpha dropped a quick kiss on the top of my head and whispered in my ear, bending low to do so. His words were but a breath and I knew only the four of us would be able to hear.

"I am so proud of you, Bells."

I felt the venom sting my eyes as the tears formed and blinked rapidly to make them receed. Stretching my neck back, I looked up into Sam's face. His strong jaw and defined nose, his plump lower lip and thick dark brows. I would always love my pack brother.

"Thank you." I whispered emotionally. I radiated pride and yet still felt so humble standing here in the embrace of these three towering Natives.

Jake, of course, ruined the moment as he came barreling into the group of us and snatched my arm. He kept running, ignoring the cries of 'hey!' from behind us.

 _Twerp_

He's going for the lake. I wasn't exactly in the mood to have sopping wet clothes clinging to my overly sensitive skin so I dug my feet into the earth.

"Don't you dare, Jacob!" I cried. When he just grinned at me and kept running, I threw my plasma ball up, expelling him from my body lightning fast, throwing him into the lake as I stood at the edge completely dry. I was the one grinning like a loon this time as he spluttered and flapped around in the crystal clear waters. The pack was howling with laughter along with Jasper and Garrett.

"Uncool, Bells. Totally uncool." Jacob playfully griped as he swam to the edge and pulled himself up onto a smooth rock. I plopped down next to him after bringing my shield back into myself and bumped his shoulder lightly. He rubbed where I bumped him, his face twisted in mock pain.

"Ouch! Why the abuse!?"

"Oh shut up. You deserved it." I chided, knowing full well that didn't hurt.

I felt Leah sit on my other side and I turned my head to smile at her. The look on her face was pensive as she managed to shoot me a small smile.

"What's wrong, Lee?"

Leah sighed as she dragged a delicate bronze hand through her silky black hair. The strands fell helter skelter so I gently pushed them behind one ear. Her dark eyes shined with unshed tears and I spun on my rear to face her, gripping her hands in mine.

"Sheanna doesn't know if she wants to persue a relationship with me." Her voice was as pained as her eyes and my dead heart cracked for her. "She just got out of a relationship. Her girlfriend was abusive and she thinks my 'abrupt demeanor' is too intimidating right now." She said, using air quotes before linking her fingers with mine once more.

"And you have to be what she needs you to be." I stated quietly, knowing how the imprint worked. A single tear slipped from her eye as she nodded.

"Doesn't stop it from hurting either way."

I shook my head. "Lee, give it some time and be the best friend you can be for her. She will come to see how amazing you are and will fall in love with you so quickly that even she will be surprised. Trust me on that." I sealed my words with a quick kiss to her cheek before laying my head on her shoulder, bent forward over her crossed legs, our hands still locked together. Leah laid her forehead against my shoulder and we breathed in each other's scents. It wasn't as calming to me as my mates, but mine seemed to be helping to soothe her some so I stayed that way for a short while.

Jake got tired of waiting for us to disconnect apparently and he toppped us both over the edge of the rock shore, landing us both in the cool waters. Charlie and Kate looked shocked as the pack once again roared with laughter. I jumped out of the lake, bringing Leah with me. She immediately phased beside me when we landed on our feet, her clothing scattering to the ground around her and I struggled to keep my plasma ball inside me. I glared at Jacob Black as he grinned maniacally at us. Leah's lips pulled back over her teeth as she growled at her pack brother, her silver gray fur raised on her hackles. Paul guffawed as Jake's grin faltered and he took a step back under our ire. My eyes locked with his and I growled at him, toying with the different options I could use to get him back. I stalked toward him with a thought in my mind. His face registered surprise as I went past him and into my cabin. I wrote a small note to Emily, intrically detailed. I would need her help with my payback because I didn't have the necessary equipment to proceed. Folding the note and slipping it into an envelope, I sealed it and grabbed a sundress for Leah before I walked to Sam, smiling sweetly. The duffel bag full of our dirty clothes was at his feet and I squatted low to place the envelope inside, my hair curtaining around me so no one could see what I had hidden. Zipping it securely, I stood again and kissed Sam's cheek, squeezing his hand briefly before turning to my friend. His eyes watched me intently as he tried to figure out my game. I smiled sweetly at him and giggled when I saw that Leah was still growling at him.

"Don't worry, Lee. He'll get his!" I said cryptically and tossed the dress in her direction a few feet away. She caught it in her teeth and darted away. Jake's brow furrowed in confusion as he frowned at me.

"Whatcha mean, Bells?" He asked me cautiously.

Leah phased human behind a large pine tree and dressed in the pale blue sundress, smoothing it down as she emerged and stood beside me with an eyebrow raised. I just smirked at her before giving my attention back to Jake.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, my furry friend." I said innocently. I couldn't risk telling any of the pack my plan and Emily's mind was safe as she wasn't a wolf and susceptible to the pack mind. Jake growled at me, receiving matched growls from my mates. I laughed at them all.

Clapping my hands together, I looked at everyone gathered around. Jasper and Garrett stood near the cabin on my left with Charlie and Kate, as sensitive to the offensive _eau de wolf_ as the wolves were to their unnatural vampire stench. I felt oddly lucky that my scent wasn't offensive to my pack and vise versa. Sam, Paul, and Quil stood behind me watching me and Leah, Jake stood alone, ahead of us in front of the lake. Embry, Seth, and Jared weren't far from all of us to my left. I spun slowly, taking in everyone's expressions, gauging the mood. I wasn't sure where we would go from here. Victoria was ash, as well as Edward. The Volturi seemed to be my largest allies, though between my plasma ball and my mates - the God of War and my Revolutionary - I didn't really need any. I was thankful nonetheless. The Cullens I didn't think would end up being a threat. Carlisle and Esme were most likely livid with the recent turn of events but they needed to realize that my hands were tied. Aro had made his decision and I carried it out. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be okay with me and I hoped that didn't change any time soon. I wasn't sure where Peter and Charlotte stood, though rationally I knew they would always stand with Jasper and Jasper stood with me. I figured the best place to start was at the beginning.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked as I continued glancing between the group.

Garrett answered from his place, leaning against the outside wall of our home. "The Cullens went home to grieve their loss. Peter and Charlotte trailed them to be sure the patriarch doesn't do something stupid for his eldest son's death, though he doesn't really believe Carlisle will act against us. We all know about the Volturi thanks to your letter and the rest of us are right here." He explained.

"We figured you needed some space after killing Edward. You were pretty distraught when I brought his arm to you." Sam said softly.

I wasn't ashamed at how I reacted. I felt that it showed that even though my heart was made of stone now, it still held compassion. I nodded and smiled at them all.

"I appreciate that. Thank you, everyone."

Before I could take a step, I was enveloped in a huge hot hug. Every wolf gathered close, each touching me somewhere on my body in affirmation of our pack bond. Their combined heat swept through me, warming me deep to my bones. I let my body relax, entirely relying on my friends to hold me up. I missed sleeping in a puppy pile, draped over my wolves and waking refreshed. I missed the loud ruckus of breakfast at Emily's in the morning, making loads of pancakes and sausafes for the garbage disposals that were our family. I missed this deep connection I shared with them all.

Sam's strong hand swept down the length of my back comfortingly. "There's no need to thank us, Bella. You'll always be pack, you'll always be one of us. You're ours."

I missed being able to cry real tears.

 **Okay so this was just a filler chap. Probably wrapping this up shortly.**


	36. Revenge

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people! Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Three weeks have passed since that fateful day when I destroyed Edward's existence. In that time, Rosalie and Emmett along with Peter and Charlotte have visited and left again with promises to keep in touch. Lots of hugs were dispersed and reassurances of unfailing support were given. While we had gathered around the lake and had a small campfire with me getting to know everyone a bit better, I realized with stark clarity that this was my unlife now. My father was officially joining the Denali Coven with Kate and Tanya was going off on a small hiatus to search for her own true mate. The ordeal with Edward really messed her up and she was yearning to find her place after millennias of loneliness.

" _While being with my family is nice, it is a sad thing to feel alone when you're surrounded by others._ " She had told me before giving me a hug and zipping away to pack her things in Denali, Alaska.

Peter and Charlotte had decided to travel like the nomads they were after locking up their homestead in the South. Rosalie and Emmett were staying with Carlisle and Esme, though the Cullen Coven was relocating. No words were spoken about where they would go but I knew they would keep in touch. The wolves had been keeping their distance while there were so many bloodsuckers around with the exception of one or two, guarding the boundary line and ensuring no one got too close to keep the phase of new pups to a minimum for the pack.

I had been able to salvage the Volturi scroll that had been in my back pocket when Jake had shoved Leah and me into the lake and hid it for safe keeping in an airtight container, giving it to Sam to hold onto in La Push. A few days after Sam had delivered my dirty laundry and letter for Emily, Jared dropped off the freshly laundered clothing which had been folded meticulously along with a reply from her. Opening the duffel bag had been easier than it had been previously when receiving items from Emily. There was no longer such an uncontrollable burn in my throat from her scent and I smiled as I realized that I may be able to see my girls sooner rather than later. Emily's correspondence to my letter had made my smile widen and feeling my mischief, Jasper had settled beside me, trying to encourage me to tell him what my plan was for Jake.

His words fell on deaf ears because I wasn't telling anyone.

Garrett had been spending his days and nights doing what a carpenter does best: building. A garage type shed had been built, larger than our small cabin, and held more tools than I had ever seen. It was tall enough to be two stories and had pegboard on the walls. The floor of the garage was a shiny concrete and the top had a copper roof. The walls were made the same way as our cabin, large logs that had been sanded and hooked together at the ends. He hated being idle and had started creating masterpieces of furniture for not only our home, but for the wolf pack as well. Beautiful end tables, coffee tables, bookshelves, dressers, couches, and chairs were made and lugged to the old hunting station or kept carefully stacked and covered with thick horse blankets for safe keeping. He had gone to town several times to purchase his needed tools and stains, recruiting myself and Jasper to rub the freshly planed woods with polyurethane and different colors of stains. He had made so many that Sam incredulously asked him to stop.

" _There's no more room!_ " He had said.

Garrett had waved dismissively and smiled widely. " _Sell them then, my friend._ " His golden eyes shone happily.

Sam's bushy eyebrow rose high above one eye. " _How much do you want me to charge?_ " I could tell he was skeptical that anyone around Forks or La Push could actually afford what these items would be worth.

Continuing to sand yet another couch in the large garage, Garrett didn't even look up at the alpha when he replied. " _Whatever you want for it, Sam. The profit goes to your families evenly._ "

Sam nearly choked on his tongue when the words finally registered with him. " _I'm sorry, what? You can't be serious. There's thousands of dollars worth of work in that hunting cabin alone, not to mention what you've got here. Surely you can't be serious._ " He repeated as he dragged a meaty hand to his neck and rubbed awkwardly.

Garrett stood fluidly and set the electric sander on the arm of the oak couch before walking to Sam and placing his pale hand on his bronze shoulder. " _You keep my mate safe. You've helped her, guided her, and been there for her without fail. I owe you more than I could ever give you so let me do this._ " He paused and pulled his hand back to run through his own hair which he had left hanging loose. " _Besides, I'm bored._ " He shrugged.

At that, Sam cracked a smile, his eyes shining with love as he met mine. " _I'd do it all again...We all would._ "

Sam accepted Garrett's offer graciously and my mate had been working steadily ever since. I was thankful that the stain didn't cling to my new granite skin like it had when I was human and my mother had enrolled us into a woodshop class.

Today was the day that Jake should be getting his 'just desserts'.

 _Quite literally!_

I snickered to myself as I swung my feet to and fro in the lake. I was wearing a long maroon sundress with bright yellow starburst designs while I read the latest novel that Sam had given me to read. Garrett was obviously busy in the garage and Jasper was lounging in a thick rope hammock he had hand weaved himself two days ago. He was reading as well but at my snicker, I saw him glance up at me. He closed his book and set it down on the hammock as he stood. The blue denim hugged his muscular thighs, his cowboy boots clicking mutely on the moss covered rocks as he walked to me, his red plaid shirt hung open to reveal his eight pack abs. It was his turn to snicker as he folded himself down next to me.

"Close your mouth, darlin'. You're drooling." His finger mimed wiping said drool from my chin and I stuck my tongue out at him. I watched his eyes darken, enjoying the effect I had on him even with something so trivial. I leaned my shoulder into his, closing my own book and setting it aside. Jasper linked our hands together, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"What's got you feeling so elated?" He inquired curiously.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile. "We should be getting a visitor this evening." I said as I looked around the valley. The sun was shining brightly today, not a cloud in sight, making the sky look a darker blue than normal. I guessed it was about noon, figuring that Jake would be held up for a few hours before he could make it out this far.

Jasper's thumb didn't stop its movements as he turned his head to kiss my cheek. "You still aren't going to tell me what you did, are you?"

I smiled innocently. "I didn't do a thing."

A loud snort was heard echoing from the garage. "Uh huh." Was all Garrett said. Jasper and I shared a chuckle as we heard the saw start up again. Strangely enough, the sounds of saws, sanders, and drills did not take from the peacefulness of my sanctuary. It seemed to add something to it, though I couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

"Yeah, I don't believe that for a minute either." Jasper told me. I just shrugged. He would find out soon, I imagined. There was no need for us to hunt, as we had gone the night before, so while Garrett worked, Jasper and I returned to our reading for the afternoon. Garrett hated to be bothered when he was 'in the zone' as he put it. He preferred to work in silence simply enjoying knowing that we were near. Unless of course it was time to stain...He loved help with that. I laid back on the rock, the moss providing just enough cushion to make my resting place comfortable, and set my book down. Closing my eyes, I let the memories of last night flood my mind. The hands that wandered my body, exploring my curves and setting a fire in my belly. The lips that kissed, teeth that nipped, mouths that moaned. I felt myself become slick with arousal, thankful once again that I wasn't wearing panties. I felt the eyes of my mates warming my skin from afar but did not acknowledge them, continuing to remember the slow passionate love we made after our hunt.

I would never get enough of my mates. The way Jasper murmured my name as he worshipped my body or the growls that escaped Garrett's lips as I clenched my inner walls around his thick cock never failed to peak my nipples and flood my thighs. Both of their eyes burning onyx as they stared into mine made me feel the love as if it was a living palpable thing. I felt more than heard Jasper rise again from his hammock and heard Garrett set down his tool belt, listening to his barefeet whisper against the ground. I tuned them out a moment more as I conjured up the more intense portion of my memory from last night. The moment when both of my mates joined with me in the most intimate of ways, bringing us all to our orgasmic finality. The way their hard cocks had pulsed inside me in an almost rhythmic way had my body tingling and butterflies fluttering low in my belly now from the memory. Jasper's scent enveloped me from my left as Garrett's collided with my senses on my right but neither touched me. I kept my eyes closed, lifting my arms above my head to lay them on the rock, effectively raising the hem of my sundress and arching my breasts higher. The fabric of my dress sensually rubbed against my skin and the feeling made a small moan escape my lips. Jasper's breath hitched as Garrett's chest rumbled a purr.

I felt Jasper's hand on my shin, gently lifting the hem of my dress higher as his fingers stroked up the length of my leg. Garrett's fingers softly rubbed my arm from my fingertips to my underarm before shredding my favorite dress to cup my breast. I growled in irritation but when I opened my eyes, he simply grinned at me before flipping over top of me. It was then that I noticed that while my eyes had been closed, both of my men had stripped carefully, furthering my irritation.

Jasper chuckled darkly as he stroked my inner thigh, his arm wound around Garrett's leg to reach my most sensitive part. I undulated my hips forcing Jasper's fingers to slip into me a little and Garrett's cock to rub against my stomach. I was already a mess of whimpers and moans when Jasper spoke.

"That's what happens when you tease us, darlin'." His voice was liquid sex as his lips trailed my neck. I bared my throat to him and he growled in approval. "Good girl." His fingers never ceased their ministrations between my lower lips, dipping in and out, swirling around my clit then diving back in.

Each time I arched my back, writhing against my men for more friction, Garrett's cock smoothed down my abdomen, his panting breaths fanning over my face, filling my nose with his sweet scent. I needed them inside me.

Unfortunately, life doesn't go as planned...apparently that includes the unlife because before the flaming tingle in my stomach could explode, we heard the pounding paws of a wolf coming towards us at breakneck speeds. My mates growled loudly as they jumped up, each grasping my hands to bring me with them. I sped into the cabin for new clothing, grabbing a white camisole and black shorts. Speeding back to my men within seconds, I stood slightly behind them, though I knew the wolf was no threat but Jasper and Garrett were angry with the disruption and I didn't want to anger them further so I displayed my submissiveness. Redressed in their jeans and shirts, they growled continuously at the intruder as Jake's red brown fur came into view from the treeline. Even from my place by the lakes edge, I could see the pained look in the wolf's eyes. I bit my lip to keep from laughing outright.

Jake stopped abruptly at the sounds of my men's growls and cocked his head. Lifting his nose, he sniffed the air then chuffed and sneezed. Jasper cracked a grin, I assumed from feeling Jake's emotional signature. Garrett finally stopped growling as well and we watched as Jake phased, uncaring of his nudity, pulling his cargo shorts up his massive thighs. His pained expression was hilarious to me.

I lifted a hand and fluttered my fingers in a small wave, giving him a cheeky grin. "Hey Jake."

His brows fell together as his lips thinned in aggravation. I saw his stomach clench and a giggle escaped my lips. At the sound, Jake glowered at me. "I hate you." He sounded petulant and...strained. I almost lost my battle with holding in my laughter. Clamping a hand over my mouth, I took a few calming breaths until I glanced at Jasper and Garrett, both of whom were ping ponging their heads between Jake and me. Another giggle escaped.

I walked a few steps closer to Jake, feeling that my mates were right behind me after hearing Jake's hostile words. "What's the matter, Jake?" I asked him. "You look a little peaked. Are you alright?"

His voice was definitely strained when he spoke this time. "I feel like I still have to go." He took a deep breath. "But there's just nothing left!" His voice cracked on the last word and I almost felt bad for him. A harmless prank like this would let him know for sure that I am not one to be messed with. It was always fun to pull pranks on the wolf pack because it was always in good fun. I silently thank Quil for this bout of brilliance.

At the sight of my smile, Jake whined. "Bella! I'm gonna be a skeleton by the time this is outta my system!" He clutched his large hands to his stomach as his eyes widened comically before turning and running into the woods again. I scrunched my nose knowing what was coming and laughed. Jasper caught on first, whispering to Garrett that Jake must've had a laxative, sending Garrett into loud heaving guffaws.

"Don't laugh at me!" We heard him cry out from definitely not far enough away.

"You better keep running Jake! Do not poop in my valley!"

He groaned just a few hundred yards into the treeline before the God awful stench reached our sensitive noses. I laughed even as I threw myself backwards into the lake and ducked under, holding my breath. Jasper and Garrett joined me, smiling like crazy people and wrapped their arms around me. It kept the smell away but we could hear his groans and strains even from here in the lake.


	37. Update

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I am so sorry for the weird delays. I recently moved from Ohio to Maine...In one car with 2 kids and 2 dogs...**

 **Between unpacking, registering the kids for school, and adjusting to our new living situation...I just haven't had the time to write!**

 **I keep going back and forth between one last drama or wrapping this up.**

 **Lets hear your thoughts!**

 **The kids start school Wednesday. I will _try_ to update then.**

 **Thank you for all of your reviews. Even those of you who cannot read because of your own views or opinions, I respect that and admire your admittance!**

 **Thanks again my pretties!**


	38. Exasperation

**FINALLY!**

 **Thank you to all who've followed, favorited, and reviewed and also for your patience. Life is life is life. *sigh***

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people!**

 **Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

It has been a long eight months of being a 'newborn' vampire. I wouldn't trade any of it for the world. Pushing a stray lock of mahogany hair back over my shoulder, I ponder the last few months. When Victoria first ripped me away from my family and friends so brutally, I was certain that the true death would consume me once the pack realized I would be a threat.

Thank God for miracles.

Welcoming me into the fold so easily - though not having a typical leech scent helped - made my entire transition a hell of a lot easier. Finding my mates made it perfect and completely worth any stress. Dad and Kate have only visited once since the death of my ex-boyfriend, stopping by briefly to wish us well on their way to borrow Isle Esme, a private island off of the coast of South America that Carlisle owned. No one other than the wolf pack has been around since...Not even a stray nomad. We had received word from the Cullen Coven that they were stationed up in Northern New York, back into the high school/working trend they loved so much. An offer was extended for us to join them but we politely refused.

And by that, I mean that Jasper snorted then whipped out a zippo from his jeans pocket, immediately burning the letter.

I smiled to myself as I placed yet another plastic red table cover over a long banquet style table. Garrett leaned in from behind me and nipped my ear before reaching around me to place a large warm crockpot onto the table. Giggling, I spun and wrapped my arms around his strong waist, feeling the dress I was wearing flutter around my calves. Garrett had sheepishly replaced my favorite maroon dress after I freaked out on him. His scent enveloped me and I sighed happily. Jasper walked past us and I turned my head to the side, resting my cheek on Garrett's hard pec to follow his movements. The blonde God set down a large container of assorted plastic silverware before putting a slotted spoon in front of the crockpot. I adjusted my stance once more, pressing the bridge of my nose into Garrett's sternum.

"You ready for this, beauty?" Garrett asked as he dragged his nose from my ear lobe to my clavicle. I hummed, letting my eyes slip closed and nodded. He ran his large hand from the back of my head down to the top of my ass, smoothing my loose hair as he did so. Jasper took his place at Garrett's side and wrapped his arms around us both. I relished in the inner warmth that exuded from both of my mates. The pleasure that coursed through my bones like liquid fire never ceased and I knew it never would.

"I can't believe I'm about to meet my mother-in-law." Jasper said quietly.

I snickered against the fabric of Garrett's shirt, inhaling the clean smell into my nose. "We aren't married yet, goofball."

His arms tightened around us. "Only because it would be legal to one of us, not the other. I wish I could have you both." Jasper sighed.

Garrett slowly but firmly eased himself from the embrace, a bemused look on his handsome face. "There's no reason to prove ourselves to the human world. We've been over this. A private ceremony, a private license, a private life. Stop complaining about it." His gruff voice was full of emotion.

I gaped at our exasperated mate as Jasper's face twisted into a scowl. "Excuse me." The sarcastic twang escaped his lips before he escaped from the valley.

My golden eyes followed his descent into the mountains and I waited until I lost sight of him before turning my bewildered face to Garrett. "What the fuck?" I half demanded of him, placing my hands on my hips.

He shrugged his plaid covered shoulder then turned away from me, striding purposefully into the garage without a backward glance, leaving me gaping after him like an idiot. The painful twist that gripped my heart almost had me gasping but I held it in. What the hell had just happened? Everything was going just fine. My mother was flying into Seattle later this morning, Sam and Emily were going to get her from the airport. The entire pack and their imprints, along with Mom, were coming all the way out to my sanctuary for a celebratory engagement party. Jasper had proposed to both Garrett and myself at my six month mark in early spring. We both said an elated yes, obviously. The crockpots were lined up on two large tables; plates, silverware, napkins all in their rightful places. Three large smoker grills were smoking three large wild hogs that Garrett had gone out of state to find and bring back. I had skinned and sliced the last five deer we had hunted and cooked the venison to what Paul had claimed was _mouthwatering perfection_. Our private wedding ceremony was in the works with help from Emily, Kim, and Rachel - each of whom I would be seeing today for the first time since I'd lost my human life. Everything had been so blissful, I had thought. Surely I wasn't blind enough to realize something had been bothering my sexy Revolutionary.

So what had suddenly crawled up Garrett's ass and when would he let Jasper dig it out?

Frustrated with the lack of response from Garrett and Jasper's quick disappearance, I huffed and puffed like an angry teenager while I finished setting up for the party but I could only do so much until the girls were here with the rest of the supplies. Garrett silently brooded as he brought out some of his hand crafted chairs and set them around the lake and tables. The sun wasn't shining today but the clouds were a fluffy gray, showing no signs of rain for the evening. Jake, Leah, and Quil would be bringing the imprints in a few hours and the rest of the wolves would be escorting my mother for the long two hundred or so mile trek on wolf back. She was most excited about this experience and I'd had to talk her out of bringing her camera. We didn't need YouTube watching the supernatural!

After trying to catch Garrett's eye for twenty minutes, I gave up and zipped into the cabin for a shower, letting the hot water caress my skin, relieving some of my tension. I tried wracking my brain as to what could have set him off but to no avail. Jasper must know. They had to have had some sort of conversation about it. I just wish I knew what it was. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a large fluffy blue towel and went to the dresser to pull out a pair of nice skinny jeans and a cream colored lace camisole, throwing a purple plaid shirt over it and buttoning it halfway up. I piled my hair on the top of my head in a messy top knot and let the longer tendrils hang down. With no need for makeup or deodorant, I left the cabin satisfied with my appearance. Garrett was nowhere to be found so I shrugged and followed Jasper's scent into the forest. The trail stopped about fifteen miles out where signs of his hunt appeared then turned West. I followed behind him for some ways before I slowed to a human pace, seeing my blonde mate sitting on a fallen log with his head in his hands. His shoulders were bowed forward and he looked defeated. I immediately raced to him, placing my hand on his back and rubbing him gently, giving him the silent support that I instinctively knew he needed. He moved over a few inches so that I could sit beside him with my hip pressed against his. His forlorn expression made my dead heart give another painful clench and venomous tears filled my eyes. I didn't understand what had changed so suddenly back at the cabin and I turned my head in that direction, mulling over the possibilities again and again, coming up blank.

Jasper must've felt my confusion and wonderment because he let go of his head and wrapped his left arm around me, pulling me closer into his side. I sighed softly, letting some of my exasperation go as I cuddled with my mate. We didn't speak for a long time as we stared out into the forest, lost in our own thoughts. His fingers absently traced lines on my upper arm over the fabric of my shirt and I linked my right hand with his on his lap.

"My Jasper." I whispered into the air. The sun behind the clouds was high in the sky and I knew we would have to get back to the valley soon, as my family and friends were expected around two p.m.

Sighing himself, Jasper kissed my temple. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I didn't want to burden you with trivial matters but it's looking like I don't have much of a choice now as it's come to a head." He paused and I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his. "Garrett is upset with me because I proposed and he didn't."

I snorted then chuckled.

"Is that all?" I was blind to my mate's turmoil after all, it seemed.

Blonde curls bounced around his face as he looked at me shocked. "All? We've been arguing about this for two months. He feels emasculated because I didn't confirm with him before I sprung it on the both of you. He wanted to do something extravagant with me but he never showed signs of actually proposing and I couldn't wait any longer to make you both mine."

Untangling my hand from his, I stroked the side of his face lovingly. "Jas, you did perfectly and this isn't exactly trivial. You both should have come to me. I was so surprised when you proposed and we are both so happy with you. The rings are beautiful." I told him as I examined the platinum princess cut band on my left ring finger. Garrett's ring was a thick platinum band with an intricate ivy design that matched the design around mine. Meeting Jasper's eyes again, I kissed his lips softly. "He will come around." I whispered.

When his lips met mine once more, it was greedy and passionate. The tip of his tongue traced my lips and I granted him access with a small moan. Strong hands found my shoulders before I was pulled into his excited lap, grinding my core against him. My fingers entwined into the long blonde locks and I pressed my chest to his as we continued to make out like a couple of kids. Jasper's hands trailed over my body, kneading and squeezing before grasping my hips hard and pulling me against him while he bucked up into the juncture of my thighs. My continuous moans and whimpers filled the forest air around us, Jasper's groans of ecstasy echoing mine. I pulled back slightly and his happy groan turned into an annoyed one while I giggled.

"We've got to get back. Jake will be there soon with the imprints." I told him. Though as happy as I was to be spending this time with Jasper, I was anxious to see my wolf girls again.

"What am I going to do about Garrett? I can't stand it when he's mad at me." He almost pouted.

"I told you, he will come around. Let me speak with him before everyone shows up. I have an idea that may cheer him up." I said smugly before kissing Jasper again quickly. Leaping from his lap, I flipped backwards and landed lithely on the balls of my feet. "Race ya!" I said before turning and running back toward our sanctuary.

"No fuckin' fair, darlin'." He grumbled as he adjusted his jeans. I heard his footsteps behind me as I laughed but didn't slow my pace.

Hopefully Garrett would be through with his brooding by the time we returned and I could pull him aside.


	39. Sheanna

**This is because I love you!**

 **Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people!**

 **Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Jasper and I blurred into the sanctuary just as Garrett was greeting Jake. Quil and Leah stood as sentry guards on either side of Emily, Rachel, Kim and surprisingly Sheanna, Leah's imprint. I stopped on a dime thirty feet from everyone and the girls gasped as they saw me. Emily's hands dove for her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. Kim and Rachel clung to each other and Sheanna gawked before glowering and staring at the ground, scuffing the dirt with the toe of her boot. Emily's long onyx hair was pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck and I was suddenly self conscious of my own hair. I quickly tied it up into a braid and let it hang over one shoulder, the movement too quick for the humans to see. Her hip hugging jeans were faded and I could smell the smears of baking on her thighs and on the front of her floral printed tee shirt. Rachel and Kim both wore plain v-neck tee shirts and dark denims with sneakers whereas Emily was wearing black sandals. Rachel kept her hair short like Leah's - always the best friend copycats that grew up together - and Kim left hers down and pin straight. I looked Sheanna over as I hesitantly stepped closer. She was Native but creamier, maybe one of her parents were white. Her black hair was slightly wavy and frizzy but she kept it in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her nose was long and elegant, her lips pouty. She was a very beautiful girl with large almond shaped eyes and I imagined a wide smile if she would actually do that. Only time would tell. I wondered if Leah told her imprint about our little escapade.

I liked the saying on Sheanna's black shirt. _You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing._

I smiled as I read that and caught her eye roll from my peripheral perusing. She wore long Bermuda shorts in a dark navy blue with a pair of combat boots with white socks scrunched at the top. Her clothing alone told me she fit Leah, if the imprint didn't. Jake broke my scrutiny with his boisterous voice as he practically skipped up to me.

"Hey, Bells!" He lifted me up into his thick arms and spun me around. I couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped as I hugged him back.

"Hey, bud. How've you been?" I asked as he set me down and I smoothed my shirt back down from where it had ridden up. I didn't miss Sheanna's snotty sigh but I ignored it.

"Been good! Congratulations are in order! Can't wait til the rest get here." His mouth kept moving but as Garrett and Jasper moved in to either side of me, placing me in their hold, I stopped listening to him because Sheanna murmured some snarky bullshit about me being a whore.

A growl slipped from my lips as they pulled back over my teeth. Jasper tightened his grip on me but glared at the little bitch. "Excuse the fuck out of me?" I demanded menacingly.

Sheanna's eyes widened as if she didn't realize or forgot I would hear her. Leah looked like a deer in headlights with her eyes flickering between her imprint and me. "Nothing." She said quickly.

"Nothing more outta you, girl." Jasper warned with his Major face on and his voice deeper than normal. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned into him, sending him my gratefulness as Sheanna shied back a step. Emily glared at the girl as well before giving her what for.

"You will show respect or you can go the hell home right now." I respected the Mama wolf a fuckload more. Leah still hadn't said anything nor had she moved from her spot as sentry.

"Sniff." Jake said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at him a moment, still trying to decide if I wanted the bitch dead or not but decided against it. Lifting my nose into the air, I only had to wait a moment before the wind shifted and brought the human's scents to me. I felt my eyes darken when I realized one of them had recently been sliced open but wrapped my plasma bubble tight around my skin to adjust, letting my eyes slip closed. Sheanna spoke, starting to say something bitchy no doubt but I heard someone clamp a hand over her mouth. Garrett's hand smoothed up and down my back cautiously, careful not to press too hard on the shield as Jasper whispered encouragements in my ear. I let my bubble slip away only a minute later, my hair relaxing from where it was pressed into me. I opened my golden eyes and saw that everyone was smiling at me except for Sheanna. I had a feeling she was the one who had given herself a fresh wound. Maybe the ghoul had a death wish. I could definitely help her out with that. My eyes darkened again the longer I stared at Sheanna until Emily stepped forward with Quil on her heels. I mentally shook myself. It didn't matter what the bitch said, I would not let her get to me. Jasper and Garrett relaxed their stances as the alpha female approached, giving us some space, though not by much. Emily grasped my hands in hers and I relished in the warmth. The girls all smelled like their males, aside from Sheanna, so their sweet scents didn't bother me very much. I gazed into my friend's eyes and felt them fill with tears that would never fall.

"Emily, I've missed you so much." I whispered thickly.

With that statement, Emily threw her petite frame into mine and hugged the crap out of me...Well, as much as her puny human strength would allow. I gently embraced her back. When she pulled away, she swiped a finger under my eye as if to remove tears.

"We've missed you too, Bells." She said softly before turning and gesturing for the others to come forward. Jake stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders in a seemingly brotherly show, but the grip he had on me told me he was restraining me. I didn't need it but I would let him be. These imprints were precious to their wolves and precious to me. I was thankful for the friendly intervention. Quil, Jasper, and Garrett stayed close but gave room for Rachel and Kim to hug me and squeal about how hot I looked now. Sheanna hung back but I caught her watching. I batted my long eyelashes and smiled widely, even spinning seductively to show my new and improved curves. We all moved over to the chairs closest to the lake, though Sheanna stayed hung back with Leah. They didn't touch, they didn't talk. I wasn't sure what was going on there. I remembered Leah telling me that Sheanna had been abused but I wasn't so sure of that. I wouldn't express my opinions just yet but I would keep an extra close eye on the bitch. Jake had already gotten himself a plate full of food from a crockpot before settling down at my feet where I was sitting. I kicked him softly every so often, just because I wanted to. He would wince but wouldn't say anything, content to chow down on the crap I used to call food. After a while of gabbing, Quil got a text message from Paul stating they were in La Push and would be at the valley within the hour. I jumped for joy, excited to see my mother.

Hopefully this time I wouldn't want to kill her.

My girls and I started unloading the three large totes they'd had Leah, Quil, and Jake carry for them as we talked.

"How did they carry you and these?" I asked as Kim and I set large bags of potato chips on an empty banquet table. Regardless of how much food they came with, I knew they would end up eating most, if not all of it.

Kim rolled her eyes as she quietly explained. "Sheanna refused to hold a tote or let Leah carry one, so she made Leah carry her and Rachel while Emily balanced two totes on her own and I held one too. It was awkward and the totes kept tilting from the guy's shoulder blades moving but…" She shrugged a thin shoulder before adding an array of chip dip to the table. The whole time Kim explained, I was burning with inner turmoil but I held myself in check.

We moved on to the next tote which was full of different bowls of pasta salads. Each bowl was a different flavor and looked fantastic but I certainly wouldn't be trying any. We finished unloading the food and then stacked the totes near the cabin in a pyramid so the rest of the pack could set up a stereo system. Sheanna didn't help unload anything and though she tried to stop Leah from helping, it didn't work. I still had to speak to Garrett, but that would have to wait. I sidled up next to Leah after a while, making sure that Kim had her claws into Sheanna for the moment and spoke too fast for anyone but the supernatural to hear.

"You mind telling me what the fuck is going on right now, Lee?" The threat to disembowel her imprint was on the tip of my tongue but I clamped my lips shut at the last second. Threatening an imprint could put me in grave danger and I had too much fun with my mates for that.

"Please don't bring that up right now. I'm so sorry, Bells. She insisted she come when Paul said your name. She wasn't interested before that. I knew she would start shit but what am I supposed to do?" She looked at me helplessly.

 _Did I have to think of everything?_

"Aren't you a wolf?" I asked her.

"What's your point, Swan?" Leah deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes at the old nickname. She hasn't called me Swan since before we had our rendezvous so that must mean she's really annoyed. "You dominate her. Put the bi...put her in her place." I didn't correct my slip up fast enough and earned a narrow eyed glare from my ex-lover. "Sorry." I muttered.

Leah cracked a grin and bumped her shoulder with mine. "Are not. Anyway, what do you mean, dominate her? I can't fuck her into submission like the guys do to their girls. Hell, I can't even fuck her." She complained.

"Lee, you're a wolf." I repeated. "You can figure out how to put her in her place if you want to." I faced her and stared into her eyes before letting mine wander slowly down her face to her neck. I stared at the juncture of her throat and shoulder a moment before trailing my eyes back up to meet hers.

Understanding lit in her gaze and she flung herself into my arms. I hugged her, giggling and she kissed my cheek when she pulled away.

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" Sheanna yelled as she stomped her way up to us. Jasper caught my eye, intent to tell the bitch to shut up again but I shook my head imperceptibly. She held her hands palm out as if to shove me and my bubble pulsed with the need to protect myself, though I knew I wasn't the one who needed the protection. She stopped three feet from where Leah and I were standing between a food covered table and the lake before clenching her hands into fists and dropping her hands to her sides. When we both just stared at her, unimpressed with her macho display, she repeated herself louder as if that would help us answer her.

We didn't.

I turned around and continued adjusting food and silverware, amping myself up for my mom's arrival. I wouldn't let this chick ruin my day. Grinning to myself, I scooped some meatballs and marinara sauce onto a plate then piled some spaghetti on top of it before sprinkling some parmesan cheese. The girls really thought of everything. I was still grinning when I spun around, intent to deliver the meal to a starving Jacob.

"Jake! I got more for you!" I called as I spun and stepped forward. As I anticipated, Sheanna smacked the plate toward me but I was ready. My bubble expanded lightning quick and shoved the splatter directly into Sheanna's face and hair. I dropped the plate and bent over laughing while Sheanna screeched. Because I had called for Jake, everyone had turned toward me and saw the whole ordeal so when she tried to blame me, everyone ignored her.

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder. "There's a lake right there. You should clean up. You stink." Sheanna gawked at me before turning her supposed innocent eyes to Leah who was nodding in agreement with me and wrinkling her nose. I knew the spaghetti had to smell amazing to her but I was glad she was sticking up for me. Sheanna stomped her way to the lakes edge before bending to untie her boots, intent on cleaning herself off.

 _Hopefully my bronze bodyguard can make this bitch submit before I tear her head off_ , I thought as I cheerfully made my way over to Garrett and grasped his hand.


	40. Snoop

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people!**

 **Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

Garrett let me take his hand and pull him away from where he was chatting with Jasper and Quil. He smiled fondly down at me as we walked a human pace up the side of the mountain. His beautiful hair was in disarray from his sloppy ponytail and I tucked a strand behind his ear with a smile. His strong arm came around my shoulders while we walked and made small talk. His plaid shirt was unbuttoned, showing his crisp white undershirt and low hung jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes, like usual. After we reached the peak of the mountain, I pulled him down to sit on the ground with me. The leaves and sticks were damp from rainfall the night previous but we paid it no mind as I settled my shoulder into the crook of his arm, leaning against him.

"This is about earlier, isn't it, beauty? Did Jasper tell you what was bothering me?" He asked as he played with my hair, braiding and unbraiding it, sending tingling sensations from my scalp to my toes.

"He shouldn't have had to tell me. This was something you both should have come to me about. Hell, if I knew it would be such a big deal, I would've proposed myself." I said, slightly exasperated. These men of mine seemed to think they were saving me stress by keeping things from me when in reality all it did was piss me off more when I found out. Shaking his hands off of my person, I spun on my rear to face him, our knees touching as we sat cross legged.

"I'm glad he proposed Bella, I am. But it would've been nice to have some input. I'm a man...A man from the American Revolution. We did things a certain way..."

I cut him off with a hand in the air. "It's not the American Revolution, Garrett. If it was, you wouldn't have disturbed a lady while she sunned herself. You can't be upset because he beat you to it. You should be happy that he wants us both enough to marry us." I knew I had somewhat of an attitude but he was being slightly ridiculous.

Reaching out, Garrett wrapped my hands into his and pulled me forward. I rested my elbows on my bent knees for comfort and pressed my lips to his offered ones. His golden eyes were dark with emotion. "I'm not sorry for wishing I had done it first. I wanted to prove myself so you would both know how much you meant to me." He said, his hands squeezing mine repeatedly as he spoke. I kissed his lips again, softly.

My voice was quiet and filled with understanding as I spoke to him. "You never have to prove yourself to us. We love you more than anything in the world. You're our mate. It doesn't matter if Jasper proposed, I proposed, you proposed or no one did. We will be together for eternity regardless and happy to be so. You've got to let this go. You cannot let this get between us." I stroked his cheek with my palm letting my fingertips drag into his hair behind his ears.

Garrett's voice was just a little bit more husky. "How do you think I should go about doing that?" His fingers wandered my wrists and the tops of my hands, his eyes closing in contentment at the sensations my fingers were giving him.

I smiled coyly at him as I pushed my hand into his hair and gripping the strands, pulling him close so my lips grazed his ear as I whispered. "I can help you." My tongue slithered up the shell of his ear and I smiled wider at his aroused groan before taking the lobe between my lips. Garrett's hands slipped from my wrists to grip my waist and he brought me forward so that I could wrap my legs around his waist as he plopped me in his lap. I giggled thinking about the similar situation I was in just a couple of hours previously until Garrett pushed me down on top of his erection.

"Oh God…" I panted as his hardness pressed against my core. "Not right now. I'll make you forget later." I said breathlessly.

"Oh no, beauty. You'll help me right now. I won't wait for you to socialize. I never wait for my mates." Quicker than I anticipated, Garrett slipped my clothes off and unzipped his pants before slamming me down onto him. A cry ripped from my lips as we connected in a primal way. Growling into my neck, his lips nipped and sucked, sending pulses of pleasure through my body. I ground myself onto him, moaning wantonly and he thrust hard into me with each noise, his hands pushing and pulling, grabbing and caressing all over my body. We came together quickly before slouching into each other, my cheek resting on his shoulder as I lay draped on top of him, still connected. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my hair, whispering words of never-ending love.

When we were halfway back to the gathering in our sanctuary, I pulled him to a stop with my hand in his. "You could propose, you know...To the both of us. Do your extravagance if you want to. Just because Jasper asked first, doesn't make yours any less meaningful." I told him with a smile.

Garrett grinned at me, seemingly satisfied with my suggestion but made no remark, only smoothing my fresh braid down my back. Maybe all he needed was reassurance. Regardless of whether he decided to propose or not, he knew we didn't think any less of him. We entered the valley from behind the cabin, gazing happily around us at the gathered people all spending time together. Jake and Quil were lounging lazily in Adirondack style chairs by the lake with large pitchers of soda. Leah was with some of the wolf girls at the tables, munching on random snacks as they waited for Renee and the rest of the pack. Garrett and I hadn't been gone too long but they should have been arriving shortly. Jasper looked up when we rounded the cabin and his face lit up with a radiant smile. I pulled Garrett with me as I zipped to his side and we both embraced him. Jasper growled jealously at our combined scents which were thick from our coupling and I snickered before kissing his cheek.

"You'll get your turn, sexy." I assured him.

"You bet your sweet little ass I will, darlin'." He stated confidently as he cupped said ass and gave me a squeeze. I hugged him tight again before letting go and starting over toward my girls. Sheanna wasn't in view and I wondered if maybe she had someone take her home since she had inadvertently ruined her clothes. I listened closely for a moment before I heard rummaging in my cabin. Changing directions and slipping out of view from my mates as Garrett explained quietly to Jasper about our little walk in the woods, my feet whispered into the cabin to see the little bitch digging through my duffel bag that I had stuffed under my bed. I leaned against the door jamb and waited for her to notice me. Her hair was frizzed and sticking out of her bun from her little dip in the lake. Her shorts were still damp, as was her shirt, and they wrinkled as they were drying. She made huffy little sighs every other moment as she dug around looking for who-knows-what. Lucky for her, everything I didn't want pawed through was hidden better than just in a duffel bag. All she would find were unused envelopes, a few personal knick knacks, and clothes I didn't wear anymore. As she lifted an item from the bag, I realized it was Leah's gladiator sandal. The one memento from the night I died. The match had been lost in the forest but the one Leah's wolf had ripped from my ankle had been saved and I had kept it for memory's sake. From the sharp intake of Sheanna's breath, I knew someone had told her the story. She started glancing around my room, possibly looking for a bag to place the shoe into but caught sight of me standing there watching her. I grinned when she squeaked. I heard the murmuring voices outside stop and the footsteps of someone approaching but did not move from my vigil. The little snooping bitch was digging her own grave - possibly hypothetically speaking - and I would enjoy the show.

"What are you doing there, Bella?" Sheanna snapped at me. The way she said my name, snobby, as if it physically hurt her to say it, made me smile wider. I didn't move an inch and her pretty little mouth twisted into a scowl. By now, I could smell Jasper and Jake in the living room behind me but out of sight of my bedroom door so Sheanna had no idea we had company.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing in my bedroom, Sheanna?" I asked nonchalantly, the smirk not leaving my lips. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm trying to figure out what you're hiding. Why do you get two mates and my wolf? What makes you so fucking special?" She asked as she straightened her back and tilted her hips to attempt making herself look more intimidating. The more I interacted with her, I realized she was most likely the aggressor in her last relationship. Why would she try to push around a vampire? My own mates or not, I would not allow anyone to abuse my wolf and since she couldn't do it physically, she would have to watch herself with the mental and emotional abuse. I would bury her without remorse in a heartbeat to save my Lee.

I placed a single finger on my chin and pondered innocently as if I was trying hard to come up with an answer. After a few moments, I simply shrugged one slender shoulder and looked to the side still grinning. I watched from my peripheral as Sheanna took a supposed menacing step toward me and I let my eyes capture hers. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. I knew my eyes were bleeding to black as she continued to press my buttons but other than my eyes, I kept my outward appearance slack. Trying to keep my patience was difficult. I knew my mother was now at my home from the wet sounds of extra heartbeats and the footsteps on mossy rocks. She was taking my precious time from my precious mother and she needed to watch herself or she would die for that offence alone.

"Well?" She snapped, trying to get me to react. "Do you like being a whore? Do you like it when they both fuck you? Do you scream like the hussy that you are?" Her venomous words grew louder with each sentence and she stepped closer to me. I kept my stance relaxed but calling me a whore had my lips pulling back from my teeth. I heard Jasper take a step forward and Leah's nimble footsteps walk through my cabin's front door.

My own words were quiet, actually menacing, but had an air of lightness to them, surprising me with the control I was exerting for this vile person. "Listen to me you little twat. You come to _my_ home, insult _my_ mates and existence, enter _my_ bedroom, and go through _my_ shit. If you value your life, you will run." I pushed off the door jamb and stood to my full height which wasn't much taller than Sheanna but intimidating nonetheless if her facial expression was anything to go by. I carefully kept my fingers relaxed, though they itched to form claws and gouge her eyes out. "Run, little bitch. Run faster than the _vampire_!" I hissed the last word and stepped aside as Sheanna stumbled her way out of my bedroom.

I heard her collide with Leah in my living room, fake sobbing about the big bad demon who was going to kill her. As I stepped into view, Jasper winked at me and Leah shoved Sheanna from her, careful of her superhuman strength.

"Get away from me." Those words, so filled with disgust, seemed to cause Leah physical pain as she hissed at her imprint but she hid it behind a glare. Sheanna tripped backwards before righting herself. "Enough is enough, Sheanna. You are _not_ my imprint. I reject you!"

"What the hell, Leah? You can't reject me. I'm your imprint! You can never leave me, you fucking slut!" As soon as Sheanna finished screeching, I was behind her with my hands on either side of her head, gripping her firmly but careful not to smash her fragile little skull.

"Say that again bitch, and you'll be without a head. I'll bathe in your blood before feeding you to the cougars." I whispered in her ear. She stiffened and whimpered, staring at Leah pleadingly but Leah seemed in awe of herself, paying no mind to the brunette. Jake had a hand on her shoulder, quietly asking if she broke the imprint. I sure hoped that was the case but Sheanna grabbed my attention again. She had pulled a pocket knife from her shorts while my attention was on Leah and jammed it into her palm. The sweet, succulent scent of her blood filled my cabin quickly and dripped onto my beautiful floors.

 _Boy, was Garrett going to be pissed._

"Leah! Save me!" She cried as my hands tightened around her head minutely in reaction to her blood. However, Leah was dragging Jake roughly away by the arm, out of my cabin as he warned us not to hurt Sheanna. It wasn't me that Sheanna needed protection from. The Major was out, his eyes onyx, hands twisted into claws as he crouched in front of us, hissing and spitting venom. I held a squirming Sheanna still as I caught Jasper's eye.

"You don't want to do this, Jasper. She's only human." I whispered too quietly for her to hear. Sheanna's nails chipped on my wrists, bleeding freely like her palm as she tried to get away. She gripped my shirt, smearing blood along the hem.

He shook his head as if pushing my voice out. "She's a monster." He hissed and took a slow, predatory step closer. I could smell the salt from Sheanna's tears as they tracked down her face. Her whimpering was bouncing in volume as she tried to get away, struggling against my grip on her head.

"Stop moving, idiot." I snapped at her. She stilled instantly, apparently aware that I was possibly the only one who could save her but I figured I should let her know, just in case she got anymore bright ideas. "You wanna live then you'll listen to me."

As I spoke, I took a step back with Sheanna, away from my thirsty mate. He hissed at the retreat but recognized me as his other half, so did not pursue. I was thankful for that. I continued backing up until we were outside and near the lake. The pack surrounded all of the humans on the far side of the lake as Garrett came to stand beside me. My mom's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at us. Jasper came into view, a violent looking predator, and I tossed a screaming Sheanna into the lake just as Jasper lunged.

 **I decided that Sheanna loves the lake so much, she should go for another dive.**

 **Yes, Lee will get her happily ever after (Bella's not exactly in the know)**

 **Will Jasper kill Sheanna?**


	41. They are Mine

**Rated M for mature content, language, adult situations. Lemons, people!**

 **Don't read if you're under 18!**

 **I don't own anything Twilight. SM owns it all, I'm just messing around! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER**

Absolute chaos ensued as I wrapped my arms tightly around Jasper, mid-leap and threw the both of us to the left, away from the lake. I slid on my ass and back a few feet before coming to a halt and grasping Jasper to me securely. Every Native wolfed out except for Seth, who stood guard over the imprints and my mother furthest from the fray. Furry hackles were raised, growls resounded throughout the valley, spittle dripped from elongated canines as the wolves surrounded the two of us grappling on the mossy stone floor. Jasper struggled in my grip, venom dribbling from his snarling lips but he wasn't snapping at me.

"Bella! Bella, be careful!" My mom hollered from beside Seth. I saw her white knuckled grip on his bronze bicep and could smell her fear. The imprints stood quietly in a connected circle, as we had been taught well before my attack and Seth's eyes darted around constantly on alert for any and all threats. Garrett was crouched in a defensive stance beside his mates, his arms splayed wide, as he tried to decide how to help.

"Jasper, stop it!" I growled at him. Sheanna was gasping for breath as she spluttered and splashed wildly behind us in the deep lake waters. His black eyes never left her, even as he fought against me. I knew he wasn't using the strength that he could exert to get away from me. His monster may have wanted a meal, her fresh blood still swimming in the air around us, but he was also aware that it was his mate holding him captive.

Snarling growls and grunts were all that could be heard from my God of War, nothing coherent. Garrett didn't speak, simply waiting on guard for my word on how to help. I didn't need his help. Jake used his wolfy canines to lift Sheanna from the lake by the collar of her shirt and the moment she was on land, she huddled into his underside, shivering and crying. Jasper snarled louder in my ear as I tightened my hold on him. My legs were wrapped around his thighs, holding his legs together. One of my arms was around his throat and collarbone, my hand gripping his ribs while the other arm wrapped around his midsection, holding him in a vice grip to my body. I was slipping and his struggles were not letting up. I knew I had only a few moments to get him under control or he could kill an innocent human and risk war with my pack.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to the gods that this next move would work. If it didn't, even though I had been getting better at manipulating it these last month's, I feared that I could break Jasper and I didn't want to do that. I felt my plasma bubble pulse in anticipation and I kept my hold on it tightly. I squeezed Jasper again and grunted when I took an elbow to the ribs. Garrett growled lowly but I couldn't speak to tell him that I was fine. I needed to concentrate. I could hear the wolves shift and pace around us, growling in warning at the crazed Major.

"Get her the fuck out of here." Garrett spoke angrily.

I was thankful that someone finally had the brains to suggest that.

My bubble pulsed again and I groaned as I felt it envelope us. It's electric current slithered over my skin and then pulsed again as it took Jasper with it. I sighed in relief as we were surrounded and I expanded the bubble so that we had a good three foot radius around our bodies. Garrett took a step back so as not to come into contact with the shield. Opening my eyes, I found Sam and he nodded his onyx wolfy head in approval. Both mine and Jasper's hair was waving and swishing around, trying to reach the outer edge of my electric ball. My braid probably looked comical the way it stretched above my head from the nape of my neck.

The wolves sat on their haunches, seemingly happy that I had my cowboy under control. Seth relaxed but only slightly and put a bulky arm around my mother as she sighed in relief as well, resting her weary head on her protector's shoulder. Jake and Sheanna were missing but Leah sat next to Paul and Quil, swishing her tail happily in the dirt.

"Stop, Jasper. She's gone." I whispered into his ear. He stilled in my arms and I relaxed so he could slip to the ground into my lap. I carded my fingers through his staticy hair as he laid his head on my thigh, my legs having gone lax after his struggles had ceased. He could breathe inside my bubble with no scent interference from beyond the shield itself and I watched his ribs expand and contract with each inhale-exhale. His eyes were closed and his body was tense so I made eye contact wordlessly with my family. They knew me so well thankfully and receded to the imprints, giving us a veil of privacy. I hummed deep in my throat as I soothed my mate, stroking his scalp and hair as I watched him fondly and let my calm emotions lull him into relaxation.

After a few long minutes, Jasper spoke without opening his eyes, his southern drawl quiet and ashamed. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I wanted to cry for him. He had always been made out to feel like the outcast when he was with the Cullens. Always made to feel as if he was the weak link when in fact, he was the strongest of them all.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart." I murmured to him between my humming. "There is nothing to forgive." I couldn't say much more than that to him. He knew as well as I did how human blood affected us and since I had no trouble with her scent, I knew he had taken it into himself, causing him to lose control. If anything, I should be apologizing to him.

"You took my bloodlust, Jas. And don't try to tell me that you didn't. There's no way I could've handled being that close to an open wound without going on a massacre without your help. Thank you and _I'm_ the one who's sorry."

Jasper rolled onto his back, my plasma bubble shifting slightly with his movement and rested the back of his head on my thigh to look up at me. My hands kept slipping gently through his silky blonde hair and I resumed humming softly, even as he spoke.

"I would do anything for you. If I hadn't helped, it could've been worse and I would rather have the blood on my hands, not yours." His smooth deep voice resonated through me along with his sincerity. I smiled down at him and sent him my gratefulness. He returned my smile and closed his golden eyes once more. Retrieving my shield back into myself, I saw Garrett's shoulders slump in relief before he made his way over to us and sat next to me, his leg draped along the length of mine. He grasped my hand that wasn't stroking Jasper and gripped my fingers snugly.

"Thank God that's over." He said at length and I huffed a laugh to which Leah echoed across the valley.

I noticed then that all the wolves were now human and had settled again around the food tables as they chatted quietly. Sam approached cautiously until I nodded with a smile. He plopped down next to us just as Jasper decided to sit up beside me, grasping my other hand.

Running a hand through his cropped hair, Sam sighed heavily. "Jake had to take Sheanna to the hospital to get stitches for her hand. All knife wounds need to be reported but he convinced her to tell them that she was cooking and fell with the knife in her hand. He says the imprint is broken and that he got Sheanna to confess herself to him. He wouldn't tell me more than that." He paused and looked down at the ground, playing with a patch of moss. I wondered just _how_ Jake got Sheanna to listen to him. "He's bringing her back here after…"

Sam was cut off by my loud growl and Garrett's cry of indignation. "No! He will not!" Garrett said firmly, his eyes fading to black. Unfortunately, I could see in Sam's eyes that yes, he was bringing Sheanna back here. Jasper had stiffened and I laid my arm around his shoulders, pulling him into my side and kissing his temple.

"You'll be fine." I assured him.

He was already shaking his head. "It's not her blood I'm concerned with now. It's the fact that she's a lying, manipulative, snooping _twat_." He growled angrily.

I chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, she is, but if she has something to say, we should hear it out. Hey Leah, come here." I called to the she-wolf.

Leah patted my mom's shoulder before walking toward us and I wanted to get this over with so I could finally go see my mother. Her eyes met mine across the valley and I smiled at her. Her smile back was radiant as she finger waved at me before resuming her conversation with Kim, who was settled into Jared's lap.

"What's up, buttercup?" Leah asked as she sat beside Sam. He smiled at her quickly.

"Did you break the imprint or what?" I asked impatiently. The men around me chuckled.

Leah's smile could light up the pitch night sky. "I did! I don't know how but Jake said he would call Old Quil and get some answers for me. I know I wanted her to want me, but I also know it was the imprint telling me that. She was a rude ass person and I'm rude enough." She turned her eyes to the sky. "Gods knows what they were thinking with giving me her!"

I laughed and nodded. "I'm pretty sure she was just pissed off because she couldn't control you. Ya know how she told you she was the abused…" I paused for effect and it was Leah's turn to nod. "I bet my unlife she was the abuser."

"I suspected so myself." Sam spoke up before hugged Lee into his side. "I'm glad you're free."

"What will you do now?" I asked concerned. She wanted to be loved and love someone completely. She winked at me.

"I'll let you know when I know for sure. Now that I don't have to worry about imprinting anymore, I've got my eye on someone." She said with a smug grin as she tossed her short hair behind one ear.

I mock glared at her. She knew I hated secrets and we didn't have many from each other. She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't get your panties in a wad, Swan. I'll tell you eventually."

At that, Garrett snorted. "She's not wearing panties anymore." His smile was downright coy and I playfully slapped his arm, laughing. I'd be blushing if I had blood running through my veins.

"Let's go see your momma." Jasper said as he stood fluidly, pulling me up and effectively Garrett as well since we were all holding hands.

My smile just about split my face as I made my way to Renee. I was so excited to see her and I knew my control was alright so long as she didn't go bleeding on me. Renee stood from her highback oak chair and held her arms out with a wide fond smile on her face. Her v-neck long sleeved shirt hugged her skin under her gray zip up hoodie that was about two sizes too large for her small frame. Her dark wash jeans were loose. I blurred to her and embraced her gently. She gasped at my speed but returned the hug, sniffling back tears of joy.

"I missed you so much, babygirl!" She cooed into my hair.

My own voice was choked up as I replied, "I missed you too, Mom."

She pulled back and gripped my upper arms, her eyes widening at the solidity of my new frame. "How've you been? How's Charlie? Where is he, anyway? Have you seen Billy yet?" Her questions kept going and I laughingly answered each one as she listened with rapt attention. I sat next to her in another highback chair and smiled as Seth brought her a plate of food and a soda to which she rolled her eyes and wished aloud that we had wine.

We spoke at length about the commotion she arrived to and she clucked her tongue disapprovingly before looking to Leah, who was sitting at my feet.

"Well, you deserve the world, sweet girl so don't settle for less, even if the gods deemed it so."

Leah grinned at my mom. "Oh, now that Sheanna's bonds are broken, I plan on letting a certain someone know _exactly_ how I feel."

At her words, a small twinge of jealousy flew through me but I shook it off. She deserved the best and I knew she wouldn't settle. I deftly avoided Jasper's stare as my emotions smoothed out, keeping my gaze steadily on my mother. He needn't worry. He and Garrett were more than enough for me, but some feelings were hard to extinguish. Jasper should know, as he was still battling his own jealousy whenever Garrett and I were alone.

Our little party moved to the water, everyone in swimsuits, splashing around after the humans and wolves had their fill of the food - for now. Jake hadn't returned yet with Sheanna and I hoped she wasn't giving him too hard of a time. I watched from the edge of the lake, my elbows on the mossy rocks behind me as my body stayed draped in the water. Paul and Quil were taking turns dunking each other as Jared held Kim close, kissing her neck and whispering sweet words in her ear. Sam had Emily on his shoulders as he swam around lazily. Mom clung to Seth and Embry, clearly pretending to be afraid of the crystal depths. She was an expert swimmer. Leah swam circles around Garrett, splashing him and laughing as he sputtered, spitting water from his mouth before lunging after her and giving chase. Jasper sat with Rachel across the lake as they watched her imprint throw his foe over his shoulders then jump onto him, pushing Quil further under water from his attacker's weight.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, wishing the sun would appear from behind the clouds and warm my ice cold skin. The sounds of the playful activity continued around me and I smiled toward the sky, immensely thankful for my friends and family.

I am extremely lucky for all that I have. I am theirs and they are mine...For all eternity.

 **Can anyone guess who Leah's got her pretty little eye on?**

 **Welp, that's all for this one folks! There will be a sequel to tie up the loose ends - so stay tuned if you're interested!**


End file.
